Raise from the Ashes
by Amber Esme Hermione
Summary: It's Season 3 and Clark is back from Metropolis.  Lex returns form "the dead" with something Lionel did this summer.  Meanwhile what have Lana and Chloe been up to since the boys left town?  This is a Clex and Chlana story.
1. Nowhere Else to Go

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything to do with the characters or settings recognizable from the show "Smallville". The plot and any original characters and settings are my intellectual property. Still, this is all for fun, no profit is being made, and all that.

Warnings: Later Slash m/m relationship, possible FemSlash f/f relationship, and discussion of genetic manipulation of human gemmates in laboratory and attempts at human cloning.

**Title:** "Raise from the Ashes" **by** Amber Eseme Hermione

**Timeline:** This is an AU that takes place somewhere between seasons 2 and 3 Exil-Exodus-Phoenix.

**Summary:** Lex shows up at the Kent farm asking for a place to stay after he returns from the island, but there's a complication, and Lionel is responsible. Set beginning S3 eventual Clex.

The relative peace of a dark street on the outskirts of Metropolis shatters with the flash and shrill of an alarm. An industrial door swings open and a familiar bald figure stumbles down a few steps. He clutches a bundle in his arms as he runs along a chain link fence before turning down and ally. Pressing himself against a rough brick wall he pants glancing into his jacket before turning and running out of sight.

**CK/LL-CS/LL-CK/LL-CS/LL**

Lex sped down the deserted highway after midnight. His only objective—to get to the Kent farm before his father knows he is back from that island, and that he discovered Lionel's biggest success to date. In front of the house he slows surprised to see the lights were still burning. He reaches across to pick up the jacket from the passenger seat holding it securely against his chest as he approaches the door. He hears voices in the house stop as he taps on the storm door.

The interior door swings open and he is met with wide green eyes, "Lex?"

Lex shifts his weight as Clark steps out to hug him shuffling back the arm still holding the bundle, "Easy, Clark we need your help."

"Lex you're alive!" Martha Kent appears in the doorway.

"We?" Clark frowns glancing around the porch.

Lex removes his arm from around Clark's neck directing their gaze down, and tugs the fabric farther back to reveal the sleeping baby. He glances up into Clark's confused face.

"I didn't know where else to go."

"Come in Lex," Martha opens the storm door for him, "we can sort this out inside. We don't need that baby getting sick."

"What happened out there, Lex?" Jonathan heaves himself into his seat at the table.

"I know I have a lot to explain for showing up like this Mr. Kent," Lex winces adjusting his hold on the baby. His arm is stiff from the unnatural position.

"Here, let me," Martha offers taking the baby from him. "If you want I can see if we have anything…" She pauses for a breath.

Lex eyes lock with her sad gaze, "I'd appreciate that Mrs. Kent," he squeezes her hand. When she leaves the room he turns back to Clack and his father. He meets Clark's eyes reminding him that he is part of the conversation. Clark nods for him to continue.

"We boarded the jet, and Helen and I had champain. It must have been drugged because I passed out. When I woke up Helen and the pilot were both gone, and the plane was going down into the water." Lex stairs at his hands which are still pink from exposure. He tells them of being stranded on the island, and attempts at survival. "I don't know if I lost my mind, or if I had malaria, but he seemed so real."

"Who?" Jonathan asked glancing at his son. Clark shook his head in response. No, he hadn't visited Lex on the island.

"Lewis, he was stranded there with his father sometime before me. I found his father's bones and he tried to kill me. I thought I had killed him when the sailors found me, but there was no body."

"What about the baby?" Clark's voice pulls Lex back from the island, and the enemy who still haunts him.

Lex sighs unable to look at either of them, "Helen sold a sample to my father."

Jonathan stiffens beside them, "What kind of sample?" He knew exactly what Lex was talking about, but didn't want to give away their interest.

"A blood sample, it wasn't labeled." Lex glares down at the table with a frown, "he's been studying it since she gave it to him."

"It seems he's been doing more than study it," Johnathan grit his teath, "Helen fit's right in with the family."

Lex opens his mouth to speak, but Martha's teary voice breaks in, "Jon, she has Clark's eyes." All three men look up at her entrance. She brings the quiet baby over to them.

"Luthor!" Jonathan's accusing eyes lock on Lex who is still staring at the baby's face.

"I don't know what happened Mr. Kent," he shakes his head forcing himself to look away from the child, "as I said I've been trapped on an island for three months."

Jonathan rises, "So you say. Helen wasn't engaged to Lionel was she? You're also the one who's obsess—"

"You think I made it up?" Lex got to his feet roughly pulling the shirt over his head to reveal sun damaged flesh, "Do you honestly think I'd do this on purpose!"

The two heard the baby's cry for a moment before Clark got to his feet lifting his mother into his arms and left with the baby in tow. He puts them down gently in the loft.

"Mom, do you need anything from the house?"

"Get the crib from the attic. Maybe some spare diapers. I think we bought some baby-food." She shook her head, "Clark, you have to make them see reason. I don't think Lex would make this up. Why else would he bring her to us?"

"I know," Clark kissed his mother's cheek before disappearing again into the house.

"Clark! It's your Dad!" Lex's voice was panicked as he tried to support the older man, "he was yelling, and then this."

Clark turns and the blur halts in front of the two and hisses, "Jor-El"

"Is that some kind of curse for 'stop complicating my life and screwing with my family' where you're from? I can leave," Lex attempt at humor is a cover for his shock.

"It should be," Clark agrees putting his father's arm over his shoulder.

"What? I was only joking."

"I'll explain when I get him to bed. I hope he just needs to rest. Can you take some baby-food and diapers to my Mom?"

"Yeah where—" Lex turns to see both items on the table, and Clark is already gone upstairs.

**A/N:** I have already started typing chapter 2, but I just figured this was as good a place as any to stop for a moment. This is my first Smallville fic, I hope there is no OOC, but I apologize if there is. I am also aware that Clark just revealed his speed to Lex. Explinations will follow in the next chapter.


	2. One Thing at a Time

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything to do with the characters or settings recognizable from the show "Smallville". The plot and any original characters and settings are my intellectual property. Still, this is all for fun, no profit is being made, and all that.

**Warnings:** Later Slash m/m relationship, possible FemSlash f/f relationship, and discussion of genetic manipulation of human gemmates in laboratory and attempts at human cloning.

**Title:** "Raise from the Ashes" by Amber Eseme Hermione

**Timeline:** This is an AU that takes place somewhere between seasons 2 and 3 Exil-Exodus-Phoenix.

**Summary:** Lex shows up at the Kent farm asking for a place to stay after he returns from the island, but there's a complication, and Lionel is responsible. Set beginning S3 eventual Clex.

Clark carries the crib down the stairs. His father is resting in his parents' bed, and he hears his mother and best friend in the living room. Clark's mind is busy trying to process as he enters the room. _Does this mean I have a daughter? How did Lex find her? What is Lionel DOING! What are we going to do? How much do I tell Lex?_

"It looks like she likes this one," Lex lifts the spoon of orange mush from the jar in his hands and tilts it into the baby's mouth.

"Well, Clark always loves sweet-potato pie." Martha smiles down at the baby.

Lex leans back watching Mrs. Kent wipe the small mouth, "I really am sorry about yours Mrs. Kent." He turns to see Clark standing in the doorway, "How's your Dad?"

Clark places the crib down beside the couch, "He's sleeping. Mom, Lex or I can take… the… the baby if—" He gestures vaguely upstairs.

"Thanks, sweetheart," Martha gently hands over the baby to Lex, "Let me know if you need anything." She rushes upstairs to check on her husband.

Clark sits in the place his mother left and takes the jar from Lex. He examines the baby; round soft cheeks, his green eyes, pale skin, some namless shade fuzz on her head. His mom had put her in a diaper and yellow shirt meant for her own baby. He sighs looking up to see Lex watching him curiously. Clark offers a sheepish smile before trying to mimic Lex's actions with the food, and missing the baby's mouth entirely. Lex is quick to dab it away.

"You missed, place the spoon on her lip then tilt it."

Clark frowns, "Where did you learn how to do this?"

Lex shrugs, "When your Mom is around all the other recent socialite mothers, and you're old enough to help out, you pick up a few things from the nannies." Lex stands spreading the cloth he'd been using over his shoulder. Holding the baby up with both arms he begins patting gently eliciting a gurgle and splatter on the cloth. Nodding as if that was what he was expecting he lays her down in the crib positioning her head with care.

Clark grins, "The infamous businessman Lex Luthor has successfully burped a baby. The tabloids rave at the domesticity. His rivals and allies think he's going soft." He dodges the cloth thrown at his face.

"I guess it's safe to assume she's yours then? I mean the blood sample is from you? Judging by your father's reaction it's a safe bet." Lex stares down at the face fighting sleep, "She's too quiet. Since your Mom is getting all attached I don't want her to spontaneously fall apart on us."

"You're right about the sample, but I don't think Mom's the only one, Lex." Clark smiles in spite of the situation. He follows Lex gaze, "Do you know how he did it? How he made her? Is she a clone?"

"I don't think so. There were several—failed attempts—she's the only one that made it this far. I have to get more information, but I suspect they used other DNA to stabilize it." Lex turns starting to pace. "I need to know how you're different so I know what we're up against."

"What do you mean—against? You don't mean her do you?" Clark steps in front of Lex unconsciously shielding the crib.

Lex lowers his voice to soothing at Clark's gesture, "No Clark, she's no more a threat than you are." He resumes pacing, "My father is who we're up against. He's obviously doing this for a reason. Does he know the blood is yours? If so knowing your abilities will give us an idea of what his plans are. Another mystery is the blood sample, where it is now, and how quickly he can make another now that she's missing. Then there is the question of when he'll start looking for her, and what we can do to keep him from taking her."

Clark put his hands on Lex shoulders, "One thing at a time Lex." Lex nods before Clark continues, "Let's start with what we can answer now. You've seen my speed, I'm sure you've guessed at my strength, what else do you know?"

"You've stopped more bullets than Kevlar," Lex smirks at him, "between Chloe's article about the class rings, and the behavior changes I'd say red meteor rock makes you do a complete reversal of that Clark Kent farmboy charm, and I'm guessing I hit you with my car." _I still don't know what you are! Your blood wouldn't be this valuable if you were simply a meator freak. This incident is the best chance I have of finding out, but I have to be casual or you'll shut me out again._

"Yeah, you did. I've developed a few more _abilities_ since then. I have heat vision, and um x-ray vision." Clark watches the interest in Lex's eyes turn to humor, "What?"

"Desiree, that's when you got the heat vision." The blush that colors Clark's face confirms it, "It has a certain… trigger if you will." _And the x-ray vision explains how you can find things so fast. I won't push my luck tonight—we have more pressing questions to answer._

"You could say that," Clark shakes his head, "Lex, you're taking this really well."

"Clark," Lex squeezes his shoulder, "this is Smallivlle, behind you is a baby that my father grew in a lab, from a blood sample my gold-digging wife gave him, and you're the baby's father for all intents and purposes." Lex spreads his arms wide, "You're not the first _gifted _person I've met, and unlike the majority of them you haven't tried to kill me. In fact I'd be dead several times over if wasn't for you."

Clark nods, "So you're not going to take me and little Claire to a lab for experiments, or think I'm a freak?"

"Hum, Claire—like Clark, not exactly subtle," _Yeah, you're a freak, but who isn't in this town—including me?_

"You don't like it?" Clark hunches his shoulders.

"No it's fine, and I'm going to keep the two of you away from my father. What we'll do after that I don't know yet." _You were raised by the Kents, but any child my father raises with these abilities will be a very dangerous weapon. _

Clark looks down at his feet, "I should have told you sooner."

"Yes, you should have," Lex pulls out his keys walking toward the door. "Go take—_Claire_ up to your Mom, and let her know we'll be back in a bit."

"Where are we going?" Clark waits at the foot of the stairs holding the crib.

"I have some questions for my wife."

**A/N:** Ok, I re-wrote this several times. So far no reviews, but that's ok. I'm not expecting this to be the best fic ever, but it's a start. I'm happier with this chapter than the first. Reviews would be nice.


	3. Asked You to Save Me

**Disclaimer: **The characters of Smallville aren't mine. I just borrow them for fun.

**Chapter 3**

The drive to the castle was quiet as both men kept their eyes forward watching the road and thinking. Lex's hands were rigid on the wheel and his mouth was set in a grim line as he watched the lane cutting through the fields.

_I still don't know who landed me on that island for three months. It could be—Dad—or Helen. Both of them are my enemies at this point. Even if Helen wasn't responsible for the crash she betrayed Clark to my father. No one sells out my friends especially to Lionel. I need to consolidate my resources before "Dear ol' Dad" will start looking for that kid if he hasn't already…_

Clark stares ahead searching the darkness for anything that might be unfortunate enough to get in Lex's path. His eyes shift from Lex to the road at regular intervals. He can see the castle looming closer. With a sigh he breaks their silence.

"Lex, what's the plan?"

"Can you get us past the gate without being seen?"

"Yeah," sheepish grin, "that's how I get in a lot of the time."

Lex nods, slowing the car, "Will you be able to see through the walls, and tell me where people are?"

"No problem." Clark's voice grows smug, "what else do you need?"

Lex smirks at Clark's willingness, "I need you to find Helen, leave me outside the room where she is, and then go pack up my library. You know the books I read most, pack them separately."

"You sure you want me to leave you with her?" concern edges Clark's voice. His green gaze scans Lex for signs of stress or frailty. _Things didn't turn out in your favor last time._

Lex parks on the side of the road and turns to Clark, "I don't want her to know you're here. I'm going to confront her as if she's the first person I've talked to in Smallville. I need to know how much she knows about you, and what my father may or may not be doing. I can't afford for her to guess that I know she sold you out."

Clark frowns as they get out of the car. Lex walks around to his side and arches an eyebrow waiting, "Oh, I'm gunna have to carry you." Lex nods and Clark scoops him up with an arm under Lex's knees and the other at his back, "Hold on." A few seconds later they stopped outside the door. "I don't have to check. I can hear her in your study." He looks back at Lex's face, concerned by his lack of respiration, but his heart was thudding.

Lex exhales from the rush of the speed, "Alright, you can let me down and go on with the plan." Clark sets him on his feet, and Lex straightens his clothes, he turns again to find Clark gone. _I'll have to get used to that. He's being himself around me. It didn't bother him carrying me—bridal style—easiest way to describe it. Right, speaking of brides. _He walks to the door and strides into his study, "Helen, I'm home."

The study is mostly dark with the exception of a fire; which is unnecessary in the late August heat. He doesn't spare a further glance for his surroundings; not really caring if she's changed _Lionel's _interior design. Helen is there as Clark promised, sitting at _his_ desk with her computer. Her distractingly beautiful face—dark hair, wide eyes, pale skin—shows shock, and she is slow to leave his leather chair. Once on her feet she rushes to him, wrapping her thin arms around his neck, and pressing her frame to his.

"Lex," her whisper is relieved, and he slowly brings his arms up to loosely hold her, "I never thought I'd see you again."

_Very cliche Helen, and you didn't waste any time settling into my space now did you? _Her chill fingers pressed against the back of his scalp, her frizz clouded his vision, her purfume seaped into his sinuses. What he found so familiar and comforting was now constircting and loathsome. It took all Lex's training in Lionel's education to keep his new revoltion from his face and voice.

"Someone tried very hard to make sure _we _never reached our destination. I fully intend to find out who stole your honeymoon, and nearly cost our lives." She pulled back opening her mouth to interrupt, inspired he lay a finger over her lips. "I am relieved to find you here safe at the castle." _Because it keeps me from having to hunt you down to find the answers I need. _

"Lex, we're safe, that's what matters." She pulled my face down for a kiss. I remained still, and she pulled back searching my face. "What's wrong?"

"Helen, I need to know what happened."

Taking his hands she leads him over to sit on the couch before the fire. "I woke up, and the pilot was already gone; I tried to wake you—"

He nodded, "You saved yourself. It's only human nature, Helen." He stood and began to pace the room. "I understand the need for survival. Hell, that's why I'm still alive." He reached the stained-glass windows, and spun to face her, "What I don't understand is why you betrayed me."

"Betrayed?" She got up and drifted around the desk to stand between it and him. "You said it was survival; I thought you—"

"You really are a Luthor now, Helen." He took a step closer to her, "What you fail to understand is that if you betray my friends you betray me—especially to my father."

"Friends? Lex what are you talking about?"

"Blood, from your office, Clark was sick and your patient. I took it from you, I gave it back, and you sold it to my father."

Helen turned her back on him. Facing the desk she grabbed a gun from her bag and aimed it at Lex, "I never labeled it. I didn't even tell Lionel whose it was. You're so obsessed with Clark that a day doesn't go by that I don't hear his name. I can't believe I was foolish enough to leave you without a bullet in your brain; that I fell in love with you." She gasped in anger as Clark appeared between them.

Lex sighed, "I can't believe I asked you to save me. No one but Clark has ever been able to do that."

"He's not even human, Lex!"

"A person's humanity isn't determined entirly by their biology, and Clark is more human than you or my father. He's never used me for personal gain."

Helen swiped angry tears from her eyes, "Maybe he doesn't treat friendship that way, but what about you? You know his secret does he know yours? That you have an entire room devoted to 'the Mystery that is Clark Kent'."

"Lex, I asked you to stop investigating me." Clark said evenly maintaining his position between the gun and Lex.

"I did," he explained tightening his grip on Clark's shoulder. "But I keep it here, and I'm the only one who has access. Lionel doesn't even know the room exists. I want you to help me destroy it tonight."

"Now, that you know." Clark accused. "How does she know?"

"I trusted her; like your family did. Clark, I'm sorry, but we were both wrong. We can't have her running to my father with all she knows."

"It's too late for that." Helen raised the weapon higher pointing over Clark's shoulder. "Clark, are you really going to trust the man who's been investigating you for two years?"

Clark shifted putting himself closer to her. "What is that about the devil you know verses the unknown? I've sided with Lex before, and he's had this information for some time. I'll give you credit; you didn't tell Lionel it was my blood, but Lex has been keeping me off people's radar longer. It's time I prove I trust him with my secret." He heated the weapon with is eyes so she dropped it. He swooped in to grab her.

"Alright, we can tie her up and hand her over to the authoreties later. I have more important things to deal with." Lex helped Clark bind his wife, "Oh, and Helen, I'm going to find out what you did on that plane."

**CK/LL-CS/LL-CK/LL-CS/LL**

"Thanks for your help, Clark." Lex drove away from the mansion. Clark held the remains of Lex's research in a box. The smoldering equipment leaving an acred oder in the sports car.

Clark smiled, "I'm just glad I could save you again. What could she have accomplished by shooting you, here?"

"Our revelation backed her into a corner. Thanks for sticking by me back there."

Clark grasped Lex's arm, "I knew I couldn't trust Helen. I just hope I can still trust my best friend."

"There's no more need for deception between us, and I'm going to fight to keep it that way." Lex slowed his car as they neared the Kent's drive. "Clark, once I drop you off I have to get ready for my father's response to my—theft. I don't want you to worry about your secret, but I will likely be gone for several hours."

They got out of the car together. Clark bringing the box with him. "What are you going to do?"

Lex joined him as they walked up to the porch, "I'm not expecting to have access to company assets much longer. First, I'm going to sign the Talon completely over to Lana. Then I'm going to be making donations and auctions to charities and museums; liquidating my assets as it were. Speaking of which I'm going to make sure there is no question who owns this farm."

"Lex, Dad's not going to want you—"

"No, Clark, I know he won't. You grew up here, and look how well that turned out. I want your—daughter—to have the same chance."

The conversation stopped as they entered the kitchen. Sitting at the table was Jonathan with the baby in his arms. He looked up at the pair and nodded.

"Your mother was sleeping, and I didn't want the crying to disturb her."

"When did this start?" Lex asked, walking over to peer down at the baby's face.

"After the two of you left." Jonathan met Lex gaze evenly. "I'm sorry, Lex, it was wrong of me to throw around accusations. I just want to protect my family."

Lex nodded stepping back again. "That makes two of us Mr. Kent. I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure you, Mrs. Kent, Clark, and Claire stay safe." Pausing for a breath he turned gripping Clark's shoulder before leaving cell phone in hand.

"This is Lex. Yes, I'm alive. This experience has given me a new perspective. I want to make some changes—"

**CK/LL-CS/LL-CK/LL-CS/LL**

Lionel sat at his desk reviewing the security footage showing his dead son breaking into his lab. Now, with the blood gone, and the successful experiment missing; he needed to get both back into his posession. A draft entered the smashed window, but Lionel took no notice. He reached for his phone dialing. "Morgan we need to meet."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hi again, sorry for the long wait. I was having trouble getting the confrontation exactly right. I'm debating having Helen out of the picture after this, or working with her later in the plot. I've also decided I'm going to follow as much of season 3 as possible within the contect of this plot. Oh, and Lionel has some morally questionable plans ahead. Thanks for reading, and please leave a review. I feel unloved. :(


	4. Meet the Family

**Disclaimer: **The characters and setting are not mine.

**Chapter 4**

Clark stood in the doorway of the Talon watching Chloe and Lana across the room. At first it looked like they were fighting, but now they were embracing. _I wish I could have talked to them separately. _He took a breath and walked over to join them.

"I know keeping it from you was wrong, but I was afraid of loosing you, and it was good to be the one he confided in again."

Lana took Chloe's hand. "He's always been able to talk to you. Why were you afraid?"

"He loves you." There was a new pain in her voice as she gazed at Lana.

"I'm sorry, Chloe, Lana." They looked up to see him standing behind them. "I'm sorry for how I acted in Metropolis. I know I messed things up."

Lana shifted closer to Chloe presenting a unified front, "I want to say it wasn't you, but we don't really know who you are."

"I was trying to protect you both."

"From what?" Chloe asked.

"The only thing that keeps hurting us is you, Clark."

Chloe looked from one to the other, and was about to back out of the conversation when Lana grabbed her hand.

"You choose me, but then you leave and make Chloe keep your secret from everyone."

Clark took a step back at the expressions on their faces, "Thank you for keeping my secret, Chloe. Lana, you're right I can't keep doing this to you both."

"Then don't." Lana turned to face the counter putting her hands on the cool surface. She was shaking with anger. Chloe laid her hand on Lana's shoulder and looked up into Clark's face.

"That's what friends do for each other, Clark." She frowned. "What else is bothering you?"

He pursed his lips shaking his head, "I can't talk about it yet. You'll know soon." He turned to go.

"You're not staying?" Chloe accused. Lana turned to see his face as he answered.

"Yes, I'll stay if everything works out."

"Clark, you can't keep running away. Sometimes you have to stop and face your demons."

Lana blinks away moisture from her eyes and turns away from them again, "When you decide let us know."

Clark took that as his cue to leave. Looking back he watched Chloe rubbing circles across Lana's back. The brunette's head rested in her arms on the counter, and the blonde shifted closer to continue their conversation. Clark sighed waling back out onto main street.

**CK/LL-CS/LL-CK/LL-CS/LL**

Lex had a very productive morning for someone who was supposed to be dead. The briefcase he had with him contained several documents that were being distributed through public records. Lana was now the majority owner of the Talon but LexCourp's share was the second largest. The property belonged wholly to her. The Kent's debts had been paid off, and their farm was again theirs in full. He now was the owner of Metropolis United Charities which had handled Clark's "adoption" and now Claire's as well.

There were several things he needed to do: deal with Helen, sell, auction, or donate many of his extravagant possessions, fill out Claire's birth certificate, and find out what else his father was hiding. Several of these tasks would require Clark's help or input so to that end he was returning to the farm. As he pulled up beside the barn he saw Clark getting out of the family truck.

"Hey, you're back." Clark's smile wasn't as easy as usual.

"Is everything ok, Clark?" Lex laid a hand on his friend's shoulder.

Clark shrugged, "I just saw Chloe and Lana in town."

"They're not as welcoming of the prodigal farm boy."

Clark led the way into the house. The space was too quiet. He looked up searching the second floor. "They're not in the house."

Lex was watching him, "You're using your x-ray vision." He chuckled, "I always used to think you had something in your eye. Can you see inside the barn from here? They might be in there."

"Yeah, sure." Clark scanned the outside and he froze. "I told them to leave me alone."

Lex seriously considered asking if Lana and Chloe were outside, but he did know from Clark's tone and posture that the situation was much more serious. "Who's out there?"

Clark sighed, "These guys I knew from Metropolis. One of them got me to steel something for him—from your father." Clark bit his lip turning repentant eyes on Lex.

He shrugged, "What was it? That's probably what they want."

"I don't know." Clark flashed up the stairs and back. He held out a white container about the size of a toothbrush holder. "Here it is."

Lex took the case and opened it. Gingerly he lifted the glass cylinder holding it up to examine the red liquid inside. "No wonder Dad wants it back especially since we have—Claire!" Lex's blue eyes widened as he looked back at Clark.

**CK/LL-CS/LL-CK/LL-CS/LL**

Clark walked into the barn first. "Mom? Dad?"

"Yes Kal?" Morgan Edge stood holding Claire in his arms. "Sorry to bother you, but I wanted to meet the parents."

"Mom?" Clark asked calmly ignoring the man. His mother was tied up but not injured. A man stood beside her with a gun.

"Son," Clark turned to look at his Dad, "It's ok, don't do anything."

Edge took a step back keeping the baby out of Clark's reach, "Now I know you're quick, but you can save all three of them."

Clark nodded, "Give me the baby, and we can go get it."

"Sorry, Kal, but I'm not taking my chances."

"Looking for this?" Lex asked stepping into the barn holding the blood sample in his hand. "I suggest you bring—my daughter." _Where did THAT come from? _"I'll give you what you came for."

"Fair enough," He approached Lex holding out a hand. "Just don't do anything foolish, or I might drop her." They made the exchange. "Have any idea why your Dad wants this so bad?"

Lex grinned as if people weren't tied up to either side of him, "Your guess is as good as mine."

"Hmm." The thug walked out of the barn. He turned looking back at Lex, "Congratulations, she has Lillian's hair." Then he walked out of sight.

Lex looked down at the little baby whose hands reached toward the light. His eyes followed up to the firry wisps decorating her fragile skull. _How did I know? Why would Dad use my genes? Is it true? _

"Why are the two of you still here?" Clark asked looking from one gunman to the other.

The black man by his mother smirked. "Insurance purposes—when the deal's done Edge will call. If all goes well we'll leave."

**CK/LL-CS/LL-CK/LL-CS/LL**

[A/N: Have you ever wondered how Morgan Edge got to Metropolis so fast? They make it seem like it's happening all at once. Isn't the drive usually three hours?]

The limo pulls up to the docks and Lionel Luthor steps out with his security hovering a discrete distance.

"Extraordinary how the smell of creosote and algae can take you back thirty years isn't it?" Lionel strolled over to stand beside his old friend.

"A lot of memories buried here."

"Yeah where they belong." Lionel looks at him expectantly. "Don't tell me I've come all the way out here for nothing."

"No," Edge hands the paper bag to the businessman.

"Intriguing presentation." Lionel opens the bag.

"It's not the packaging that's important."

Lionel chuckles humorlessly.

"Unless you don't trust me."

"Trust, you? Trust has never had anything to do with our friendship." He passes the bag back to Edge and walks to his limo. A window rolls down and he passes the vile to a waiting woman. She confirms that it is the same as the sample they had before.

"It's like this blood is liquid gold." The crime lord observed. "Isn't there more where that came from?"

Lionel opens the door to climb into the luxury car, "Unfourtunatly the source is a mystery to me. My contact turned out to be… let's say uncooperative."

"Well there are ways of making them talk." He reached out to close the door for Lionel. "Oh and congratulations. I met your granddaughter today."

Lionel looked up sharply, "Did you also see Lex? I've been trying to find him since his rescue."

"Lionel, I can bring them to you."

**CK/LL-CS/LL-CK/LL-CS/LL**

Back at the Kent barn the scene was still tense. Clark stood where Edge had left him; arms crossed and watching the gunmen. Martha and Jonathan were stilltied to opposite sides of the building. Lex held Claire safely in his arms, and she was entertaining herself by ridding him of his buttons. Once each came free of the threads he promptly put it in his pocket so she wouldn't swallow it.

Their long-haired assailent's phone rang. "Yeah… Yes sir…" He closed his phone. "That was Edge. He wants us to bring the son and the kid to him."

"I think Dad can pick up a phone if he wants to arrange a face to face."

"Look here rich boy." The dark skinned thug walked toward Lex. "We do what the boss says."

"What astounding company loyalty." Lex smirks backing out of the barn door.

Several things happened at once. The coats of the attackers blew in a breeze. Martha Kent disappeared from the barn. Jonathan Kent pushed himself up and into the one who'd been hovering over him. His gun went off as he fell to the ground aimed at Lex and Claire.

Lex turned his back shielding the baby. He shivered feeling the weight of Clark behind him. The moment was long enough for him to feel two exhales of hot moist air on his neck before Clark moved around him tugging Claire from his grasp. Lex spun back into the fray pulling Jonathan to his feet.

The two men now devoid their weapons thanks to Clark's speed separated. Lex worked to find the edge of the tape binding Jonathan's wrists. The curly haired attacker jumped in from behind fastening his arms around Lex's throat as the other went after Jonathan. A well aimed blow from behind with a shovel took care of Jonathan's attacker. Unfortunately that gave the other man a chance to start dragging Lex backward.

Marthat Kent used the sharp edge of the shovel to cut her husband's binds. "He has the baby, and he's taking her someplace safe."

Jonathan yanked the tape off his wrists turning to the man struggling with the young Luthor. "Let him go. Your guns are gone. Your friend is down. You're not leaving this farm with Lex."

"You're wrong because that beast of a son of your's isn't here to stop me, or take this." He pulled a knife holding it to Lex's neck.

"Yeah, now they'll let you go." Lex encouraged sarcastically. "You've tied them up, threatened their lives, and insulted their son."

"Lex be quiet." Jonathan warned.

Lex smirked unable to stop himself, "Yes, Dad."

Apparently Lex's humor was contagious, "That's Mr. Kent to you, Alexander."

Ignoring the two men the thug said. "Lady, put the shovel down or this rich brat with be painted in red." Martha nodded dropping her weapon. "Hey, get up!' He yelled at his partner on the ground. The other man got shakily to his feet holding his head between his hands.

"Lionel's not going to be happy that you threatened his son." Martha reasoned.

"Wouldn't have to if he came quietly."

Jonathan shoved the unsteady man forward pushing him into Lex and his attacker. Lex hissed s the cold metal sliced into his throat, but managed to force the arm away from his face. Rolling away he pinned the arm down as Jonathan pounced on the man throwing punches. Martha stood over the second man who'd struggled free of the tangle of limbs, and was still holding his head.

Lex pulled away; holding pressure on his neck. "Mr. Kent, you can get off him." Gasping he looked over at the two men on the floor. "Can you get the guys phone?" The farmer handed it to him. Lex dialed a familiar number.

**CK/LL-CS/LL-CK/LL-CS/LL**

Lionel stood waiting beside Morgan when his phone rang. The business man answered. "Luthor… Hello Lex… I'll let him know… Oh, and Lex, I'm looking forward to seeing that alleged grandchild of mine." He closed his phone smirking, "It looks like you're going to need some new lackeys Morgan. You should find better help next time." He slid into the limo closing the door and leaving Morgan standing on the docks.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Ok, so I've changed several things to the plot of "Phoneix" Morgan Edge doesn't know that "Kal" is the cource of the blood, and I'm planning on keeping it that way, but he may find out his weakness at some point. I hope it wasn't confusing when I moved from place to place; I tried to make it clear where we were. There are plenty of twists ahead so keep reading, and a review would be really nice.


	5. Place Doesn't Make the Home

**Disclaimer: **Only Claire is mine. The people, places, and plots of Smallville have been tweaked, expanded, and shifted to suite my fancy—but they're not mine.

**Chapter 5**

The police cruisers pulled away from the yellow house in the late afternoon. Jonathan sighed as he walked back into the kitchen. Martha arranged things into a box and Jonathan approached with the tape.

"It just won't seem right calling any other place home."

Clark came into the house with the baby cradled in his arms. "It's not the place that makes the home, Dad."

Martha turned. "Does that mean you're coming with us?" She took the baby from him looking her over.

"I've closed the door on my time in Metropolis. I called the police and told them where the money is that I stole." He looked down touching the baby's soft hair gently. "I guess you can't run away from the problem when the real problem is in your blood."

Jonathan stepped forward putting his hands on Clark's shoulders. "Hey, Clark don't be so hard on yourself." A faint knock on the door drew his attention. "Come on in, Lex."

"Sorry it took us so long to get back. I didn't want Sheriff Addams asking too many questions about Claire." He glanced from Lex to his parents.

Lex nodded. "She was in good hands, and I suggest you keep her away from buttons." The other three smiled appreciatively. Lex stepped past Clark putting the briefcase down. "In all the excitement I wasn't able to hand these over."

Jonathan took the paper handed him; Martha peered over his shoulder. She looked up at Lex, "You bought our farm?"

"I put your names in the deed."

Jonathan frowned, "We can't accept this."

"There is nothing to accept but my gratitude. If there's a chance that Claire might be mine I want to make sure she gets the best parenting possible."

"Lex, she's—" Jonathan tried to interrupt.

"That means she's staying with you. The least I can do to secure her future is to help you keep your farm."

"Uh," the farmer's voice was gruff with emotion. "We'll find a way to pay you back."

"I'm not worried about that, Mr. Kent. If it's not too presumptuous I hope you just consider me part of the family."

Jonathan nodded taking the baby his wife passed him. Martha threw her arms around Lex hugging him until he relaxed into her embrace. Clark smiled putting an arm around Lex's shoulders.

"Alright," Lex reluctantly pulled out of the embrace. "I have to go meet with my father tonight, but I have to get the rest of this done first." He pulled a single sheet of paper and a pen from the briefcase. "First name Claire as we agreed. I want Kent as her last name because I don't want Luthor hanging over her for the rest of her life. Plus, we're not even sure Dad used—"

Martha put a soothing hand on his back, "You know she's yours. Are you sure about the last name?" He nodded.

Jonathan looked down at the papers on the table. "Your mother's name was Lillian wasn't it?"

"Yes?" Lex paused before writing the first name.

"Claire. Lillian. Kent." Martha said each name distinctly and smiled.

"Go on," Jonathan encouraged. "Write it down."

Lex nodded releasing a breath. "Who are we naming as the father? I'm considering naming Helen as the mother, and arranging her disappearance."

"If that's the case the father should be you." Martha reasoned.

"What about Clark? We can come up with someone else as the mother."

"She looks too much like you, Lex." Clark spoke from where he was sitting on the stairs. "If she is yours then your paternity can be verified easily."

"Clark's right," Jonathan agreed. "We don't need another reason for people to be taking Clark's blood. I wouldn't name a mother because it can't be verified."

"True," Lex smirked filling out the appropriate information. "Fathering another woman's child could explain why Helen left me; and from a societal perspective it's nothing out of the ordinary." Clark joined the three at the table deciding other facts about the child's birth until the document was complete.

"Isn't Lionel going to come looking for her?" Clark asked after a while.

"That's why I'm going to meet with him." Lex looked around at the three Kents. "I'm going to make a deal with him. He leaves Smallville unchanged if I go work with him in Metropolis."

"What about LexCourp?" Martha asks, "and the Talon?"

"I'm leaving Gabe Sullivan in charge of the company, and Lana owns the building and the majority of the Talon's stock."

"Careful Lex," Jonathan warned. "Don't get cocky. Your father will take any opportunity to stab you in the back."

"Thank you for the concern, Mr. Kent, but I know more than most what he's capable of. I'm also going to use the chance to get access to his research."

"If he'll take your offer," Martha cautioned. "It might not fit into his plans."

"That's true, but I have to try. I'm not giving up on LexCourp. My priorities have shifted." He looked down at the now sleeping baby. Claire's grunting breathing was oddly soothing, and he smiled.

"You want to put her to bed?" Martha asked. Lex raised his eyes and nodded. "Come on then. You know she's consistent—awake with the sun and to bed as it sets."

"She's perfect for a farming family."

"Maybe," Martha opened the door to her and Jon's bedroom where the crib had been set. _It probably has more to do with her Kryptonien blood, but I don't know how much Clark told you. _She watched as Lex set the little girl in the bed. He looked down at her for a long moment. "She'll be here when you get back, I promise."

"I know." He looked up and the lost look in his eyes made him look the young twenty-something that he was, and not the controlled business man. "Thank you."

"Why are you thanking me?" She smiled still lingering in the doorway.

"For showing me what a family is." He passed her and made his way down the stairs.

**CK/LL-CS/LL-CK/LL-CS/LL**

Lex left the darkness of the Metropolis streets behind as he entered the LuthorCourp building. He crossed the lobby and entered the waiting elevator. The doors slid closed as he pressed the button for the top floor. He smirked feeling the speed of the express elevator. _This has nothing on Clark._

"Nice to see you're still among the living, Lex." Lionel stood from his desk.

"So says the man who had my name put on a gravestone." Lex stayed near the door out of reach; Lionel was prone to meaningless displays of physicality when he nearly lost his heir.

"I had search parties over half the planet for almost three months." The elder Luthor held his palms wide in a placating gesture.

"It must have been the wrong half." Lex's tone was smoothly sarcastic. "What was so important you had to send incompetent thugs to track me down today?"

"They were looking for stolen property. Finding you was a happy accident." Lionel gave a leering smile as he settled behind his desk. "Speaking of celebratory occurrences; where is the newest little Luthor?"

Lex strode forward confidence rolling off him. "Claire's with her adoptive parents—where I intend her to stay. Thanks for creating Metropolis United Charities all those years ago. It made things much simpler."

"I take it the Kents told you about that. You see the problem is that you see her as a child. She is an experiment—one that you took from a facility of mine."

Lex shook his head. "Why did you use my DNA? Making a new and improved heir? That doesn't fit into your vision of her as a test subject."

"That was a goal I considered while you were lost." Lionel conceded, "My DNA didn't blend with the sample. Do you have any idea why that might be?" He laced his fingers leaning back in his chair.

"None," Lex sighed. "I honestly don't care either."

"Come now, Lex! Where's the scientist in you?"

"That's taking a back seat to the _father_ who won't let anyone manipulate his child."

"The _child _that was grown in a lab?" Lionel matched his son's scathing tone.

"Careful, Dad, you're going to offend the people in this country who use fertility treatments."

"I don't care about the percentage of embryos created in test tubes. What is it that you really want with this infant? Are you going to play house with the Kents?"

"What I want is to work with you again, Dad." Shock flitted across Lionel's face. "The only way that's going to happen is if you agree to leave Claire with the Kent family _permanently. _Secondly, I want to be allowed access to the research concerning her conception."

"Not leaving much room for negotiation, Lex." Lionel smirked putting his hands on the desk. "I can always just make another test subject, but I'll only have one heir." He stood extending his hand. "It's a deal." As Lex accepted the hand he was pulled into an awkward embrace. "Welcome back to the family, Lex."

**CK/LL-CS/LL-CK/LL-CS/LL**

The next day four friends sat around a table in Smallville High's cafeteria. Three friends looked anxiously at the top of a dark curly head face first in his science notes. The tray of food was mercifully clear of his landing.

"How long has he been like this?" Lana asked.

"How long he's been sleep or exhausted all the time?" Pete asked poking his friend with a pencil with no response.

"Both, and stop messing with him Pete. I want to eat in peace before you wake him." She picked up the rectangle of greasy pizza, and chewed.

"He's been like this since he got back from Metropolis." The blond girl mused picking at a dry brownie. "Is it possible he's just trying to catch up on sleep?"

"I'm not so sure." Pete said leaning forward. "Has anyone been over to his house lately?"

Lana sighed. "I was, but I didn't go inside."

The blond grinned. "What are you thinking Pete?"

"Maybe something's different at home. I don't want to worry, but has anyone seen either of his parents in the last couple days?" The two girls stared at him. "Hey, it's just a theory. The point is someone needs to go find out what's up."

"Or," Lana suggested. "One of you can ask him when he wakes up." She stood up to take her tray.

Chloe looked up. "Are you going to drop by the Torch before you leave today?"

"Yeah," The brunette smiled. "I'll be there, but I'm going swimming so I can't stay long." Then she walked away from the group.

"So are we going to bother asking him?" Chloe asked her conscious male companion.

"Nah, I'll just drop by their farm after school."

**CK/LL-CS/LL-CK/LL-CS/LL**

That afternoon as other students crowded the exits Lana made a detour to the office of the school paper. She stepped inside and received a bright genuine smile. This was Chloe Sullivan—not the brash reporter, or caffeine-addicted workaholic, or even Pete and Clark's best friend. This was the girl who called her sister, and didn't think she was perfect, and who put her own feelings aside to be there for Lana.

"Hey, Chloe," she adjusted her bag and came further into the room.

"I know you're busy, and swimming is usually just Lana time, but I was wondering if I could join you later?" Chloe's green eyes pleaded, and her pale lips pouted.

Lana laughed. "When have I ever been able to say no to that face? Sure, if you're not too busy with your column at the _Daily Planet. _I won't mind the company."

"Great! I've just got a few things to finish up here. Then I'll be on my way." She turned back to her computer, but it wasn't a dismissal.

"Ok, well I'm gunna get a few laps in before you get there." She headed for the door again. "See you soon, Love." Lana turned to see how her endearment had been received. Chloe grinned and got back to work. Lana sighed once she got out into the hall. _Why do my friends always fall in love with me? I know Chloe wants to be with me, but what about Clark? Hasn't he hurt us both enough? _

At this point Lana had exited the building, and hurried to her red SUV. Lana opened the door, and dropped her bag in the passenger seat. Her door was already closed; then she put her key in the ignition.

"Lana, Hi!"

She looked out at the boy who'd spoken. He had longish bark blond hair, and a pale face. She had to be Smallville's Perfect Princess so she smiled at him. "Hi." Then she drove off to the pool.

**CK/LL-CS/LL-CK/LL-CS/LL**

Around the time Lana walked into the Torch office Pete turned onto the Kent's driveway. He walked up onto the porch and tapped politely on the screen door. Mrs. Kent looked up from a mug of something warm. She smiled when she saw him, and waved him inside the house.

"Hey, Pete, you haven't been around here since Clark came back to us."

"Well, I know he's been really busy getting used to being back and all. Mrs. Kent, is everything ok? Clark has slept through lunch every day this week, and Chloe and I are getting worried."

"He's been staying up most nights so his father and I can get some rest." She yawned and took a sip of coffee. "I'm sure you know how it is with a new baby in the house."

"What baby? Did you guys adopt again?" He grinned at the thought of Clark with a sibling. "After what happened with Ryan I'm sure Clark will be great as a big brother."

The screen door opened behind Pete. "Clark fell asleep as soon as he sat down in the Fortress." He turned to see Lex Luthor with a smirk and a light colored bundle in his arms.

"Pete?" Martha drew his attention. "Claire is in the middle of a very complicated situation, but we won't be raising her as Clark's sister."

Lex came over to the table. "I take it he knows everything?" The woman nodded. "Clark will want him to know the truth then."

"What do you know about truth Luthor?" Pete stood. "For your information I've know about Clark's secrets for months. If there's anything else I'll hear it from Clark—not you." He let the screen door slam.

"Mrs. Kent, can you take Claire? I don't want him to wake Clark right now. He's been trying to do too much."

"Lex, don't take what Pete says personally. He feels like Clark replaced him with you." She accepted the white swaddled bundle.

Lex sighed. "The fact that I'm a Luthor and he's a Ross doesn't help." He strode across the yard, and into the barn. He could hear Pete on the stairs above him, and ran to catch him. "Pete!" He hissed when he reached the loft.

"Luthor leave me alone. I don't know how you tricked Clark into telling you his secrets, but I'm not going to let you come in here and take over using Clark for your gain."

Lex paced to the window. "Pete, he trusted you first. Doesn't that mean something? I'm not here to replace you, or make Clark do anything he doesn't want to do."

"He can trust me because we've been friends for years. Then you come along, and suddenly our friendship doesn't matter. Why are you even here, Luthor? What do you get from Clark?" Pete stepped closer.

"With Clark I don't constantly have to prove myself worthy. You grew up in this community, and your name isn't synonymous with corruption and fear. I have had to fight for the respect you automatically receive by being born a Ross." Lex's tone was level, his posture relaxed, and his breathing calm. "I get the same friendship you do, but unlike your bonds with other people, I only have Clark. The reason I followed you up here was to ask you not to wake _our _friend. He needs any sleep he can get. Now either you can wait to hear about Claire's origins from Clark, or one of the Kents can tell you now." Lex walked back to the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Pete demanded.

"It's my turn to watch Claire while Clark does his homework and chores, or catches up on sleep." He descended to the main floor of the barn, and returned to the house.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Question: what do you think about me switching POV to other characters than Clark and Lex? Also letting you know I'm working my way into episode 3 "Extinction"; which is why I left Lana at the pool. I'm also ready with my first chapter in episode 4 "Slumber" once we get there. I'm really going to be working the Clex ship in that chapter. One more question: Was I too heavy in the Chlana ship this chapter? It's going to form as they go though everything in my version of season three. Other than that, please review.


	6. A Wierd Day

**A/N: **Ok, this is important. I know I skipped episode 3 "Extinction", but my thumb-drive died. I had almost an entire chapter written! I'm going to try to get the information off the drive, but I didn't want to just leave you hanging. I had this ready, and I will backtrack once I get what I need. Sorry, if it gets confusing. I want to keep going forward. Here's the first chapter for episode 4 "Slumber".

**Disclaimer: **Claire is mine, and everything else isn't. I'm just tweaking plots and characters to suit my interest. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 [For Now] <strong>

The heat of the afternoon hung heavy around Clark as he trudged through the trees. Finally he broke free from the narrow path at the beginning of the dock. With a relieved sigh, pealed off his white tee, and kicked off his shoes. His hands moved to his belt.

"Hi, Clark." The amused voice came from behind him.

"Lana! I didn't think anybody else was out here." He looked from side to side guiltily.

"Well, looks like we had the same idea for cooling off." She smiled and glanced down.

"Yeah, it's a scorcher." Lana's eyes traveled across his bare chest. Clark fiddled with his shirt in his hands. "You know I'll come back."

Lana smiled shyly. "No why? It's a big lake. There's enough room for both of us." She gestured with her arms before dropping them. "I'm game if you are."

Clark shook his head grinning. "Uh, ok."

She turned her back. "Go first, I won't peak."

Sucking in a nervous breath Clark removed his jeans and blue boxers before turning and running to the end of the dock. He broke the surface of the water in a rush of bubbles and white spray. Clark surfaced and shook his black locks from his face.

"Alright, Clark, turn around." Lana called from the dock. He did so treading water until he heard a splash. He waited for her to surface looking around for a sign of her.

"Lana? Lana!" A splash of water and a hand on his back was a relief.

"I thought we weren't going to talk about her anymore, Clark." The familiar rich masculine voice surprised him.

"Lex!" He spun facing the storm blue eyes and amused smirk.

"Yes, Clark?"

"Where's Lana?" Clark looked around franticly.

Lex's hands cupped his face. "Clark, it's just you and me, relax."

"But—" Clark sucked in a breath as Lex pulled himself closer. His hands tugged Clark closer. Clark found himself focusing on Lex mouth, his scarred upper lip.

"AH! HELP!" They pulled apart watching the girl run back into the trees. Clark looked back to Lex with wide eyes.

Lex smiled. "Go, its ok, Clark." He trailed his hands down Clark's chest as he pulled away. Clark nodded super-speeding over to the dock to grab his clothes. Lana's pink tank, under-ware, and shorts were absent. In their place Clark stepped over a neat pile: suit jacket, dark slacks, and blue button-down. He didn't have time to consider this as he dressed and rushed to find the girl who'd screamed. She stumbled forward through the green, and he appeared in front of her.

"What's wrong?" She panted; blue eyes wide, red-blond hair fanned around her face. Clark laid his hand on her shoulder. She dodged around him and frantically looked from side to side.

"It's here!" She gasped. "Run. Run!" An earth-covered hand latched onto her ankle. Clark lunged as it yanked her down. "NO! Don't let him take me! NOO!" She screamed again as Clark tried to pull her up from the dirt. He lost his grip and stared at his empty fingers in shock.

**CK/LL-CS/LL-CK/LL-CS/LL**

Clark paced around the dining room. "I dug holes, I used my ex-ray vision, but it's like she just vanished."

Jonathan glanced up from his paper and lowered his coffee cup. "Was anybody else out there with you?"

That was a complicated mystery in itself. "No, it was just me." Clark answered quickly.

Martha looked up from coaxing a spoon of mush into Claire's mouth. "You were skinny dipping alone?"

Clark offered a smile. "Well, it was kind of a spur of the moment thing."

Jonathan took a sip of coffee. "Alright, son, I'll give the Sheriff a call."

"Maybe I should skip school and go look for her."

Martha shook her head. "Clark, it's not your responsibility to save everybody."

"Besides," Jonathan stood up. "Right now we have a surprise for you." He clapped a hand on Clark's shoulder. "Outside!"

Clark led the way onto the porch. He caught sight of a massive blue truck beyond the yellow picket fence. "Wow, I didn't know you bought a new truck."

"It's not mine Clark. It's yours."

Clark looked over his right shoulder at his father. "What?" He turned to his mother who held the red-haired infant. "Oh my God! Wait till I tell Pete!" Both of his parents laughed.

"This isn't just for fun. We needed a new truck around here anyway."

Clark ran a hand over the royal blue metal. "How could we afford it?"

Jonathan put his arm around his wife. "Well, the extra money Lex gave us came in handy."

Clark turned back to face them. "Considering the source I'm surprised you used it."

"After all the five of us have been though together," Martha smiled down at the baby in her arms.

"It's shown us how wrong we were about him." Jonathan finished.

Clark grinned. "I don't know what to say."

Jonathan pulled a key from his pocket. "Say you'll take good care of her."

"I'll take good care of her." He grabbed the key and hugged his family.

"Alright, you better get to school. You're late already."

"Ok," Clark bent down kissing the pale forehead. "Don't break anything too important while I'm gone Claire Bear." The baby gurgled looking up at him.

"Oh," Jonathan added as Clark went around the truck. "We'll let you know if Sheriff Adams finds anything about that girl."

"Ok, thanks, Dad."

**CK/LL-CS/LL-CK/LL-CS/LL**

Clark made his way through the crowded brightly colored hall. He spotted Lana coming from the opposite direction. She grinned when she spotted him.

"Lana, look, about yesterday."

She waved dismissing his apology. "Oh its ok, Clark."

He blinked, confused. "You're not mad?"

She walked ahead of him. "You were there first, and you wanted time alone with Lex." She giggled. "You looked kind of busy when I left."

Clark stepped past and turned to face her. "Did you hear the screaming?"

"Yeah, but I didn't see what happened. Who was it?"

"Some girl," he shrugged.

"Is she ok?"

"I don't know. She just kind of disappeared." _You did_ _too after asking me to swim with you. _"I'm sorry that… Lex and I… ran you off."

"It's ok Clark. I'm not mad your boyfriend has first claim on you. I was surprised because he has his own pool, but hey." She shrugged walking away from him.

"Lana, Lex isn't my—"

She flashed him a grin over her shoulder. "I'm sorry. Do you prefer partner or lover? I've got to get to class Clark."

He watched her go in shock then spotted the girl form the lake. He hurried after her. "Hey! Hey, wait. Hey, who are you?" He caught up, and stopped her by the display case. "What happened? I saw you get pulled into the ground. At least tell me your name."

"Uh, Sara… Sara Conroy."

"Ok, Sara, what's going on?" Clark kept his tone soft. She looked so scared; eyes shifting from place to place.

"He's after me."

"Who?"

"He's always after me." Then the air between them vibrated as something red appeared. He spun around spotting Pete coming toward him.

"Clark, where were you?"

"Pete, did you see that guy?"

Pete checked either side of the hallway. "What guy?"

Clark's voice rose in surprise. "How could you miss him? He had a big red cape on! He was standing right there!" He turned to the display case. "Sara you must have." Clark looked back at Pete whose head was cocked in confusion.

"Who's Sara?"

Clark was haltingly unsure. "Sh—she was right there."

Pete grinned. "The insanity defense, it's working, I get it."

"I'm not insane." Clark furrowed his brows defensively.

"What do you call skipping a history exam worth fifty percent of your grade?"

"That's today?"

"That _was _today, and after your lover helped us all study last week, you flunked." Pete turned and left Clark standing there.

**CK/LL-CS/LL-CK/LL-CS/LL**

Clark hurried to the one person he figured would believe and help him in a time like this. "Chloe, I _need _your help. Something came up at the lake yesterday."

She grinned. "Yeah I heard." She glanced back at the layout she was arranging. "You are referring to your lover's exhibitionist tendencies?"

Clark blinked, "You know about that?"

"Clark, this is high school, everybody knows." She passed him.

"But—did Sara Conroy tell you?" He turned to face her again flustered.

"Highly doubtful since I've never met anyone with that name; Lana is living with me remember?"

"Yeah, but this girl's a new student, I think. I saw her in the woods, and I just saw her in the hallway. She's definitely a candidate for 'Wall of Weird' material."

"Well that's too bad—since the Wall of Weird has been retired." She turned to the empty red bulletin-board. The only evidence of the collage of articles was brighter patches of un-faded paper.

"Chloe who did this?" An edge of anger entered Clark's voice.

"I did. It's time to leave childish pursuits behind. You're not the only one who grew up this summer." She tilted her head. "Besides I think the _Daily Planet_ was beginning to frown on my little obsession."

Clark took a few steps back to her. "But we know these stories are true."

"Do we? People have died because of that wall. Both of our significant others have been targeted again and again."

"Who are you talking about?" Clark shook his head.

"As of a week ago your Lexipie was shot at, and my girlfriend was stalked, nearly drowned, and later abducted by the Mutant Gestapo himself."

Clark put his head in his hands. "Yeah, but them, and lots of people have been saved because of the wall." He wasn't even going to consider what she'd said about significant others.

"The point is; I'm done chasing windmills Clark, from now on only hard news that can be backed up with facts."

**CK/LL-CS/LL-CK/LL-CS/LL**

Clark was no less confused when he walked into the kitchen after school. His mom looked up from the tray of cookies she was putting onto a plate. "Hey sweetheart; how was your day? Lex came by to borrow Claire for the afternoon."

"It was weird, Mom." He frowned looking down at the pile of cookies she was handling. "Do you know… about me… and Lex?"

She looked up at him; a smile creasing her cheeks. "If it's a special day for the two of you, that I don't know about; go ahead to the mansion. I'll cover for you with your father."

Clark raised his eyebrows. "So, Dad doesn't know?"

She put her hands on his arms her face turned up to look at him. "You said you wanted to wait, and I respect your choice. I don't think you're giving him enough credit, but it can wait until you're both ready for your Dad's protective father speech." She smiled again before grabbing up some cookies in a napkin. "Make sure some of these make it to Lex. You know I'll ask him."

"Sure, thanks, Mom." Clark pocketed the cookies. Then he turned and left the kitchen super-speeding down the road to the mansion. _When did Lex and I? What about my feelings for Lana? Why don't I remember us getting together?_

He arrived in Lex's study and the first thing he saw was a table set for two with a highchair beside it. The table was draped with a white cloth and dusky purple tulips sat in a vase surrounded by tiny tea-candles. He delicately touched one of the blossoms. _Who would have known Lex was such a romantic. _

A low groan from near the fireplace caught his attention. Clark peered past the dark leather with his ex-ray vision and spotted a figure on the floor. He flashed over, but froze at the sight. Dark blood stained Lex's pale-blue long-sleeve. His hands were sliced open from trying to pry a large sword from his gut. His face was pale and taught with pain.

"Lex!" He knelt down beside his friend—or lover—it didn't really matter.

Lex's lips twitched into a smile. "Sorry about the mess, Sweet Pea."

Clark reached to lift Lex. "Don't worry about that. We have to get you to a hospital."

Lex shook his head, and winced as if that movement caused him pain. "How much do you know about Japanese history, Clark?" He took Clark's hand and squeezed.

"Not much why?" _Why are you asking this now? _

"I'll give you your first lesson." Lex swallowed. He tugged Clark's hand, kissed his palm, and left it to rest on his scalp. Clark began rubbing the smooth skin as if he did it regularly. "This was a ceremonial weapon used by a sixteenth century group of Samurai warriors. Legend has it that the blade was forged in the fires of Mt. Fuji, and can cut through anything." Lex opened his eyes. "If you move me this sword will go completely through, and I will bleed to death before even you can get me anywhere."

"Then let me call an ambulance?" Clark stood. Panic raced through him.

"No, Clark, you have to find Claire."

"Where is she?" Clark searched the rooms beyond the stone walls.

"He took her."

"Who?" Clark found himself asking that a lot lately.

"It was the guy after Sara Conroy. Clark you have to hurry—you have to save them."

Clark shook his head. "Wh—what about you, Lex?"

"Sorry, Love." Lex reached out and grabbed the blade. With a grunt of pain he yanked it free. The deadly weapon clattered to the floor above Lex's head.

"No!" Clark threw himself down beside Lex again. "Lex, _why_ would you do that?" The word why became a sob. Clark held both hands over the wound.

"You… wouldn't… leave me…" His words were forced out with each breath. "You… have to… save our… daughter…"

"I still can't leave you to—to _die alone_." Clark hung his head watching drops of water darken Lex's shirt.

"Everyone… dies… alone… Clark..." Lex's breathing sped up as he fought to keep going, but now Clark's genes were coated in red ooze.

"You wouldn't let me try to save you." Clark gritted his teeth against the sorrow clawing at his chest.

"Shh… Clark… you're… all—ways… my… he—ro…" Lex breaths came slower, his eyes blinked often, and his mouth was caught between a smile and a grimace. "Love…"

Clark's lips descended on Lex, and felt the cool mouth respond before it stilled. With a gasp Clark pulled back. "Lex? Lex!" He dropped his head onto the motionless warm chest. Then gulped in air and jerked back before the tang of Lex's blood made him gag. He forced himself to his feet backing away then ran.

**CK/LL-CS/LL-CK/LL-CS/LL**

He flew out of the castle the wind drying his tears and Lex's blood that covered him. He forced himself to stop at the farm; his parents had to know what happened. "MOM! DAD! I need your help!" He saw movement, and turned to find the girl from before. "Sara? What are you doing here?"

"Lilacs, I haven't seen lilacs in years. They're my favorites; my mother used to grow them for me."

Clark sighed. _Lex wanted me to save her. _"Where is your family?"

"Listen. Please don't let him take me again."

"Who?" _Again with that question!_

"The Traveler, Clark."

"How do you know my name?" _Did she have something to do with what happened to Lex? _

A rushing sound came from behind Clark and wind whipped both their hair. Sara screamed and Clark turned to see the same figure from school. The face covered by the red hood, but its fingers stretched long and skeletal. It rumbled in a guttural voice.

"Sara, you cannot escape me."

Clark had had enough with this creature. After what happened with Van he'd promised to try to be more reasonable with meteor infected people, but this _thing_ had done too much. He strode forward grabbing it by the cloak. He pulled back to punch the thing and found its fingers fastened around his wrist. He only got to see this for a second before it hurled him backwards through the air. He crashed a few yards away, and heard Sara whimper in despair.

"No matter where you hide; I will always find you." Clark pulled himself into a sitting position as the thing advanced on Sara.

"NO! Please!" She begged. Backing away she screamed again. "Clark! CLARK!" The thing lunged at her the same time Clark got to his feet. He reached them in time to grab at the red fabric, but it was the only thing left. He tossed it aside and dove into the dirt after them calling the girl's name.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Clark it's time to wake up! Please review, and let me know what you think of my changes to the dream.


	7. Answers, Psychobabble, and Records

**A/N: **First, **DreamCreater **yes it was all a dream. That's the first part of Season 3 Episode 4 "Slumber". I just changed the dream to be Clex and Chlana. Second, for everyone, this chapter is longer than the others. It's where a lot of information comes out before the main action. I wanted to keep all of that stuff together in one chapter.

**Dedication: **This accuracy of many little things is brought to you by **The Reel Lifer **who was awesome enough to help me with research even though she's not familiar with "Smallville". Thanks for everything G.

**Disclaimer: **The characters, settings, dialogue, and plots recognizable from the show "Smallville" are not mine. I own Claire, but I borrow everything else.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 [for now]<strong>

His eyes flew open and he sat up staring around at his parents' living room. Clark turned at the sound of footsteps. His Mom and Dad rushed over when they saw he was awake.

"Clark! Thank God, we've been so worried."

"What happened? Where's Claire?"

His mother sat down on the couch beside him. "You fell asleep studying for your history exam. She's fine, Lex offered to watch her until you woke up."

Jonathan sat on the sturdy coffee-table. "That was a day and a half ago, son. We've all been trying to wake you ever since."

"So they're both ok?" His voice was still panicked.

Martha ran a hand through his hair. "They're fine. You must have been dreaming."

"It was so real." Clark stared down at his hands half expecting them to be covered in gore. "Everything was different at school. Lex was watching Claire for you, Mom. I went to the mansion and found him stabbed. I met this girl, Sara Conroy, and she was in trouble."

"Conroy? That's the name of our new next-door neighbor." Jonathan looked at his wife. "He has a teenaged daughter."

"They moved into Lana's old house?" Clark turned in that general direction.

"There's been a moving truck there since yesterday." Martha confirmed.

"How could I dream about someone I've never even met?" His parents looked at each other unsure how to answer.

**CK/LL-CS/LL-CK/LL-CS/LL**

Clark sat on the steps of the porch blinking tiredly when he heard the screen door open. "Wow, someone's sure up early." His father commented coming down. Clark looked up at him. "Son, have you been awake all night?"

"I was kind of afraid to go to sleep." He confessed getting to his feet.

Martha came out onto the porch. "That was Lex. He's going to bring Claire by on his way in to Metropolis."

Clark nodded. "It will be good to see them. That dream was so real; if I see them it will be easier to believe they're ok." He shook his head. "I feel like I still have to go check on the Conroys."

Martha pursed her lips. "What would you say to them? That Sara was in danger in your dreams?"

Jonathan weighed his opinion. "You need to be careful, Clark."

"Yeah, I need to be careful when I'm sleeping too."

"You weren't just asleep son. You were out for thirty-six hours which so happens to coincide with that girl moving in next door."

"You think she's keeping me asleep?"

"I don't know Clark, but with all the weird things happening around here, you need to be careful. So look, I'm asking you, stay away from the neighbors." Jonathan walked past to get to his work.

It didn't take long for the sound of a purring engine to grow, and Lex actually signaled before he turned into the driveway. Clark yawned as he hurried over to the car. Lex got out with a smile and met him.

"Now I've heard of beauty sleep, but this is ridiculous, Clark."

Clark pulled his friend into a hug. "It's good to see you too, Lex."

"I was going to call you Rip Van Kent, but with recent events that seemed in poor taste."

"Do you want to stay for a while?" _I'd feel better keeping him close until this dream business is taken care of. _

"Sorry, I can't stay longer." Lex pulled back going over to the passenger side. He reached inside and unfastened buckles like a pro. "Hey, Claire Bear, look who's finally awake." He lifted her squirming form into his arms. Lex winced as her foot connected with his ribs.

"Here, let me take her." Clark held out his arms. "She can't bruise me."

Lex passed her; his hand lingered a moment on Clark's arm. "Be that as it may; I hate to dump her on you and run, but I have to get some business handled, and I don't want her _anywhere_ near my father."

A wide grin spread over Clark's face as he looked from his best friend to the baby—_their _baby. "Yeah, I understand, and you're not dumping her. We all missed our Claire Bear."

Lex took a step closer, and his hand lifted as if to touch Clark's face, but he let it drop to his shoulder instead. "You still look exhausted, Clark. You sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. You better get going. I don't want to make you late."

"I'd rather be late and know you're ok than be on time and worry." Lex slowly pulled his hand away before closing the passenger door, and walked around to his side of the car.

"Lex?" Clark called as his friend made to enter the silver Porsche. "Be careful, ok?"

Lex smirked. "I always am, Clark." He got into the car speeding away in his usual racing style driving. _At least he's careful when Claire's in the car. _

Clark smiled down at the little eatures; dark red whsips, pale peachy cheeks, and green eyes. "Now let's go find your Grandma."

"I heard that, Clark Kent." Martha held out her arms. "Hey baby girl. Oh, I think you've grown a bit." She looked up at her son. "Fell better now you've seen they're alright?"

Clark nodded with a sigh. "Yeah, it was hard not being able to save _anyone_."

"Well, they're both fine. Try not to worry about it too much." She wrapped her free arm around him then returned to the house.

**CK/LL-CS/LL-CK/LL-CS/LL**

Clark heard footsteps and looked up from the hay bails he carried. Lana came toward him, and he could see Chloe's empty car at the end of the drive. _Was my subconscious trying to tell me something about them? _

"We missed you at school the last couple of days."

"I haven't been feeling well." He lied quickly.

"To be honest you look a little tired. Has the baby been keeping you up at night? Maybe you should get some sleep during the day."

"No!" His eyes widened in alarm. After a pause he added. "Sorry, I'll be fine."

"M'kay," she smiled worriedly at him. "Well I brought you your homework. Mr. Blair said you can make up your history exam as long as you have a note from your parents."

"You're the best!" _I can hear it now "We're sorry Mr. Blair, but Clark fell asleep, and didn't wake up for two days." That would be just great. _Clark looked up from the papers in his hands. "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure," she waited.

"I've been having this dream, and it's really freaking me out." They walked together.

"What was it about?"

"It's about… a lot of things." _Like you vanishing leaving me and Lex skinny dipping in Crater Lake. Then everyone acting like we've been together forever, and you and Chloe being together, and Lex dying. _"There's this girl."

Lana looks up, "Oh."

"No, Lana it's not like that. She needed help."

Lana smiled. "Let me guess, you had to save her."

"Except I couldn't, and her name's Sara and she moved into your old house." He pointed in that direction.

"When did you meet her?"

"That's the thing—I haven't." Clark turns to face Lana. "How could I be dreaming about her?"

"Maybe if you walk me though the dream we could figure it out together."

_Oh, just great. _"You don't think I'm nuts?"

"Clark, you may have a lot of issues, but I do not think you've lost your mind. Ok so where did you see her first?"

_Easy question, _"Crater Lake, you were there, and then Lex was."

Lana's brows furrow. "Really? What were we doing?"

"Nothing!" _That's what you get for volunteering information Kent! _"Um, it's really hazy."

Lana nods. "Ok, well I have a better idea." She tucked her brunette strands behind her ear. "Why don't we go see Sara in person?" Clark smiled gratefully as they walked toward Lana's old house.

**CK/LL-CS/LL-CK/LL-CS/LL**

Mr. Conroy led them into Lana's old room. The girl from Clark's dream lay in a twin bed as if sleeping. The man walked over placing a hand on her head. Clark stepped forward.

"Wow, she seamed so…" He trailed off. "Do the doctors think she'll come out of it?"

The man sighed. "Well, there's always hope."

Lana moved in closer. "It must be really hard to see your daughter like this."

"Uh, Sara's my niece." He smiled at Lana. "So, this is your old house, Lana?" She nodded and let a grin spread over her face. "And you're the boy from next door?"

"What exactly happened?" Clark was unsmiling.

"Clark!" Lana gasped at his tone.

"It's ok. It's no secret. It was a car accident. Sara and her parents went off the Low Bridge on their way home from a soccer game. Paramedics say Sara was asleep which is probably why she survived."

Lana asked. "Sara's from Smallville?"

"No, Grandville just over the county line."

Clark looked passed Mr. Conroy. He saw a picture in a white frame, above that was a vase of lilacs. "Lilacs—those are Sara's favorites."

The man looked from the flowers back to Clark. "Yes, how did you know that?"

Lana covered with a bright smile. "They're my favorite too—it must be kismet—living in the same house."

The man flashed a smile of his own and stepped back to the bed leaning over his niece. The motion revealed a chain with a medallion around his neck.

"That's an interesting medal." Clark commented.

He straightened and gripped the shiny circle. "This? It's just good old St. Christopher."

Clark nodded. "The patron saint of travelers right?"

"Yes. Yes, I say his prayer every night in the hopes that Sara's journey will end, and she'll come back to us." After a pause he checked his watch and rubbed his hands together. "I'm sorry but you'll have to excuse me. It's time for Sara's medication." He walked over to a white cabinet. "Thank you for stopping by." The two teens walked away to the sound of him unlocking the small door.

**CK/LL-CS/LL-CK/LL-CS/LL**

The flashing red letters remained on Lex's screen for the twenty-fourth time. He'd been trying several ways to access his father's files from the lab. He could view notes an video on failed cloning attempts, the incompatible introduction of his father's DNA, and the eventual success when his own genes were used. Nothing after those first signs of cell division was open to him._ He promised me full disclosure! What else is he hiding? How long did it take for Claire to be born? I was only gone three months. _

Lex strode out of his office and down the hall. He ignored the bustle of their staff around the shared reception desk on this floor and stalked toward his father's office on the other side. The automatic doors to his father's office swung open to reveal Lionel on a massage table. A dark haired woman was working on Lionel's oiled back, and his mane obscured his face.

"Dad, I thought I made it clear I'm back, and fully committed to LuthorCourp and to you."

"And I'm delighted…" The misuse shifted to use her elbow. "Ohaw… to hear it." Lionel turned his head still covered by a web of dark tresses. "Now, what's the problem?"

"I've been blocked out of half the computer files I need to do my job, and research I was promised full disclosure—insufficient security clearance?"

"Thank you Millie." The older Luthor sat up with a sigh, tossed his hair back, and scrubbed his face with the towel that covered him. "These… uh… security measures, Lex are a necessary evil." Millie held out a white robe for him to put his arms though. "You should know that. We have to protect our assets."

Lex raised his eyebrows. "From me?"

"I applaud your renewed commitment to LuthorCourp." He walked over to a seating area with leather couches and a glass coffee table. "After what you've been though it's remarkable."

"But you think I might betray you again." Lex let a frustrated breath push out his nose.

Lionel reached down into a bowl of fruit and grabbed a peach. "Betray me? That's an interesting notion." He filled his mouth with the first bite of drippy flesh. "Might you?"

Lex joined his father on the expensive leather seat. "I want this to work. If nothing else we have an agreement which I'm upholding. You have nothing to fear from me."

Lionel continued to munch. "Why have you refused to complete the psychological profile?"

Lex glanced down at his hands. "Come on Dad. You never believed in that psychobabble and neither do I." _What does this have to do with security access? _

"I believe that personal—emotional problems—are bound to affect day to day decision making. I think that dreams can often reveal hidden dangers, and serve as a warning."

Lex cut into his father's speech. "Spare me the Jungian Cliff-Notes Dad." He studied his father's relaxed pose. _He thinks he has the power right now. _

"It's five sessions Lex that's all. I thought you wanted to reestablish our working relationship—to be my successor."

The younger Luthor lowered his voice to a reassuring tone. "I do."

"Then do it. Prove—that my total confidence in you—is justified." In a final show of parental solidarity he patted Lex shoulder before going to the executive bathroom to shower and dress.

**CK/LL-CS/LL-CK/LL-CS/LL**

It was a passing period at Smallville High and Clark finished with his locker. Chloe grinned up at him as he closed the bright metal door. She turned to Lana.

"Clark Kent—dreaming of the girl next door—isn't it nice to know some things never change?"

"I'm glad some things do." Lana whispered. She squeezed Chloe's hand.

He shook his head at both of them. _I don't really care what's going on with them at this point. One of them is bound to tell me sooner or later._ "Right now I'm just trying to stay awake."

"Yeah, even red bull has its limits." Chloe led their way down the hall. "Trust me, I've tested them."

"I think Sara is reaching out to me for help." Clark followed the two girls in a daze of fatigue.

Lana glanced back at him. "Entering your dreams to communicate?"

He blinked to focus on her. "How else would I know these details of her life? You remember the lilacs."

Chloe half turned to talk to him. "There is a theory that telepathic receptivity is increased during REM sleep." The group reached the Torch office, and Chloe picked up a file. "It has to do with frontal lobe activity."

"My frontal lobe is acting as a beacon."

Lana patted Clark's arm sympathetically. "What do you think Chlo?"

"Well I've never heard of case this dramatic, but we all know Clark's brain is wired a little differently than the rest of ours. Add the fact that the river where she crashed is a known source for our favorite green stuff—"

Lana picked up where Chloe left off. "Sounds like a recipe for a Smallville special with an extra shot of weird." The other two looked at her. "Oh, come on! I don't put meteor rock in the drinks."

Clark grinned then looked from one girl to the other. "You two think the meteor rocks gave her this ability?"

Chloe answered. "Once she's in she can keep you asleep. That certainly explains the day and a half snore-a-thon."

Lana added, "with at least three people trying to wake you and a baby in the house."

"I guess you're right. I didn't wake up until the Traveler appeared. I think it's her uncle." He looked at Lana for confirmation.

"I don't know Clark. He seems to be taking care of her." A line of concentration appeared on her forehead. "It's not impossible though."

"Or it's a manifestation of fear she has for him—whether he's doing anything wrong or not." Chloe amended. They both looked at her. "Sorry, didn't mean to get all Freudian on you."

Clark nodded. "No, her uncle is all powerful in her life. Why wouldn't he be in her dreams?"

Chloe raised an eyebrow. "You're still not buying the altruism angle?"

Clark sighed. "My faith in human kindness is not what it used to be. Is either of you up to a trip to the courthouse to see what public records can tell us about Uncle Nicolas?"

Chloe shook her head. "Can't, I have a deadline for the _Daily Planet _and shockingly a Wall of Weird story doesn't take precedence in their minds." She walked around the desk to be closer to the other two.

Clark muttered. "No more time for childish pursuits."

"Clark, that's not fair to Chloe." Lana interrupted.

Chloe's peppy sarcasm kicked into gear. "Yeah, if I had a choice I'd definitely be down there pulling dusty records with you."

"I doubt that." Clark grinned.

"Clark, let her do her job. I'll go with you." She gave him a shove toward the hall. Clark headed that way without complaint.

"He's going to need the constant source of caffeine only Lana Lang can provide." Chloe briefly kissed Lana's cheek when she thought Clark wasn't looking. "Have fun."

**CK/LL-CS/LL-CK/LL-CS/LL**

Later that night Lana and Clark sat in his loft going though stacks of paper. Crickets chirruped outside, and the smell of coffee was strong in the hot air. Lana picked up yet another paper and blinked to focus her eyes on the page.

"Now I know why public records are public. They're incredibly boring."

"Not all of them." Clark offered her a page. "Take a look at this."

"Wow." Lana continued to read. "Sara's parents were rich." The shock was clear in her tired voice.

Clark nodded. "When they died she inherited everything. One guess who's controlling the money."

Lana didn't need to look. "Uncle Nicolas is."

Clark came around the couch to sit next to her. "As long as she stays in a coma he controls the wealth."

Lana frowned. "He still hasn't done anything wrong. I mean taking care of your niece, and having a nice life, isn't exactly a smoking gun." Clark had to remind himself that she couldn't help but see the good in people. _Sometimes I think we're too much alike. _

Clark stared down at the paper. "Then why is Sara so scarred of him? I just don't get it."

Lana's voice was gentle. "Hey, you're tired."

"I'm afraid to close my eyes." He confessed.

Lana smiled. "I'll go put on another pot of coffee." She got up and headed down the steps.

Clark listened to her go. His eyelids drooped and he couldn't focus. He put his head in his hands with a sigh and lent back on the couch for a second. The sound of footsteps made him look up again.

"That was fast." The familiar figure came into view. "Sara."

"Hi."

He turned to face her from where he sat on the couch. "I must have fallen asleep." She nodded. "How do you get into my dreams?"

"I don't know Clark." She stopped at the top of the steps. "This has never happened to me before. I can just see… the other day… I was—I was in the woods, and then at school, and then at your house." She pointed with her hand at him. "I realized what happened when you and Lana came to see me."

"You can hear us?" He got up to go stand closer to her.

"Yeah—it's like—being in a long dark tunnel. I mean sometimes its open, but sometimes its not. I tried to reach out to you. I mean you don't know what it's like to be trapped inside your own body—never any contact."

Clark interrupted with a gentle tone. "Sara, who's the Traveler?"

She started to back away down the steps. "Oh, we shouldn't talk about him. He'll find us."

"Is it your uncle?" Clark followed at a steady pace. "Why are you so afraid of him? What does he do to you?"

"I don't know." She took a deep breath. "I used to hear the doctors talking, and they said I should have woken up, but every time I do feel just a little bit better he…" She shook her head. "He does something, and I get sent back into a deep dark place inside the bottom of the ocean." She gasped again. "I almost woke up once, and that's when he moved us here."

The unexplained wind whipped up, and on that breeze they could hear the faintest voice say her name.

"He's here." She fell back over the handrail and Clark went to the edge. All he could do was watch as she reached for him, and fell into the embrace of the red-cloaked figure. The cloak was the last to vanish with a minor flash of light.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I notice I end chapters where there's a commercial break. I guess it shouldn't surprise me because they divide the episode regularly. Sorry again about not having the "Extinction" chapters right now. Next chapter is going to have some major changes in how things get resolved. Please review.


	8. Letting People in Your Head

**Disclaimer: **Claire is mine, but all other settings, characters, and elements of plot taken from the series "Smallville" are not. My only rewards are experience writing and the occasional review.

**Chapter 8**

Clark followed Lex along a hallway in the castle. The last half hour he'd explained about all the Sara Conroy parts of his dream. Every few minutes he'd have to refocus. _I don't know if I'm just that tired, or if that dream is getting to me. _He kept being distracted by the—elegance and strength—that propels Lex Luthor. He noticed it in everything from his stride to his gestures—and he was finding it—appealing.

"That's an interesting theory Clark." Lex turned back to look at him as they headed down the hall.

"I know it sounds crazy, but that's what happened."

"You're saving people in your dreams now too. I bet a shrink would have a field-day with that scenario." Lex allowed amusement to brighten his eyes.

"You don't believe me?" Clark almost pouted, but stopped himself.

"I believe you believe it and that's enough for me. This is Smallville and therefore it's likely to be true. You'll have to forgive me though Clark. I have a personal bias against psychotherapy." The billionaire entered his father's "war room".

"You don't like letting people in your head."

"Something like that—you know better than most that we all have our secrets. I just don't agree with divulging them to a complete stranger. You on the other hand I trust with my life."

"I appreciate that Lex, I really do, but this girl's in my head until I can figure out a way to help her."

Lex nodded. "I made a few calls to Metropolis General. It's true Sara was supposed to wake up."

Clark took a step forward raising his brows. "So her uncle is drugging her."

"They didn't have any evidence of foul play, but they only preformed routine blood tests."

"Maybe he's using a drug that's untraceable."

"Clark from all appearances the guy hasn't done anything wrong." Lex cautioned.

"We both know appearances can be deceiving Lex."

Lex smirked. "As long as we're through deceiving each other I could care less about the rest of the world." He sighed, "but telling the cops you heard it in a dream won't get him arrested."

Clark smiled, but his attention was drawn to a now familiar blade on the stone wall. _I can't shake the image of it coming out of Lex… _He stepped toward it. "I've always liked this sword. What is it some sort of legendary Samurai antique?" Lex chuckled and the sound made Clark's eyes feel warm. He blinked it away. _Heat vision? Why? _

Lex joined him by the wall. "Hardly, it's a prop from my favorite Kurosawa movie _Throne of Blood_." He lifted the weapon from its support. Then pulled it from the sheath and examined it. "I bought it at auction." He swung the sword at Clark who flinched away. "Relax, Clark it surely can't hurt _you_. It's not even real."

"I know I was more worried about you. You know if it shattered. I couldn't shield you from all the pieces."

"I hope you know I wouldn't actually hit you, Clark." Lex reached unconsciously and ruffled Clark's hair. Clark's eyes closed, and he tilted his head into the touch. Lex shook his head and pulled his hand back. "Go home, get some sleep." Clark opened his eyes to see Lex face unguarded for a second before it shifted back to neutral. He nodded and shuffled toward the door. "Clark, wait!"

"Yes Lex?" He spun eyes wide with curiosity. _Why do I sound so eager all of a sudden? _

Lex approached and gripped Clark's shoulders. "How are you getting home?"

"I have the truck." The energy faded as soon as it appeared, and his voice returned to a tired sigh.

Lex shook his head. "You shouldn't be driving this sleep deprived. Let me take you home."

Clark frowned. "I have to make a stop on the way." _I don't want you near the Conroy's in case something does go wrong. _

"That's fine, Clark." Lex held out his hand for Clark's keys. "I won't risk you falling asleep at the wheel. You may be indestructible, but your parents' truck isn't."

**CK/LL-CS/LL-CK/LL-CS/LL**

Lex sighed as he stopped the Kent truck out of sight of the porch, but he could still see the Lang's old house. "Are you sure about this?"

Clark got out of the cab. "The only way we can know for sure if he's doing something wrong is test the medicine."

"So how are you going to get in there to see her? Or is this just a zip in zip out kind of thing?"

A gust barely had time to settle before Clark was back holing a bunch of purplish flowers in his hand. "I'm bringing Sara fresh lilacs."

Lex waved Clark toward the house. "Just don't fall asleep while you're in the enemy lair."

The man Lex assumed was Nicolas Conroy accepted the bouquet at the door before he and Clark went inside. Lex idly tapped on the steering wheel, but it didn't take long for Clark to appear beside him in the truck.

"Jeasus, Clark! You could give people a little more warning before doing that."

"Sorry," Clark kept his eyes on the wall of the house. "You might want to go now. He's going to find the medicine's gone soon."

"Not everyone can outrun bullets, Clark." Lex shifted into gear and glanced over to find Clark's head lolling back. "And that's why I'm driving." He sped off toward the Kent farm. When he arrived in front of the yellow and white house Jonathan was in the vegetable garden. The older man rushed over when he saw Lex get out of the driver's side.

"What's going on Lex?"

"He's asleep Mr. Kent. I didn't want him to drive home in case this happened."

Jonathan nodded going to open the passenger door. Lex got back into the cab and shifted Clark's weight into his side so he wouldn't fall. Clark's hair brushed his cheek and he fought the urge to turn and inhale Clark's scent. He steadied Clark's body for the other man.

"I've got him." Jonathan assured as Lex climbed back out the driver's side. The sound of a car drew Lex's eye long enough for him to notice it was Lana. Then he went to take his share of Clark's bulk.

"What's wrong with Clark? Should I call an ambulance?" The girl ran over to join them.

"That won't be necessary Lana." Lex answered as he adjusted his grip on Clark's legs. "He's just fallen asleep again."

Jonathan backed toward the house. He looked at Lex. "Where were you two coming from anyway? I asked him to stay away from the Conroy's."

"Clark was worried about Sara." Lana spoke up as she went up to the door. "He kept seeing her in his dreams. This is my fault I took him over there."

"Lana do not blame yourself." Lex commanded. "Mr. Kent, I didn't know you asked him not to go; I wouldn't have taken him."

"Somehow I doubt that would have stopped him. Thanks for insisting on driving him. Clark's safe that's what matters."

"What about Sara?" Lana asked.

"We have a sample of whatever Mr. Conroy was using on her. I can have it analyzed. It will prove one way or the other." They lowered him onto the couch, and Lex plucked the small bottle from Clark's front pocket.

"Did he fall asleep again?" Martha asked as she appeared. She knelt down beside the couch and rested her hand on his head. The baby monitor on her hip registered a faint cry.

"You stay with Clark, Martha. I'll go see to Claire." Jonathan headed up the stairs.

"I need to go get this analyzed." Lex pocketed the sample and glanced around. "Where did Lana go?"

"She didn't come in with you." Martha explained from the floor.

"She went to go save the day." Lex ran for the front door. Lana's SUV was gone when he got outside, and he rushed to the truck. Thankfully they'd left the keys in the ignition in the maneuver of getting Clark in the house. He turned the truck and raced out onto the main road.

**CK/LL-CS/LL-CK/LL-CS/LL**

Clark knew he was dreaming because for one thing Sara was with him, and another he was driving. He was driving on the side-road to the lake.

"Clark! He's so angry." The instant the lake came into view she threw her door open and jumped. Clark stomped the breaks and got out after her.

"Sara, wait!"

She ran out on the dock. "We have to get away from him!" She spun to face Clark.

"Sara you can't keep running."

Her voice was shrill with pain. "I just wanna be free!"

"You can." Clark guaranteed. "In the real world—you just have to face him."

"I'm afraid," she squeaked.

Clark put his head in his hands. "You're keeping me in this dream. I can't help you until I wake up. You have all the power."

She shook her head weakly, and a hand emerged from the water and yanked her from the dock. Clark jumped after her.

**CK/LL-CS/LL-CK/LL-CS/LL**

Lex pulled up beside Lana's SUV and ran into the Conroy house. He'd only come in once or twice when it belonged to Nell, but he'd been shown Lana's room on "The Grand Tour"—his first visit. The door was open and he found Lana on the floor beside the bed where Sara lay. Lex knelt and checked her pulse.

"Lana?" He went to put his arms under her to lift her body. "We have to get out of here." He heard something behind him and looked up in time for the vase of lilacs to collide with his face. The blow knocked him flat onto the floor.

"Sorry Mr. Luthor. You shouldn't have tried to take advantage of my niece."

Lex's attempt to clear his vision spread red across the back of his hand. _I at least have a broken nose. _"I think you have the corner on that market, Mr. Conroy."

"Imagine what everyone will think when I caught you touching Sara. She's vulnerable, and everyone knows Luthors don't miss an opportunity."

"Aren't you—her care taker—the usual first suspect?" The vase came down again and Lex dodged it. The glass shattered at the base and Nicolas smashed the jagged piece in the back of Lex head. Lex slumped to the floor stunned. Nicolas grabbed Lana and hauled her from the room.

"Don't worry Mr. Luthor I'll be back."

Clark came out of the water with Sara in his arms. He put her on dry ground and knelt with her. She panted and her soaked hair covered her face, but she was alert.

"Sara, are you ok?"

"Yeah… I'm fine Clark. They're in trouble."

"Who?"

"Lana… and… Lex."

The sky darkened, and Clark turned to stare as the Traveler rose from the water like any good horror monster. Strom clouds swirled around it, and the red fabric blew in the wind. Clark and Sara got to their feet.

"I warned you Sara. This is a fight you will never win."

"It's too late!" Sara whined.

"Sara I can't loose Lex—we have to save him, and Lana." Clark turned to look at her.

"He's too strong! We can't stop him."

Clark lunged and the Traveler held him by his throat—the damp fingers clutched at his windpipe. "Death to all those who trespass here."

"Sara, you have to help me." Clark croaked. The creature threw him while Sara stared in horror. Clark flew over their heads and crushed a picnic table.

The figure drifted closer to the girl. "Sara you cannot escape me—return with me."

"No," Sara whimpered.

Clark encouraged her as he freed himself from the wreckage of the table. "You're stronger than he is Sara. You know you are."

"He cannot save you." The dark shape blocked everything else from her view.

Clark struggled to his feet. "He did this to you. Get angry. He stole six years of your life." Clark tried to reach her with his voice alone.

The thin hands stretched toward her throat. "I control your destiny Sara. Close your eyes and return to your slumber."

"Don't be afraid, Sara!" Clark kept up his encouragement, and something was getting through because her face changed from hopeless to determination.

"The more you resist the more you will suffer. I will not warn you again." The voice got harder with more authority, but it had lost its hold on her. The darkness that surrounded them was gone, and the Traveler cringed from the sunlight. Clark shifted forward aiming his heat vision directly at the red shrouded mass—it exploded in a wave of light.

**A/N: **I have the next chapter written, but I'm going to wait for a few days to post. I still have to go through my final draft, and I have a paper to write for my Shakespeare class. I try to make it clear when Clark is dreaming, and when he's awake. If you review I may get the next chapter up quicker.


	9. If You had to Choose

**A/N: **Thanks as always **Dreamcreator **for your review. Here is the end of episode 4 "Slumber" of season 3. I've a couple of scenes that change things up from the episode. I'm already almost done with episode 5 "Perry." I think I have one more chapter to go there.

**Disclaimer: **Claire's mine—sadly her family and home are not. They all belong to someone else.

**Chapter 9 **

Clark gasped and sat up on his parents' couch. The first thing he saw was his mother.

"Mom, Lex is in trouble!"

He jumped up and streaked to the house, and up to Lana's old room. He found Sara still unconscious on the bed. Then he looked down and took in the sight of Lex on the floor smeared with red.

"Lex!" Clark knelt in the sea of water, blood, flower bits, and glass shards.

The bloodied man was able to turn his head to the side so he could speak. His voice was a resigned sigh. "Clark, go save Lana."

"Lex, I'm not leaving you and I won't let you die this time." Clark's voice was raised in panic.

_What does he mean THIS TIME? _Lex groaned. "As touching as this is we both know I'm not your damsel in distress. Now go be Lana's hero Clark. You're better at it than I am." Lex tried to smile, but the expression morphed into a grimace.

Clark closed his eyes in agony. _Why is it so hard to leave him?_ "You managed being the hero with Claire."

Lex sighed. "I'm not bound to Lana the way I am to Claire—or you. Clark, you can save Lana and be back in five minuets. Go."

Clark ran uncertain fingers down Lex's cheek. His green eyes bore into Lex. "You are important to me in more ways than Lana could ever be. Remember that."

He got to his feet and walked to the window. Using his x-ray vision Clark scanned the tree-line. Through the trunks and branches Clark found Lana in her car with Nicolas standing clear. The skeleton tossed something into the air and Clark ran. The object arched through the air, and Clark flashed passed scooping the lighter into his hand. He came to a stop behind Nicolas Conroy.

"Looking for this?" The man turned and Clark closed the lighter and tossed him into a tree. Then he used Lana's phone to make a call to 9-1-1 and left the scene. He returned to Lana's old house to find his parents already there. His father held Claire while his Mother was picking glass out of Lex wounds.

"I'm going to have to get a medical degree before this is all over Lex." Martha chided as she picked at the debris from the fight. "You really should have a doctor look at these."

Lex chuckled weakly. "I assure you funding won't be an obstacle if you choose—"

"Lex, I'm serious." Martha interrupted.

"I'll be fine Mrs. Kent. I don't want my father finding out about this incident."

"If you were unconscious when we found you we'd have you at the hospital by now." Jonathan remarked as he walked over to look down at the unresponsive girl. "So this is who all the fuss was about."

"I just hope she'll be safe now." Martha looked up from her work. "Clark! Is Lana alright?"

"I've got to get back there to see Sheriff Addams. I just had to come, and check on Lex first."

Lex, whose forehead rested on his knees, answered. "I'm in good hands Clark. You should get back to Lana."

"I will." Clark agreed. "I'm just going to clean up this mess first." He quickly darted home for supplies and cleaned the floor and everywhere else Lex's blood touched. Then he kissed his Mom on the cheek and Claire's forehead before running back to wait for Lana to be officially saved.

**CK/LL-CS/LL-CK/LL-CS/LL**

That night Clark visited Sara in the Smallville Medical Center. He carried another bunch of lilacs and smiled at the sight of her awake for a change. "Hi Sara, how are you doing?" He held up the flowers. "I've brought you lilacs before, but you can actually enjoy these."

An uncertain frown formed on her face. "It's Clark? Isn't it?"

"I didn't think you'd remember me." He smiled and put the flowers on a tray at the end of her bed.

"Yeah," her lips twitched upward for a second. "We've been through so much together even though we've never officially met." She shook her head. "I still don't know how I got in your dreams."

"The important thing is that you're safe and awake."

"You're obviously a very special guy… I saw some of the things you're able to do."

There was a beat of silence as Clark made up his answer. "Well, in our dreams we're all super."

"It's just…" she looked down at her lap. "I know it's none of my business… and that dreams are usually private."

"No," he turned and grabbed the seat near the window. "I'm curious to hear your perspective." Clark lightly clapped his hands together once. "What'd you see?"

"I see someone who loves and respects his parents; someone who adores his baby daughter, and someone confused but in love, and who resists his feelings. It looks like what you feel for… Lana… is being overwhelmed for your new feelings for your best friend. Clark, take it from someone whose been trapped for six years—if you love him that much go for it."

"It's more complicated than that, Sara." _I don't think people would be as open as my subconscious wants them to be. _

She shakes her head. "I only know what I saw. I may have been there, and even Lana played a part, but Lex is the man of your dreams." She smiled weakly and looked away.

**CK/LL-CS/LL-CK/LL-CS/LL**

The loft was lit only by the couple of lamps in the warm night. Clark sat at his desk and spun the hi-lighter in his hands. Lex sat on the warn couch with a packet of papers in his hands. He glanced over at Clark.

"What were the main grievances the colonists had against King George that contributed to the American Revolution?" Lex held his place in the study guide with his index finger. Clark stared at the rafters instead of his closed textbook.

"Taxation without representation," Lana answered as she appeared on the steps. "Sorry to break up the study session, but can I borrow Clark for a minute?"

"Sure," Lex smiled, "and Clark she hasn't sufficiently answered the question. I'll be waiting for your response." Lex leaned back carefully into the couch so he wouldn't bump his bandages.

The two teens walked just outside the barn. Clark turned on the lights for the main floor. The evening was still warm, but it lacked the edge of the sunny hours. Lana grinned up at him.

"So, how's history with Mr. Luthor?"

Clark shrugged. "It's very specific, but I have my makeup exam tomorrow so every bit helps. How are you feeling?"

"I feel kind of stupid actually." She laughed and looked away.

"Why?" Clark put his hand on her shoulder. "What you did was very brave. You saved Sara's life." _Did I just sound like a big brother? Is that how feel about Lana?_

"Yeah, but I almost lost mine, and Lex's in the process." She glanced up in the direction of the loft. "Its lucky you got there in time to save us both. I don't think you would have forgiven me."

"You believed in me when I thought I was crazy. It was the least I could do." Clark processed her last statement. "What do you mean 'forgive' you?" His brows formed a line above his eyes.

"If I made you choose between saving me and him." She turned and walked a few paces away. "So, I talked to Sara today. All she could talk about is you." Lana turned a frown at him. "Clark, why did she ask me about Chloe?"

Clark's eyes widened, and his mouth came open to respond, but it took him a moment to collect his thoughts. "I… didn't say anything about her… or you… It's just… you guys… have been really… close, and…" With a sigh he trailed off putting his hands over his face. "I wasn't trying to lead her that way. It just kind of came up in my dreams."

Lana blinked. "What happened?" She made a face. "Don't tell me this is some fantasy of yours—" her voice rose in anger.

"No!" Clark held up his hands. "Chloe—in the dream—just said you were… together. I also kind of saw… her kiss your cheek… the other day." Even in the darkness it was obvious his face was flushed.

Lana grinned and dipped her head. "Yeah, I thought you were too tired to notice, and I think she just wanted to claim me. It's hard for her when guys stare at me all the time."

"Worse if it's her best friend." Clark finished the thought. Lana nodded and pouted her lip.

"You're not going to—tell anyone—are you, Clark?"

Clark answered by coming over and wrapping his arms around her. He kissed the top of her head and grinned. "I'd never—Lana, your secret's safe with me."

A voice drifted down to them from the loft window. "He's very good at keeping secrets Lana, and well, I'm learning from the best." Lex leaned casually against the wall with his arms crossed.

"I should go." Lana smiled at Clark. "Chloe's waiting for me at home." She started to walk back to her car, but paused. "Just so you know we're not official or anything. We're still trying to figure things out together."

"That's a good place to be." Clark said from the doorway of the barn. "I'm here if you need to talk—either of you."

"I appreciate that—night Clark, night Lex." When her back was turned Clark zipped up the steps and stood beside Lex watching her leave the farm.

"You're taking this surprisingly well." Lex fixed his cobalt eyes on Clark's profile.

"I abandoned them this summer—it's only natural they—got closer." Clark met Lex's inquisitive gaze. "I'm just glad something good came out of those three months."

Lex nodded. "Closer yes, but I wouldn't expect you to be open to—_that _kind of relationship between two people of the same sex."

Clark sighed and examined the floorboards. "Mom is from Metropolis and she's been friends with a few… same-sex couples for years." He shrugged. "Dad—well raising an alien makes you a little more open minded."

Lex hesitated but managed a sarcastic tone. "I wouldn't expect him to be thrilled if said extraterrestrial came out to him anytime soon."

Clark bit his lip and turned back to his desk. "I suppose not." He sat down in his chair, and his eyes plead. "Lex, can we get back to American history?"

Lex kept his voice steady. "Of course we can, Clark."

**CK/LL-CS/LL-CK/LL-CS/LL**

The following week gave Lex's injuries time to heal, and time to consider his father's words. He kept a close eye on his interim CEO Mr. Sullivan, and his plans for expanding LexCourp were slowly being started. If going through this evaluation was all it took to gain Lionel's trust then he could do that—after all it was only five sessions.

Lex kept that in mind as he parked his blue Ferrari in the garage under LuthorCourp. A ring from his coat signaled that someone from the Kent household was calling. Lex smiled indulgently as he hit the green button.

"Lex here."

"_Hey Lex I'ts Jonathan._"

"Good morning Mr. Kent. Is everything alright? Usually Mrs. Kent calls me this time of morning."

Jonathan's laugh came through the line. "_Martha's a little busy. Claire mastered rolling over this morning, and managed to break the bars of her crib in the process._"

"Is she still in Kansas?" Lex asked off handedly.

"_So far she doesn't have Clark's speed. It took him a few years with us to develop that ability. Martha just wanted me to let you know._"

"Thank you, Mr. Kent. I appreciate you keeping me in the loop. I'm in the Lion's Den right now, and I have a meeting with him."

"_No problem, and be careful not to be eaten alive._"

"I will. Bye Mr. Kent." Lex disconnected the call and got out of his car. A brisk walk and an elevator ride later, he was on the top floor of the tower. The frosted glass doors swung to admit him, and he found his father at his desk as always.

"Lex, it sounded urgent."

"I'll complete the five session psychological profile, and I've decided to submit to a full battery of psychological tests." He strode into the office and kept his eyes trained on his rival. He could play his father's games.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Lionel sat back in his chair with a bemused smirk.

"I realized that I was dealing from a position of fear, and you can sniff that out like a bloodhound."

"It's a gift Lex, and very useful, but why are you really doing this?"

_Because I want access to those files about my daughter, and all the things you're involved with. _Lex kept his features smooth. "I know that if I'm ever going to prove myself your true heir I have to deal from a position of strength. I have nothing to hide." _But I know you do, Dad. _

"So who's the good doctor?"

"Sherrill Foster." (**A/N: **I changed the first name from 'Claire' to prevent confusion.)

"Good credentials and she's written a few books. I'm sure she'll be able to handle any problems that may arise."

Lex considered his father's words for a moment. "That island didn't make me crazy, Dad."

Lionel got to his feet projecting his false concern into the space between them. "No, Lex, I don't believe that. It will be good to have it in writing just in case." Lex shook his head and turned for the door. "Oh, and Lex—when you're rich you're not crazy—you're eccentric."

**A/N: **First, YAY I'm finally done with "Slumber"! I have the next few chapters written, but I'm not updating right away. I want to give people a chance to read and consider this chapter before I move forward. Besides I want to give it another read to check for mistakes. Let me know what you think.


	10. I Figured it Couldn't Hurt

**Disclaimer: **Claire is mine—but sadly nothing else is mine.

**A/N: **Hey guys. Thanks to my reviewers. Your observations were very helpful. I've had this ready, and it now has my fiancee's stamp of approval. (I read it to her tonight). I hope I left it at a good point.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 <strong>

It has been a month since Lex's last conversation with his father. The Saturday morning routine on the Kent farm was as usual. Lex was spending a few much needed hours of peace with the family. At the moment Jonathan and Martha were out getting groceries. Lex carried Claire into the living-room where Clark stared at the TV. He stopped behind the couch where he could see what Clark was watching.

"Is something interesting going on up there?" Lex asked as he scrutinized the images from space that held Clark's full attention. Claire grabbed tiny fistfuls of Clark's dark curls and yanked roughly. "You know Claire I don't think Daddy's in Kansas anymore."

The door opened and Jonathan and Martha appeared laden with bags. He pulled the tiny fingers from Clark's hair and turned.

"Give me a second to put the baby down."

"No, Lex your hands are full. Clark can get it." Martha balanced too many bags waiting for her son.

Jonathan raised his voice from the doorway. "Clark! Hey Clark! Son, do you mind giving us a hand here?"

"Yeah," Clark reluctantly pulled his focus from the screen. "Sorry I must have got sucked in; you caught me in the middle of a news special."

"You were completely engrossed." Lex said hefting the nearly three month old in his arms. "If you were anyone else Claire would have fistfuls of your hair in her hands."

Clark grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, if I was ignoring you too, Lex."

"It seemed important, and you didn't miss much." Lex shrugged.

"What was the topic?" Jonathan passed Clark a couple bags.

Clark rushed them to the counter. "Solar flares, and their effects on Earth's atmosphere; according to NASA the sun took a direct hit from a comet today causing one of the biggest solar flares ever to be recorded."

"Oh you sound intrigued." Martha commented and smiled at her husband.

"Actually it's a relief to be researching a cosmic disaster that has nothing to do with me." He picked up his backpack. "I've got to go. I promised Pete I'd go over to the Talon to exchange some notes."

Lex checked his watch. "Do you want a ride? I have my final meeting with Dr. Foster in five minutes."

"Lex the mansion is in the opposite direction." Martha scolded as she turned to put away some boxes in the cabinets.

"That's ok," Clark cut in. "I feel like running today." He was already at the door. "See you later though." Martha and Jonathan each said bye as he left.

"Suit yourself." Lex walked over to the baby-swing, set Claire inside, and wound the mechanism. "I'm not that concerned about being punctual with the good doctor, Mrs. Kent."

Jonathan's lips twitched up briefly. "Think of it this way Lex—the sooner you get there the quicker your hour will be through."

Lex smirked. "I suppose you're right Mr. Kent. I'll see the three of you later this afternoon." He accepted the embrace Martha offered him and headed for the door himself.

The early fall fields flashed past as Clark raced along the empty road. The breeze agitated his hair and cloths, but it had no power to chill him. Suddenly his strength drained and his stride faltered. No sooner had he come to a bewildered stop than a car came swerving into view, and crashed into the light pole dropping dangerous power lines onto the asphalt.

The rush of power back into his body carried him to the car and ripped off the door he'd intended to just yank open. _This must be what adrenaline really feels like._ The man stared at him for a bleary moment. Clark picked him up and walked—but no his super-speed kicked in again—the man away from the hazardous electricity.

Once they were safe on the side of the road Clark asked, "You ok?"

"You pulled the door right off the car with your bare hands!" He slurred. Clark could see his blue eyes trying to focus. "You walked right through the power lines."

"You're a little drunk. Mister?" _I shouldn't be glad, but at least he didn't almost hit anyone else. _

"White, Perry White."

**CK/LL-CS/LL-CK/LL-CS/LL**

The hour was drawing to a close, and Lex had successfully filled the void with talk of the reconstruction after last year's tornado. "My father went with historical accuracy when he reconstructed, but I was thinking of taking some liberties with the décor." He paced toward his desk. "I'd move away from the artifacts and period pieces and go with something more modern—maybe even abstract." He took a sip of the orange juice Martha had sent him with. "Have any thoughts doctor?"

"Only that I hoped today's session would be more productive."

He turned from her to go behind his desk and smirked. "I believe the psychological term for refusing to accept the inevitable is denial, and no amount of probing can uncover emotional issues that don't exist."

"Now who's in denial?" She asked with a tilt of her head.

"Trust me I have nothing to hide." _At lest on the topics we've discussed. _

The woman sat forward. "Then tell me about the island. The fishermen who found you said you were raving about some imaginary enemy."

Lex shrugged. "I was ill—suffering from malaria."

"I saw your blood-work Lex. There was no trace of disease." She shook her head as she spoke. "Even some fictitious illness would not explain your reluctance to discuss your conflicted feelings towards your father. There is also your decision to give up your parental rights without consulting the mother of your child. Now until we understand—"

Lex barely managed to keep his tone level. As it was an edge of anger hardened his voice. "What I understand—doctor—is that LuthorCourp's insurance carrier insisted that I submit to five psychiatric therapy sessions." He settled behind his desk. "So I've submitted." Two ticks of the clock elapsed before he spoke again. "Sadly our final hour is up. I'll miss our sessions."

Dr. Foster gathered her notebook and stalked out of his office. When the door closed behind her Lex lent back in his chair and closed his eyes. He sighed in relief. _It's over. _Then his phone rang. "Lex Luthor… Yes, hello Gabe… No, it's fine. What did you need to discuss?" Building one company while working for the other kept him busy.

**CK/LL-CS/LL-CK/LL-CS/LL**

Later that afternoon Clark and Jonathan were working separately outside. Clark was installing posts for the new fence when another random surge of power drove one almost completely into the ground.

"Whoa take it easy Clark." Jonathan walked over to his son.

"I misjudged my strength."

"Your mother just got off the phone with the hospital. It seems Mr. White checked himself out an hour ago."

"I can't believe they let him go. The paramedics said his breathalyzer was off the charts."

The elder Kent frowned. "What do you think he saw, Son?"

Clark glanced down, "Dad, he probably doesn't even remember my name."

A truck rattled along the road and a voice called. "Clark! Clark, Kent!" The man from the accident hopped off the back. "Thank you!" He waved the truck on its way.

"Right," Jonathan said as they waited for the other man to join them.

"Last time I saw you, you were Frisbee-ing the door off my car, and ignoring the high voltage lines." Petty approached the pair. He shook Clark's hand and put down his briefcase. "I was trying to figure out which of the four Clarks I should be thanking when they hauled me off in the ambulance." He turned to Jonathan. "You must be Mr. Kent."

"Yes I am." Jonathan accepted the man's hand with a smile. "I'm certainly glad you're feeling better."

"Well that's relative. My car is crunched, that hillbilly cartoon of a Sheriff suspended my license for a DUI, and my assignment editor is screaming for my head."

_Editor—that's not good. _Clark asked, "You're a reporter?"

"I was—in a past life." He stepped around them and surveyed the farm. "At the moment I'm the advance man for Xstyles cable TVs one stop for the paranormally inclined."

"And what brings you here to Smallville?" Jonathan asked as he walked with the reporter.

"I'm researching a piece about the meteor shower, and the bizarre phenomena it spawned."

The older famer smiled tolerantly. "Don't tell me you believe any of that nonsense."

Mr. White returned his smile. "It's right up there with the tooth fairy." His gaze wandered over to the stack of posts. "Don't you need tools for a job like that?"

"We haven't pulled them out yet today." Clark who'd been hanging back stepped forward. "Mr. White you didn't come all this way just to ask about farm work did you?"

He looked from one Kent to the other. "No I didn't I thought we should discuss a settlement."

"A settlement?" Jonathan asked.

"I didn't off-road my car just for laughs Mr. Kent. I swerved to miss your son." He caught the uneasy glace between the two farmers. "Look, I'll make this easy on you. I need a local who knows the territory to ferry me around. You loan me Clark for a couple days and we'll call it even."

Jonathan nodded and the pair set out in the Kent's truck. Clark showed him some of the larger craters before Perry asked to be taken into town. The duo stopped at the Talon. It was busy by this hour with people needing a pick-me-up in the late afternoon. As they came in the door Clark spoke.

"Two meteor craters and that's it. You don't want to see anything else?"

"Blown out buildings and sink holes are background, Clark. Now I'm looking for substance, texture, and the human dimension." He picked up a copy of the _Torch_ left on a table.

Lana came from her office in the back. "Clark, is everything alright? Pete waited for you all day. He left a few minuets ago."

"Uh, it's a long story."

Perry interrupted. "Hi, Perry White, I'd like a triple cappuccino, and a couple of those glazed bear crawlers." He dropped an old copy of _Time_ magazine featuring the story on the meteor shower, and young Lana's anguished face on the cover. "And an interview with Smallville's very own Cover-girl."

Lana stared from the image that had haunted her to the man who tossed it so casually into her face. Clark stepped forward. "What are you doing?"

Mr. White barely spared him a glance. "It's called getting the story." He locked gazes with Lana. "Nothing fancy Ms. Lang. A simple Q and A—you know—how's Little Miss Meteor coping fourteen years after the Big Bang." He finished with a grin.

"Maybe this is a joke to you, but my parents died that day." Lana stayed calm but the anger was just under the surface.

The reporter's voice was unrepentant. "And I'm sorry, but that makes you news worthy."

Clark cut in when Lana's accusing eyes jumped to his face. "That's it you're leaving." He turned to lead the man back out the way he'd come.

The reporter held his ground. "Either she talks to me now, or she faces the cameras in the morning."

"Clark I can't believe you're with this guy." She snapped.

"Lana, no—" Clark tried to defend himself.

"Maybe you both should leave." She marched away from the pair.

Clark rounded on the reporter. "You didn't tell me Lana was part of your agenda."

Mr. White lent against the counter. "You didn't tell me you knew her." He picked up his magazine. "Hey I'm sorry if I hurt your girlfriend's feelings, but she is a legitimate source."

Clark stepped closer defensively. "She's not anymore." _That's a decent answer to both questions, but you don't need to know that._

"It doesn't work that way Clark." He started looking through the _Torch_. "I still need faces to put on camera." He walked as he read. "You know your school paper has developed quite a rep among the bug eyed monster circle."

"Why would you say that?"

He turned to face Clark. "Because I did like three minutes of research before I came to town. Think the editor would know something about the meteor shower?"

_Great now he's going after Chloe. _"How would I know?"

Perry turned the paper and read, "'Principle Authorizes New Gym Mats' by Clark Kent. I know I was riveted."

Clark set his jaw. "Fine, let's go." He headed for the door, and his 'guest' followed with a smug smile aimed at Clark's back.

Soon they were standing before the 'Wall of Weird' in the _Torch _office. After a few moments of observing the wall of photos and clippings Clark shifted nervously. _I don't want Chloe mad at me too. _

"Maybe we should go." He suggested.

"I thought our stuff was off the wall. This is incredible." Perry continued to stare.

"It's all true." Chloe stood just inside the office hands on her hips.

Clark walked over first. "Chloe, Mr. White is doing a piece on the meteor shower. I didn't think it would hurt for him to have a look." Her eyes narrowed suspiciously at the word 'hurt'. _I guess that means she talked to Lana._

Her tone was casual, "I have nothing to hide."

"Oh good," the journalist cut into their conversation. "I think we've already borrowed two or three of your ideas for our show. Now, do you make it all up yourself or do you pull in other writers?"

Chloe leveled her glare between them. "Excuse me?"

"Professional curiosity," he pulled a card from his pocket and handed it to her. "It's not every day I meet another junk journalist with a penchant for the bizarre."

"Xstyles? I have a penchant for the truth—something your freaks and shrieks cable show gave up around episode two." Instead of being offended the man chuckled.

Clark feared the wrath of Chloe Sullivan. "Alright that's it we're leaving." They were almost to the door when she called them back.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait—you're _the _Perry White?"

He smiled and turned to Clark. "You know what. I'm going to hoof it back to the motel, you young lovers can patch things up, and we'll continue the tour tomorrow."

Clark shrugged and stepped back into the room with Chloe. She gaped in disbelief. "I can't believe Perry White has set his sights on _my _girlfriend." When her friend still looked confused she sighed. "Clark, do you have any idea who that was?" He shook his head.

**CK/LL-CS/LL-CK/LL-CS/LL**

The next morning Lex sat in his office at the castle. His eyes were closed and the sound system filled the room with the ebb and flow of the ocean. His mouth was turned down in a frown, he felt the stir of air beside him, and grasped the reaching fingers.

"Lex!" Lana gasped and backed off. "I'm sorry I'm interrupting."

"No, no," he sighed and got to his feet. "Its strange—when I was on that island—I came to hate the roar of the ocean." He turned off the sound. "Since coming back I find it's the only thing that relaxes me."

Lana took a few steps closer. "You must think about what happened everyday. Does being around the farm and Clar—Claire help?" She smiled nervous that she'd asked too much.

"Yes they do." Lex's lips twitched into a small smile, "but I'm sure you didn't come all this way to discuss that." He waited several seconds for her to respond. "What did you want to see me about?" He finally prompted.

She spoke in a rush. "This tabloid television reporter came by the Talon yesterday asking for an interview about the meteor shower." She flung her arms out in agitation as she continued. "Then Chloe tells me he stopped by the _Torch _and implied she made up her entire 'Wall of Weird."

Lex strode forward hands behind his back. "I take it a succinct no comment didn't dissuade him?" He smirked. "I'm sure Ms. Sullivan corrected his error."

"She did, and—he said he was going to come back tomorrow—this time with a camera crew."

"You obviously don't want that."

"I've spent the last fourteen years trying to put that day behind me—and in an instant—he brought it all back." It was Lex's turn to let the conversation lapse into silence. "I know it's a lot to ask, but—I was hoping—that you might be able to do something."

Lex ran through various scenarios but kept the emotions from his face. _Why is she trusting me with this? _"I'm surprised you didn't go to Clark."

"I would have, but he was with him—at the Talon and the _Torch_. I don't understand why because Clark of all people understands secrets."

_You have no idea. _"So you want me to run him out of town before he can cause more damage?" _Little do you know I have my own collection of secrets to protect. _

"I want him to stop. I may regret saying this—but I really don't care at this moment how you do it."

Lex arched an eyebrow. "He must have been very persistent. What was his name?" _How much of the world will miss him if I have to make him disappear? I don't want it to come to that, but still… _

"Perry White, I know Chloe did research on him yesterday."

Lex cut in at the end of her thought. "I'll make sure he never bothers either of you again."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Was that an evil place to leave it? Let me know what you think of the chapter. I'll have the next one up once it's edited.


	11. I Got the Message

**Disclaimer: **Claire is mine, but I'm borrowing her family and home. None of the rest belongs to me.

**A/N: **This is the second chapter re-working episode 5 "Perry". I'm posting again so soon because dear **Dreamcreator **is waiting for my update so patiently. I have the next chapter written too so we'll see how generous I'm feeling.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

Clark opened the doors to the bar sending bright hot light into the dim atmosphere. The smells of cold air, alcohol, and smoke mixed with the sounds of the melancholy tune that wafted from the speakers. Perry White sat alone at a table with a small glass, a basket of something fried, and various condiments.

"Mr. White, I've been looking for you."

"And here I am—you may have the makings of a reporter yet, Kent." The false cheer in the man's voice was grating at this hour of the morning.

Clark sighed. "Like you used to be?" He sat down across from the journalist. "Chloe and I did some checking after you left yesterday."

Mr. White grinned ruefully. "Memories fade, but a Google search never forgets." He reached for his glass, but Clark's hand was quicker.

"Another drink isn't going to erase the fact that you used to be one of the _best _reporters in Metropolis." The other man's face sagged in a frown, but he made no other response. "What happened?"

"Life is journey grasshopper, and sometimes the trip is smoother with a little lubricant." He took the glass and a long swig of its amber contents. "What's it to you anyway?"

Clark weighed his words carefully. "Maybe it's the journalist in me—or that I've come to realize—that if you have a gift you should use it."

Perry contemplated Clark's words for a moment; then offered his own advice. "I've only made two mistakes in my life kid. The first was getting into journalism."

After a pause Clark prompted. "And what was the second?"

"Thinking it mattered." He flagged down the server "—one more."

Clark got up and pulled Mr. White gingerly to his feet. "No, he's had enough." The reporter laughed as he was guided to the door.

"See I don't get you kid." He turned to look at the younger man. "I strong arm your parents—picked on your girlfriend—and ticked off your lady editor." The door opened as Perry gestured at Clark. "Still here you are trying to play the hero."

"Sometimes Clark's faith in his fellow man outweighs his common sense." Lex voice came from the silhouette framed by the bright light.

Clark watched the shock flash across the older man's face as Lex stepped inside. Clark's voice was strained with worry. "Lex?"

"It's alright, Clark." Lex assured. "I'll deal with Mr. White from here." He kept his eyes on his friend.

The reporter gawked at the younger men. "I may have underestimated you, Kent."

_Oh, no you don't! _A few quick strides carried Lex right up to the pair. "Clark has nothing to do with this."

The middle-aged participant in the conversation focused on what he perceived as an attack. "Look, Lex if this is your father's idea. Tell him I got the message back in Metropolis. I have no intention of revisiting—"

The billionaire cut him off. "This has nothing to do with my father, White. It's about you, and your methods."

"Lex, what's this about?" Clark put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

Lex turned his head sharply, but kept his voice calm. "I'll fill you in later." He turned to his adversary. "Let's go."

Perry gave the farmer's son another fleeting look. "Thanks for the ride kid."

**CK/LL-CS/LL-CK/LL-CS/LL**

The drive out to the bus station was quiet as Lex kept the Porsche under careful control despite his own anger. Perry White for his part watched the smooth mask the young Luthor had perfected since their last encounter. The sports car was turned in front of the station marked only by a sign. The two men got out, and the reporter broke their silence.

"This whole 'get out of Dodge' routine is pretty heavy-handed even for a Luthor." He came around to the driver's side.

Lex snapped back the part of the story the other man already knew. "So is ambushing a sixteen-year-old girl for a sound-bite." He wasn't about to give this man any ammunition to use against his friends. "Then again using people always came naturally to you."

Mr. White shook his head. "You know our one and only encounter was years ago."

Lex continued down the line the other man had chosen. "You know—even in boarding school I was pretty good at sniffing out reporters. You played the 'just a friendly conversation' card remarkably well." Lex tilted his head. "As I recall it was a full ten minutes before I told you to 'go to hell'."

The journalist smiled easily. "I was just doing my job—and you were a legitimate source."

"I was sixteen and you were scrounging for dirt on my father." _Not unlike the situation we already discussed about Lana. _Lex didn't say the last aloud because he didn't want the man's interest to shift back to the girl.

The older man grinned knowingly. "That's what this is about—your father's secrets."

_No not at all. _Lex affected a disinterested tone. "If you really had anything on him it would have come out then."

The reporter's tone filled with amusement. "If you actually believe that I almost feel sorry for you."

Lex was tired of playing this man's games. "Just make sure you're on the four o'clock bus." He reached into his car, tossed the man's cheap brown bag on the road, and climbed in speeding away.

**CK/LL-CS/LL-CK/LL-CS/LL**

Clark dropped in on his mother and Claire when he got back to the farm. He entered the kitchen, and Martha soothed the fussy infant. Clark stared at the foot and hand shaped indents and holes in the baby equipment. Martha glanced up with a sigh.

"Hello, Clark"

"Mom, what's going on?"

"I think her strength is increasing, and she doesn't know how to handle it. She's been irritable all day."

"I can imagine." Clark held out his arms. "I was at least a little older when this all started." His voice grew gentle as he talked to the baby. "It's alright Claire Bear. We'll figure this out, ok?" He kissed the ginger fuzz that decorated her head.

The familiar purr of the Porsche brought a giggle from the infant. Clark smiled in response. Martha waved him away. "Go, take her to see Lex. I'm going to try and get some work done." Clark was about to just rush outside when she added. "Put a hat on her at least, Clark. She's more bothered by temperature changes than you are."

The billionaire got out of his car as his best friend appeared on the porch. "Clark, I wanted to apologize for snapping back there." He shut the car door as the flannel clad teen approached. Their baby was cradled safely in his arms. He could see a purple hat covered her head.

"Yeah, what was that?" Clark smiled in spite of his mild annoyance. _I really am glad Lex ran the man off, but if this has something to do with Lionel… _

"I had a run-in with him when I was younger. His affinity for ambushing adolescents hasn't changed. I didn't want him to take advantage of the people I cared about."

"This wasn't just about Lionel?" Clark asked a bit confused.

"No," Lex shook his head. "It was about Lana's unwanted memories, and Chloe's journalistic integrity—but most of all it was about the secrets he doesn't need to know."

"So… it's about me and Claire then." Clark finished, adjusting his hold on the bundle. He looked out at the fields. "It looks like my Dad's having trouble with the tractor over there."

"Duty calls." Lex held out his arms. "Here, I'll take Claire." The threesome made their way over to Jonathan.

"So how did things go with Dr. Foster?" Clark asked.

"I haven't seen a copy of her final report yet. I guess we'll just have to wait."

Clark grinned. "And you're just _loving _the suspense."

"Patience may be a virtue, but it has to be my least favorite." Lex smirked back.

"Hey Dad," Clark called as they reached the laboring farmer.

"Hey, Clark" he answered automatically. Then he lifted his gaze. "Hey, Lex—I wasn't expecting either of you until later." He focused on his son. "Where's Mr. White?"

"He left."

Lex elaborated on the simple answer. "He realized that Smallville wasn't as friendly as he first thought."

Jonathan looked from one amused expression to the other and shook his head. "Something tells me it wasn't entirely his choice, but I won't complain. I'm glad you're here, Clark. I've been trying to wrestle this thing onto blacks all day. Do you think you can give me a hand?"

"Yeah, sure," Clark walked around to the side of the red tractor and positioned his hands. Claire squirmed feebly in Lex's arms while Clark pulled. "Ulgh!" Clark groaned.

"What's the matter?" Jonathan asked.

"I don't know. Its like I lost all my strength." Clark gritted his teeth in frustration.

"Claire's the same." Lex held his thumb in her tiny hand. "She's barely able to squeeze my finger."

Jonathan looked from one young man to the other. "Clark, why don't you give it one more try?"

Clark nodded and gave the machine a final tug. It hurtled through the air above their heads. Three sets of eyes followed its progress until—Lex dropped to his knees with a groan. Clark stared from the vanishing farm equipment to his crumpled friend.

"Lex, what's wrong?"

"I'm fine, Clark—go catch the—tractor."

"I'll stay with him, Son." Clark nodded and disappeared the way of the tractor. Jonathan knelt down beside the bald young man. "What happened, Lex?"

"She kicked me." He lowered her carefully to the grass. "Its happened before—but nothing like this." He pressed experimentally at his side.

"Can you make it into the house?" The farmer stood and lifted the baby into his arms. "I have to go find Clark."

Lex nodded and jerked to his feet. "I'll take Claire so you can leave right away." The older Kent didn't look convinced. "Really, Mr. Kent—I'm fine."

**CK/LL-CS/LL-CK/LL-CS/LL**

Meanwhile Clark raced along the highway until the smashed tractor came into view along with an unwelcome observer—Perry White—still at the bus-stop. He sighed and continued running making a loop back to the farm. _I refuse to let him see me just show up alone after that happened. _Clark walked back into the kitchen to find Claire in her swing and Martha wrapping ace-bandage around Lex's ribs.

"How bad is it?" Clark asked miserably and slumped his shoulders.

Martha stepped back from her work. "I was waiting for you to get back to know for sure. We think it's just cracked." Clark focused his eyes on Lex's chest—nothing happened.

"Why now?" Clark huffed as he dropped into a chair at the table.

"Your abilities are gone again." Lex finished for him. "Clark, you of all people know I've had worse. It's not like she did it intentionally." He reached across the table and grasped Clark's hand.

"She wouldn't be able to hurt you if she didn't have my stupid alien powers." Clark mumbled and pulled his hand away from Lex's for fear of causing more damage.

"Clark Jerome Kent," Martha grabbed her son's chin and leaned so their eyes were level. "You are _not _responsible for this."

"Then what is Mom?" Clark pulled away from her touch and got to his feet. He turned and tried to super-speed from the kitchen, but that still wasn't an option. Lex staggered after him. He caught up with Clark on the porch and grabbed his friend's shoulder.

"Clark," his tone begged. "Look at me." The younger man stiffened, but turned to face him. "If Claire didn't have your DNA she also wouldn't have the light that's inside of her to combat the Luthor darkness. She has inside her what I need from you to keep from drowning in it."

"Lex—how can you still defend her—or me? We both cause you so much pain!" Clark made to back away but Lex swung his arm around the taller man's neck—half restraint half embrace.

"You've also both given me a place to belong; which is something I've never had in my entire life." His blue eyes were locked with Clark's jade irises. "I can't explain it better—there are no words—" from his pocket a ring alerted that he had a business call. He angrily flipped the phone open with his free hand, and nearly shouted into the speaker, "What?"

"_Mr. Luthor, Dr. Sherrill Foster's final report is available." _The assistant sounded sufficiently fearful of his furious greeting.

"Good," he sighed, and extricated himself from his fierce hold on Clark. "I'll be there momentarily." After he ended the conversation he met Clark's shocked expression. "I'm sorry—the report's in—I need to go see it." Clark nodded, and Lex continued. "Do you want me to drop you off at the _accident _site?"

"Yeah, thanks, Lex." The two continued down the steps to Lex's Porsche. Shortly they arrived at the wreckage of the tractor surrounded by vehicles. Clark spotted his father by their red truck, and opened the door. Both occupants could hear Perry White's statement to Sheriff Addams.

"I'm telling you it fell out of the sky!" The reporter exclaimed.

The officer pursed her lips. "Mr. White, yesterday you were begging the nurses to get the flying monkeys out of your room." She turned to the farmer whose property was involved. "Mr. Kent, do _you_ want to tell me how your tractor would up scattered over two lanes of county blacktop?"

"Yeah, I was pulling up to the farm in our truck, and I saw somebody had put it on the back of a flat bed." He vaguely gestured to the scattered remains of the machine.

"So, you're saying this someone was steeling it?" Sheriff Addams confirmed with a toss of her head in the same direction.

Clark got out of the Porsche, but made no move to approach the conversation.

"Yeah, I stayed long enough to let Martha know what was going on, and then I tried to follow them." Jonathan explained. "By the time I got here it must have fallen off their truck."

"What about Clark?" Mr. White pointed to where he stood by the silver car.

"Honestly, Sheriff I don't know what happened. I just got here."

The reporter pointed an accusatory finger. "He's hiding something Chief. Luthor was the one who brought me here."

Lex sighed and got out of the car. "Sheriff, I picked Clark up on the way to his parents' farm from town. I just left here, and was on my way there for a social call."

The woman nodded understanding what Lex didn't want to mention the adoption around this troublesome reporter. "Mr. White—there's another bus in about an hour—I suggest you catch it, and don't call me Chief." She turned to the billionaire. "Thank you for your time Mr. Luthor."

Lex nodded. "I'm glad I could help." He walked over to the two Kent men.

Clark sighed. "Dad I'm really sorry about the tractor it's a total loss."

"Clark I'm not concerned about the tractor. Whatever's going on with your abilities has this family right smack in the middle of Perry White's radar."

"Your Dad's right Clark," Lex frowned. "I'll do what I can from the mansion. I have to go there for a while, but let me know if anything changes. In the meantime—you may want to contact Pete—he might offer some insight into this problem."

"That's a good idea, Lex," Clark smiled.

Jonathan put his hand on the other man's shoulder. "How are your ribs?"

"They're bearable. I won't be lifting anything heavy for a while." He cracked a smile as he walked back to his car.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I wasn't intending all the Clark angst over his powers. It just kind of happened, and it provided another source of bonding for them. It's a pity Lex's phone went off—I was tempted to have him kiss Clark. It just wasn't quite time for that yet. Nonetheless what did you think?


	12. This is out of Control

**A/N: **One more chapter after this and "Perry" will be over. Can you see the reference to another TV show in this one? Pay attention at the end of the chapter. Also thank you to **Sailor A **and **Dreamcreator **for all your support. I look forward to your reviews each chapter. They give me the determination to keep going.

**Disclaimer: **Claire is mine—everything else is not.

**Chapter 12**

Lex arrived at his mansion to find that _the good doctor_'s car was already parked inside his gate. He walked in and received a copy of the report and skimmed it. He was told that Dr. Foster was waiting in his office. After reading the recommendation he scowled. _This is not acceptable. _

"What the hell are you trying to do?" He kept his stride as normal as possible with the injured ribs. He stalked passed her.

"Lex calm down."

"Why?" He held out the paper clenched in his fist. "You've already made up your mind about my so called mental state. According to this you're refusing to sign off on my psychological release—in fact you're recommending even more sessions—to be continued on an indefinite basis." The deep breaths to sustain his volume and length strained his intercostals muscles and sent spikes of pain through him; although they only served to fuel his anger.

"I have an ethical obligation to report my conclusions honestly." The woman held her ground calm in the face of his anger.

_I do NOT have time for this right now! _"Or maybe the nothing shrink from Metropolis wanted a little more face time with her celebrity patient!" He accused as he shook the paper once in her face. "You must be loving this." He took a moment to breathe evenly as she answered.

"I took no pleasure in my recommendations."

"Then how do you explain it?" Lex snapped back.

Her voice rose shrilly. "I think you need help Lex! Between the island, your failed marriage, the baby, and everything else that's happened since you've come to Smallville—you have experienced incredible emotional and physical trauma." She gestured each of her main points.

"And your prescription is more time on the couch? We just spent five sessions exploring my psyche!"

"No! We discussed your extensive art collection, your fascination with expensive cars, and everything except the most traumatic moments of your life!" He turned his back and put as much distance between them as possible. "Lex, if you don't let your demons out they could consume you."

"We've been over this doctor." What he hid so desperately from her was the terror of her last statement. Hadn't he just told Clark something similar? What did it matter? He wasn't about to share his _demons _with this woman.

"We haven't even scratched the surface. This control freak thing might fool your father, but did you really think you could snow me? Lex, please."

"Get out," he demanded. She tried to speak—he kept his back to her—and shouted. "GET OUT!" She turned and left him alone with the empty castle and his fears.

**CK/LL-CS/LL-CK/LL-CS/LL**

Jonathan held an image of the previous day's stellar event. "We've thrown some Hale Mary's in the past, but to think that your problems have anything to do with the solar flair, it's a bit of a stretch don't you think?"

Clark sighed and began to pace rocking Claire in his arms. He loved the baby, but he wasn't going to let anyone else get hurt. "I know Dad—but our powers both started to glitch when the comet impacted—maybe there's a connection."

"Make that probably." Pete appeared on the loft stairs with a newspaper in his hands.

"Did you find something?" Clark asked.

"Yes," he offered them the paper. "Yesterday's cosmic fender-bender produced the largest solar flare ever recorded. I'm talking communication glitches—power surges—"

"That's exactly what's happening to us. One second I'm _normal _and the next I'm in overdrive; Claire goes from helpless to dangerous at the same time."

Jonathan kept his gaze on the paper a moment longer. "Well we have always wondered about the source of your abilities, and you're right, it is happening to you at the same time. Look at what happened to Lex when you threw that tractor."

"What happened to Daddy Warbucks anyway?" Pete asked.

"Orphan Annie kicked him in the ribs." Jonathan couldn't help but respond with a chuckle.

Clark was at the window to the loft; his gaze on the bright landscape. "Maybe our strength, my speed, and all my other abilities come from the sun."

Pete got back to business. "It's like you're both some sort of living solar batteries."

"According to this," Jonathan added. "The effects of the solar flare should be over by tomorrow night." He looked up at his son and granddaughter. "Now it that's true maybe your accidents are going to stop."

"As long as I don't use my abilities until then, and we keep Claire from breaking anything too valuable, we should be ok?"

The sound of footsteps rushed up to them. "Hey Clark, I thought I'd give you a heads up; our resident ghost buster is still on the job."

"Perry White?" Clark glanced at his father and Pete. "I thought he went back to Metropolis."

Chloe shook her head. "Evidently he had a change of heart, and he seems especially interested in you, Clark." There was a question in her voice.

Clark sighed. "He nearly flattened me when he was drunk, and blames me for his car being totaled. That's why I was showing him around the past couple days."

Pete joked. "He thinks everyone's favorite farm-boy is the Jaws of Life or something."

"Well I'm kind of glad he shifted his focus because of what he did to—" Chloe faltered and looked at Clark for support.

"Oh, yeah," he covered for her slip about Lana. "Mr. White accused Chloe of making up everything on the 'Wall of Weird'." It worked—Pete's attention was diverted at least.

"Come on! Like Mr. Xstyles knows what the truth is!" Pete was quick to defend Chloe's work even if he personally didn't believe it. "Thanks for exchanging notes with me, Clark." He walked toward the stairs—he was trying to distract Chloe now. "Wanna go to the Talon and have some coffee?"

"Sure Pete, I wanted to talk to Lana about something anyway—bye Clark, Claire, Mr. Kent."

"Bye Chloe, bye Pete!" Both Kent men said as the two went down the stairs.

Jonathan watched them go. "She's not interested in him is she?"

Clark blinked, "Uh, don't think so." He hedged.

"Poor Pete," Mr. Kent's face creased with laugh lines as he smiled. "Chloe's always been an independent spirit." Clark shrugged, and his father gripped his shoulder. "Well, it's none of my business anyway. I'm going to let your mother know what we figured out. Give us a heads up if we should expect any guests for dinner." Then Jonathan left Clark in his Fortress of Solitude.

**CK/LL-CS/LL-CK/LL-CS/LL**

A short while later Clark swung idly in his hammock with Claire asleep on his chest. He rubbed circles on her back and continued the swaying rhythm. This was the most peaceful he'd been since the hiccup with their powers started. Clark smiled at the sound of Lex's Porsche on the driveway. He heard his mother's voice outside, and then Lex's footfalls on the stairs.

"Clark?" The question sounded tired in a way that he hadn't heard in a while.

Clark turned his head. "What's up Lex?" He shifted in the roped swing.

"No, don't get up, Clark."

"I wasn't—com'on there's space."

Lex frowned dubiously, but climbed over the father and infant. He hissed when he jostled his side. Clark stretched out an arm and pulled Lex to him. With a sigh the billionaire settled his head on the farmer's shoulder and reached out to stroke the baby's smooth cheek.

"Are you ok?" Clark asked breaking the easy silence between them.

"Not really," Lex admitted. "Dr. Foster thinks I need to face my demons; which is something I _can't _do with her."

"Hmm…" Clark thought for a while. His fingers of the arm around Lex lightly traced patterns over Lex's soft shirt. "Do you remember what you said a few weeks ago—when I told you about Sara Conroy?"

Lex raised his head to look down into Clark's green eyes. "Do you mean my bias against psychotherapy?"

"That," Clark agreed. "More so that you trusted me with your life—do you just mean physically saving you—or with the _events _of your life?"

"I can't Clark—wait." He saw that his friend was about to interrupt. "Not right now with everything that's going on with your powers. I don't want to burden you."

"Lex," Clark's forehead furrowed with worry. "Our friendship is only going to work if we can _both _trust each other with our secrets."

"You'll wish I hadn't told you." Lex warned. "I won't be able to take it back."

"Go on Lex—you know all my secrets." Clark felt Lex final sigh of defeat blow across his cheek.

"I guess I should start with my childhood fear of heights." Lex rested his head once again on Clark's flannel covered shoulder.

"You—Lex Luthor—were afraid of heights?" Lex could hear the smile in Clark's voice, and feel the shudder of his chuckle.

"Careful Clark; that's pretty much what my Dad said—in the helicopter, on the day of the meteor shower—and something about not seeing my future coming." Lex gingerly laid his hand over Claire's clutching fingers, and pressed down lightly where it rested over Clark's sternum.

**CK/LL-CS/LL-CK/LL-CS/LL**

Clark came out of the barn the next morning to find the Porsche gone and Claire asleep in her crib. He was hard at work with his early chores when the voice broke through his concentration.

"Morning, Clark." He looked up from the feed bucket to see none other than Perry White seated beside the barn.

"What are you doing here?"

"You inspired me." The man held up a finger and pointed at Clark. "'If you've got a gift you should use it' remember?"

"You're drunk" Clark answered flatly.

"Maybe," Mr. White conceded. "Nonetheless—I've finally found my story."

Clark side-stepped and walked his previous course. "For some strange reason it's me?" He asked. "Chloe told me, and I don't think it's a funny joke."

Perry White walked beside him. "It's no joke, Clark. I've got the facts to back it up."

"What kind of facts are those?"

"Oh, I don't know—the accident, the power-lines, and your family's tractor dropping out of the sky?"

Clark circled around so he blocked the other's path. "I explained all that."

A snort of laughter erupted from the older man. "It fell off a truck—that's not an explanation—it's a punch-line." He pulled a bunch of papers from his inner suit pocket. "I spent last night coming through police records and newspaper stories." He met Clark's eyes then returned to the papers. "You're Johnny on the spot Clark—Smallville's own hero on deck." His grin was expansive and triumphant now.

Clark only looked more apathetic. "Trust me, Mr. White—there's nothing special about me."

"That's where you're wrong kid. So far I've got you pegged as really strong and shock resistant—the question is what other tricks do you have up your sleeve."

Clark was about to reply when his mother's voice interrupted them. "Clark! Clark can you give me a hand?"

He turned in her direction. "I've got to go." He started to walk away.

"I've been stonewalled by the best of them!" Mr. White called.

Clark picked up speed intending to run a normal human pace, but no his powers had other ideas. _Great, when I need to check on Lex nothing, but when I need to appear normal this happens! _

Perry continued. "You can run." Clark's speed faltered a moment, but picked up, and he wasn't able to hear the last of the statement. His feet touching the ground were the only things reminding him he wasn't flying. The countryside flashed passed him at inconceivable rates, and he couldn't stop the flow of power that pushed him onward. _What happened? Did Mom need help with Claire? How is she going to get rid of Perry White? _

**CK/LL-CS/LL-CK/LL-CS/LL**

Lex looked up expectantly as the doors to his office opened. "When they told me you were at the gate I could hardly believe it."

"Yeah," Perry White agreed. "You and me both; I just thought we should talk."

Lex re-focused on his computer screen. "We have nothing to talk about."

"Oh," The reporter managed to sound glum. "I'm sorry to hear that." He turned to head for the door. "Then I guess you'll never hear what I have on your father."

_That is the oldest trick in the book! _Lex smirked. _Does he really think I'm that naïve? _"If it's personal I don't care. If it's legal the statute of limitations must have run out long ago."

"That depends," replied the older man. He failed to hide the smugness in his voice.

Lex closed his computer and stood. _I'll have to play his game if I want to know what he wants. _"If this information is so damning—why did my father stop at simply destroying your career?" Lex strolled over to his opponent leisurely.

"Multiple copies—with multiple attorneys—all with 'in the event of my death' instructions to disseminate. You do the math." The reporter now stood directly in front of Lex to make his offer. "It's all yours. I just want one thing in return."

The billionaire's voice was calm and relaxed. "What did you have in mind?"

"Everything you have on Clark Kent." Perry waited.

"Clark?" The word was simple and laced with disbelief. _Nope, nothing you could have would be worth that. _

Perry began to circle reciting his story with the conviction of a murder trial's opening statements. "Two years ago you drove your Porsche off a bridge. I went over the police photos, Lex. There's no way you could've walked away from that crash without the miracle that is Clark Kent. Imagine my surprise when I discovered that you managed to cultivate a friendship with this kid."

The younger man let the faintest humor lighten his tone. "So now you're going after Clark? This is a new low even for you."

"Wait for the rest—more recently you gave his family your illegitimate daughter to nurture as their own." Perry's voice now took on a darker edge of conspiracy. "The Lex I knew wouldn't shake your hand without an ulterior motive. You must have something. Give it to me, and I'll give you a story that will bring new meaning to the phrase 'sins of the father'."

Lex remained utterly still for two more seconds before he struck. Petty White was against the stone wall before he could think of defense. "You may have been able to neutralize my father but not me." His voice was rough with anger as he pressed the journalist into the stone.

"Looks like the jungle living really took its toll." Perry interjected as forcefully as he could while pinned.

"I'm warning you." The furious young man's voice pitched lower in rage. "Stay away from me, and stay away from my _loved ones_." The final threat was a whisper of lethal promise. "Trust me—there won't be any blood on my hands when they find what's left of you." Lex pulled back, and Perry took the opportunity to straighten his lapels as he turned and exited the office. The young Luthor stared down at his hands and panted for breath into his still soar chest.

**CK/LL-CS/LL-CK/LL-CS/LL**

The bus finally pulled up to the station in Smallville at night. Jonathan Kent looked up as his son began to descend the stairs. "Clark, are you alright son?"

The tired reply came once his feet were on the ground. "It's been a weird day. My light-speed gave out around Lake Tahoe." They each went to their own sides of the truck as the bus pulled away.

"That's got to be a thousand miles." Mr. Kent pointed out in surprise.

Clark rested his elbows on the side of the truck bed. "I know—one second I'm racing across the country—the next I can barely jog. I tried to make it home, but my super-speed gave out again around Colorado Springs. A guy named Jack O'Neill paid for my ticket home. He was waiting at the station for his fiancée—I think he said her name was Samantha."

"That was very generous of him, but Clark this is getting way out of control." The pair moved to get into the cab together.

Clark turned to his father. "Don't worry Dad—I am glued to the couch until this solar flare passes."

Jonathan kept his focus straight ahead. "I'm afraid it's not gunna be that easy, son." He looked over at his passenger. "Perry White saw you disappear. Now your mother managed to get him off the farm, but I don't think he's gunna give up." He started the truck "—not easy anyway."

**A/N: **I may do a crossover one-shot if anyone's interested in seeing Clark's way home. I had a hard time picking a title for this chapter because so much happens, but I think what I chose covered everything. Let me know what you think, and I'll post my conclusion to "Perry" soon.


	13. Gravity's Hostages

**A/N: **Finally an end to "Perry". Sorry this took so long. My explanations or excuses are after the chapter. Thanks for hanging in there guys.

**Disclaimer: **Claire is mine, but her family, home, and other "Smallville" things are not.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Break<strong>

A camera crew was situated at the fence of the Kent farm the next morning. Lex's Porsche was thankfully parked out of sight on the other side of the barn. He, Clark, Martha, and Jonathan sat in the living-room together. The sound of another rougher engine propelled another car up their driveway, and a few minutes later Pete walked into the tense atmosphere.

"Clark, I'd never thought you'd ever rate your own paparazzi." Pete joined his friend at the window.

"Perry White must have called in a million favors to get a camera crew out here." Clark stared out at the reporter and the Xstyles logo on the dark van.

"The good news is there's only one." Pete tried to encourage him.

"And if this theory is correct it will all be over by tonight." Lex confirmed. His chin rested on the knuckles of his right hand where he sat on that side of the couch.

Clark turned away from the window. "I don't believe this. I can't believe this. I feel like a prisoner in my own house." Suddenly he grabbed his head at his temples and Lex jumped to his feet in anxiety.

"Clark?" He and Pete asked almost at once.

"Ah! Pete! Get down!" Clark squeezed his eyes shut Lex shoved Pete out of the way, and dropped before the flames that shot from Clark's eyes collided with the window and drapes.

"Martha, Jonathan!" Lex called, and the couple jumped to action. Jonathan went for the fire extinguisher, and Martha backed away with the baby in her arms. "Clark, wait!" Lex advised, but the younger man had grabbed a blanket and was beating at the fire.

"Jonathan hurry!" Called a frantic Mrs. Kent.

The older farmer reentered the room. "Clark, get back!" He called, and Lex pulled his friend back, but not before damage had been done. The extinguisher put the fire out quickly, and they all turned to Clark.

"Clark," Martha whispered. "What's wrong with your hand?" She came closer now rocking a whimpering Claire.

"I burned it." He stared at the disfigured flesh.

"Your powers must be gone again." Pete said where he hovered at Clark's side.

Jonathan tried to comfort his son. "Clark, now remember; all you have to do is get through today."

"What? Just hope that I don't get another solar flare burst and burn down the whole farm? Next time I could hurt any of you—even Claire if we lose our powers too quick." He shook his head.

Lex sighed and ran a hand over his scalp. "Perry White will be here to catch the whole thing on tape." He could see where Clark was going with this. _That doesn't mean I have to like what you're planning._

"Dad, I can't stay here."

"Well," Pete said after a moment. "We need a plan. Everybody knows they'll chase us if we try to drive you."

"Pete," Lex smirked. "That's brilliant—a diversion."

"Thanks?" Pete replied confused. "So how are we going to make it work?"

**CK/LL-CS/LL-CK/LL-CS/LL**

Martha ran outside as the family's red truck kicked up dust in a speedy exit. She took a deep breath. "Clark! Clark, come back!" The camera crew scrambled into their truck, and when they were gone she smiled. She went back into the house knowing her husband would handle them.

Lex got off his phone as she entered. "Since they chased him we have grounds for harassment. I've just enlightened Sheriff Addams to the situation, and she says they won't be back here."

"Did she ask why they 're so interested in me?" Clark asked as he and Pete brought down camping gear.

"I told her I had no idea why they were interested in my friend, but I didn't want my daughter's identity revealed in a joke of show like Xstyles."

"And what Lex Luthor wants Lex Luthor gets." Pete mumbled sourly.

"Are you boys ready?" Mrs. Kent came over and hugged her son. "Clark, please be careful."

"I will Mom, and be careful of Claire—she doesn't mean to hurt anybody." A sad note filled his voice and he hung his head.

"I know that sweetheart—now go."

The two younger men went out the front door first. Lex followed at a close distance. Clark looked over at his 'camping buddy' "Hey Pete, thanks for doing all this."

Pete opened up the trunk of his car. "Hey, I'm always up for a little undercover brother." They shoved their equipment into the small space. "We'll camp out tonight, and check in with your parents in the morning."

"Pete," The younger boy froze when he heard Lex speak his name. "Take care of him, and I'll do what I can from here." He stepped over to Clark and met his somber gaze. "Don't worry Clark. You'll both be back to normal—well normal for you—tomorrow morning."

Clark nodded and whispered. "If you need to talk again tonight go to my Mom. I'm sure she's going to be up worrying anyway."

Lex shrugged. "I'll probably be back here, but I don't know if I can handle opening up to two Kents in as many days—even if neither of them is Jonathan." A small smile lifted the corners of his mouth, and he walked to his own car.

**CK/LL-CS/LL-CK/LL-CS/LL**

The sun cast long shadows from the trees around Pete's car. Clark heard the squeak from the trunk as Pete opened it to retrieve their gear. A melody beeped from his pocket and he brought the source to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Clark I need your help." The voice sounded panicked.

"Lana?" _Not another meteor mutant—please, not today! _

"Clark I'm at Sander's Gorge. He's going to jump."

"What?" _He? Pete's here, my Dad's at the farm, but… Lex?_

"I've tried to talk him down, but he wants to talk to you."

_Oh no. Who else would want to talk to me? It has to be him. _"Lana, don't do anything! I'll be right there."

Pete came back over to the car. "Clark, what's going on?"

"I've got to get to Sander's Gorge now." Clark shoved his phone away and ran a few paces. _Why can't my powers work when I need them? _He stopped and turned a frustrated frown on Pete.

"Your speed thing still out?"

"I've got nothin' Pete. It's all gone." _Otherwise I'd be gone. _

"Get in, I'll drive." The two switched sides of the car. Pete dropped the sleeping bag and rope back into his trunk and slammed it. Once their doors were closed he hit the gas.

Clark's phone was in his hand again. _I have to make sure. _The phone rang once, twice, three times.

"Is something wrong, Clark?"

"Where are you?"

"Not at the castle if you're looking for me. What happened to being incommunicado until this is over?"

_He's way too calm. He can't be thinking of killing himself—can he? If he knows I'm coming will he jump faster? This is crazy! I just have to ask him. _

"Are you at Sander's Gorge?"

"I could be if you needed me there." Lex's voice was tense with anxiety now. Clark could almost see the Luthor mask in place.

_Maybe he wasn't me to just go with it—anything to give me time to get there. _

"Sure, and Lex—once you're there stay put until I get there, ok?"

"Whatever you say, Clark—" the call ended with a sharp click.

"What was that about?" Pete asked in a 'Do I really want to know?' voice.

"I'm not sure." Clark stared at his closed phone.

**CK/LL-CS/LL-CK/LL-CS/LL**

Pete brought the white and blue car to a quick stop beside the sign for the view-point. It hadn't taken them long but Clark's heart raced with his tension; he needed to be doing something! The two boys hurried out of the car as Lana ran down the few steps to meet them.

"Lana, are you ok? Where is he?"

"Yeah, I'm fine—but—" Lana pointed out to the viewpoint. Clark looked and—Perry White—was standing on the rail. Lana forced the explanation through her gasps. "I was driving him… to the bus station… and he pretended… to be sick… pulled over, and he… got out on the ledge… and said he would… kill himself… unless I called you."

Shaking his head Clark started up the steps to the wooden deck which overlooked the gorge. The roar of a speeding sports car and crunch of gravel let him know Lex had arrived. _I can't believe I thought he'd think of doing something this stupid—I'm just glad he's safely behind me right now._

Lana warned. "Clark, be careful—he's really drunk."

The living statue finally moved. "Not unless iced tea packs a punch." Clark continued his progress across the weathered boards. "I knew you'd never show for me. So I—I had to trick Lana into making the call."

"Mr. White, don't do this." Clark called as he reached the rail several feet from the would-be-jumper.

"See the way I figure it—you're strong, you're shock proof, and you're incredibly fast—plus you're cursed with this hero complex." The man teetered trying to look at Clark as he spoke.

"Well I'll grant you the last one." Lex voice was all smooth business, confidence and calm. "Unfortunately that one in four truths is most likely to get you both killed. So why don't you come down and we can discuss this in a way that won't compel my friend to risk his life."

"Sorry, Lex, I tried doing things the easy way. I'm sure you want the same answers I do." The man looked down.

Lana yelled, "Mr. White, don't!"

"Remember what I said Ms. Lang—sometimes you have to push for the truth—even when it hurts."

"You're wrong about me." Clark shifted ever closer along the rail.

"I'm betting you'll save me Clark." Perry's voice dropped to an uncertain hush.

"No! I can't save you!" Clark yelled trying to force the words to make it through the man's head.

"Well—I guess—we'll find out…" and he fell more than jumped.

"No! Clark!" Lex reached, but Clark had already thrown himself over the edge.

Pete and Lana rushed up to the rail beside him, and they all felt it shudder as a rope reached its limits. To his credit the journalist managed to grab Clark's hands before he was lost. The two men swung not quite half-way down the steep drop. There was nothing but empty air for them to grab onto.

"Ok—fun's over—time to unleash those incredible powers—there Clark." The man grunted with the effort of holding Clark's weight, and no doubt the taught rope around his ankle.

"I don't HAVE any powers!" Clark yelled up at him.

Lex stalled in that instant by vulnerability—he could do nothing to save Clark if he slipped. When their roles were reversed—even with the draining effects of Kryptonite—Clark had rescued him and Earl Jenkins in Level 3 of the fertilizer plant. Now—when it was his turn to save Clark and another—Lex didn't measure up.

Perry White had said it best, _"—without the miracle that is Clark Kent"_

"Come on, Lex." Pete grabbed his shoulder. "There's rope in the trunk." The two men raced off together down the steps.

Lana stayed to keep an eye on gravity's hostages. "Hang on to him Mr. White!" Pete reached the car and fumbled with the key. "Pete! Lex! It's not gunna hold!"

Pete grabs the rope and finds the end. He pushes the rest into Lex hands. "Go, I've got this."

They run to the front of the car where Pete changed course as Lex passed him. Lex felt the tug of the rope behind him as Pete ties it off. He barely registered the ache of his day old injuries as he halted at the edge.

"Grab the rope!" Lana shouted as they tossed it over. They watched as Clark's hand wrapped around the orange cord and a second later the black one holding Perry snapped. Lana screamed in fear as the two of them swung trying to find a new balance. Their words were lost in the chaos, but Lex heard the panic—it pulsed through his own veins.

"Go! Go!" He waved frantically at Pete. The engine revved and Lex turned back to the pair inching upward. He focused on Clark's shaking hands far below. That's how he saw Clark's hold slip.

"Pete! Get going!" Lana yelled and whirled to face the boy in the car.

Lex couldn't tear his eyes from Clark. The mouth formed words Lex barely made out through the strain in the familiar voice. "I can't hold on much longer!"

The car screeched in protest, the rope rasped under the combined weight, and both men groaned as they were towed closer—each second, each breath, each inch torture for them all. Finally two separate hands grasped the metal fence that would have protected any sane person from a fall. Lex grabbed Perry White for two reasons—first he knew Lana would never let Clark fall—second he wouldn't release Clark once he touched him. The middle-aged man's suit was askew, his hair frazzled, and his eyes wide with fear. Lex pulled him over the rail and shoved him down onto the deck.

"Lex, what are you doing?" Lana gasped behind him.

Lex took a moment to remove all emotion from his face and spoke in a level voice. "I have half a mind to throw you over myself for your idiocy—but I won't—because Clark risked his life—to save yours." The billionaire turned his back.

Pete approached, and Lex spared him a swift nod. Lana squatted beside Clark, but shifted back as Lex knelt. Long pale fingers lightly cupped the bleeding palms, and slid along the backs of the larger hands to fasten around the wrists. At last Lex let his eyes shift to Clark's face. Green eyes were nearly obscured by tousled brunet locks, air pushed past pain clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry," Lex whispered. Clark blinked confused, but nodded accepting whatever it was for.

"I'm the one who jumped after him, Lex."

"That doesn't alleviate my sense of guilt."

"What for?" Clark squinted trying to understand.

"Letting it happen." The billionaire stood. He looked over at Clark's friends. "Let's get him home." He and Pete pulled Clark to his feet and guided him to Pete's car. "Lana, can you take Mr. White back to his hotel?"

"Sure, Lex," Lana turned to the shaken reporter. "Mr. White do you need help?"

Lex didn't register the man's answer as he walked to his own car. He pulled out his phone. _Mrs. Kent deserves a warning after the week we've had. _"Hi, Mrs. Kent it's Lex… something happened at Sander's Gorge… Clark's alright, but Pete's bringing him home… No need to worry about me… I'll be there as soon as I can."

**CK/LL-CS/LL-CK/LL-CS/LL**

Clark's hands were perfect again by the time he needed to use them. His first task of the day was loading hay into the loft for the encroaching winter. He lifted another bale from the cart and turned to see Lex at the entrance.

"Your Mom asked me to tell you that breakfast is almost ready." The bald man ambled closer. His blue-gray eyes appraising the familiar lines of faded denim jeans and white cotton tee lit by the morning sun. His digits encircled a wrist and turned the willing palm up for inspection—no traces of the ordeal remained. "So everything's ok now?"

Clark grinned, jerked his hand free, tossed a cube of hay, and reappeared in the loft holding it. "Once the effects of the flare went away everything went back to normal."

"Including your sense of humor," Lex arched his eyebrows. Footsteps made him turn. "Morning, Lana."

"Hi Lex, I hope I didn't come at a bad time." Her eyes flicked from one man on the ground level up to the other at the top of the stairs.

Lex winked. "It's not my barn." He turned to Clark. "I'll have your Mom keep a plate warm for you." Then he turned to leave the barn. "Oh, Lana, sorry about subjecting you to more Perry White—I didn't think it would be advisable for me to be alone with him."

"Yeah, he thanked me a lot for taking him back." She smiled. "He wasn't a problem, Lex." With a nod the billionaire left them to talk.

Clark came down the stairs. "I was going to stop by the Talon later—in all the craziness yesterday I didn't get a chance to thank you."

Lana turned to walk with him. "I still don't understand how Mr. White thought you could do all those incredible things, but I'm glad I was able to help." She smiled and brushed some wayward strands behind her ear.

Clark came to a stop and shook his head. "It wasn't just the gorge. Whether I meant it or not, I was partially responsible for dredging up your old memories about the meteor shower."

"It's ok, Clark." Lana smiled. "Chloe told me why you had to do it." She looked down at her shoes. "That's part of the reason why I came by—I went to the graveyard this morning." Her eyes returned to his face.

"I bet your parents were happy to see you." Clark slipped into his new best friend / big brother role.

She nodded. "I realized I hadn't been there for months—and at first I felt guilty—but I realized that was the last thing they would have wanted for me." She wrapped her arms around herself. "The important thing is they know they'll always be in my thoughts."

Clark put his hands on her arms and tugged them away from her torso. He loosely gripped her hands in his. "Have you told them about Chloe yet?"

"I told them there is someone special in my life, someone I really care about, but that we're in kind of a strange place right now." She bit her lip and continued. "I want Chloe and me to work things out—she wants to be more open, but I'm scared of what people will think." Lana sighed. "I blame that hang up on being raised by the Life-is-Perfect Nell Potter." Then she stepped forward into the arc of his arms and wrapped her own around him.

Clark chuckled and squeezed her gently. "I think you're right about that. The only person who could react worse to something like that would be Lionel."

Lana grinned, but her face was turned to the side where he couldn't see it. "Is that something Lex has to worry about?"

"Huh? No—I don't think so—I mean hypothetically speaking." He stepped back glaring at her. "What made you ask that?"

"What made you bring Lionel into it?" She smirked when he had no immediate answer. "Clark, go eat before they send out search parties." She turned to exit the barn ahead of him.

He shook his head, but accepted the change of subject. "Oh, com'on Lana! It's not like I'm going to faint from not eating in ten seconds."

She looked over her shoulder, eyes bright with mirth. "I guess we'll see—ten—nine—eight—"

"Lana!" Clark laughed and started for the barn doors.

"seven—six—five" she headed for her SUV. Clark ran toward the porch. "four—three—two—bye Clark!" She climbed in her vehicle and he waved from the porch.

**CK/LL-CS/LL-CK/LL-CS/LL**

After breakfast Clark picked up Perry from his hotel and drove him to the bus station. The two men were quite during the ride, but as they got out of the red truck Perry spoke.

"Thanks again for the ride."

Clark crossed the front of the truck to walk with the other man; their feet shifting on the loose pea-gravel. "It's the only way I could be sure you'd get on the bus." Perry stares at him. "What?"

"You really are kind of a freak—you know that?" The reporter faced forward as they neared the main road.

Clark sighed exasperated. "Mr. White!"

"I'm serious!" The reporter stopped and faced him. "You try to help people, even fools like me, and you never ask for anything in return." He took a breath considering his words. "I saw your face when it was all over—and dare I mention Lex's reaction—I suddenly realized I was about to tear down a good person. I just couldn't believe there was anyone like you out there."

"Trust me, Mr. White, I'm not that good." Clark shrugged.

"Well, I'm just glad nobody got hurt. Chalk it up to hallucinations or the DTs. All I know is I got a wakeup call—I am uh—" He checked his watch "—exactly 17hours and 5minutes sober."

"I'm glad some good came out of this." They exchanged smiles as the buss pulled up behind Perry. "So, what's next?"

"Well you had the guts to go over that cliff maybe I can find the courage to finish the one story I let go." He started walking to the front of the large vehicle.

"Something tells me the world hasn't seen the last of Perry White."

Perry looked over his shoulder at the younger man. "Something tells me you're right—rumor has it I still have a friend or two at the _Daily Planet._" He reached the door of the bus. "Oh, by the way, I went over a couple of your _Torch _stories."

"And?" Clark smiled a bit nervous.

"Well they're rough, and half the time you bury the lead, but I see a glimmer of hope. If you ever make it to Metropolis look me up—I owe you one." He climbed the steps; then lent out toward Clark. "Whatever you're doing with Lex keep it up—I knew a day when he _would _have pushed me over—no questions asked. You're bringing some humanity out of that shell of his."

"I'll do my best." Clark promised as the doors shut and the bus pulled away. He stood until it was out of sight, and sighed in relief before returning to his parents' truck.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well the "Perry" mini-arch is over. What do you think of my resolutions to it? I've only started my work on "Relic", and it might take me a while to update. I'm also writing a NaNoWriMo and the novel for my creative writing degree. I'll try to get another chapter out to you soon. Thanks for sticking with me.


	14. Surprises in the Family

**A/N: **Wow this is a long chapter, but I felt it was the right place to leave things. I'll have more comments at the end, but I will say that I'm rather proud of this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **Claire is mine, her family, home, and other "Smallville" things are not.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

It was early Monday morning—too early to be sharing his Fortress of Solitude with anyone—well except Claire of Lex. Nonetheless here Clark was with not one but two guests in the loft. Chloe sat with a worried expression on her face, and Lana paced with her arms crossed in annoyance.

"So come to find out there's another part of my life Nell's been keeping from me. Dexter says she's the reason he hasn't written me until now." Lana paced around the loft as she finished her explanation. "Then he tells me that he didn't kill his wife—that it was the drifter—who killed my great aunt Louise McCalum." She indicated the paper in Clark's hands.

"What happened to this guy, this drifter?" Clark asked as he studied the police sketch.

From behind him on the couch Chloe answered. "They never caught him. Dexter said the people thought he made it up so he could cover his tracks."

"But you two believe him." Clark turns to face the two girls in his loft. His unconvinced expression lingered on Chloe.

"Well why would he lie to us?" Lana shifted her arms outward with the question. "It's not like he's going to get the last forty years of his life back."

Clark snapped, "Lana, convicted murderers spend half their day trying to convince people that they're innocent."

Chloe jumped between Lana and Clark. "I was a skeptic too, but Clark that drawing looks exactly like you."

Lana put a hand on Chloe's shoulder to stop her advance. She continued the thought. "Unless Dexter can see the future there's a pretty good chance the drifter could be your father, or even grandfather."

Clark paced passed them. "That's impossible."

Chloe groaned in frustration as she whirled to face him. "Clark I know this is a touchy subject, especially coming from me, but you must have come from somewhere. It's not like you just fell out of the sky."

Clark stared down at the yellowed newsprint and his eyes fixed on the necklace the drifter wore. The symbol on it was from Krypton—in fact he'd seen it somewhere in the caves. He couldn't tell them any of this so he stayed quiet.

"Come on Chloe, let's just go." Lana put her arm around the blonde's shoulders and led her to the stairs. "I didn't come to upset you Clark. I just wanted your help."

He walked to the edge and watched them disappear. He sighed and closed his eyes. _It would be so much easier if I could just tell them, but I can't burden them with my secrets—they find enough in their own families. _

"What was that all about?" A familiar voice asked from the main floor of the barn. Clark opened his eyes to find Lex looking up at him.

**CK/LL-CS/LL-CK/LL**

Lex and Clark enlisted Jonathan's help to search the caves for the symbol Clark recognized. The three men walked won into the caves with flashlights. The subtarranian atmosphere was dank and filled with early morning chill. The two from earth pulled their coats tighter, but as ever the alien never seemed bothered by the weather.

"I think Lana's right it is Jor-El." Clark commented as he held his light aloft and began his search.

"From 1961?" Jonathan asked.

Lex may not yet know how to read the language, but his memory served him well for the history of a people. "The cave walls do say that people from Krypton have been here before." He pivoted as he spoke and examined the markings by the beam of his flashlight.

"Why not my father?" Clark agreed as he drifted away from them in his quest.

Jonathan looked over his shoulder at the younger men. "Boys, don't you think you're trying just a bit too hard to make a connection here?"

"The link isn't baseless, Mr. Kent. After all the symbol on the medallion is recognizably Kryptonian." Lex kept his gaze on the stone walls. He hadn't missed the senior Kent's inclusion of him in the group. _So I'm one of the boys now?_

Jonathan turned back to the middle of the cave. "Ok, let's just say that it was Jor-El. Now from everything I know about him it's not that far of a stretch to believe that he could kill somebody."

Clark rejoined his father in the center. "Dad, that's the thing—we don't know that much about him. Until now all Jor-El has been to me is some distant powerful threat, but if he was here, walking the same streets as me, maybe we're not so different."

Lex interrupts. "Clark? Isn't that what you're looking for?"

The two Kents joined him. Clark reached out his hand. "I knew I had seen it down here."

The symbol spun with a wiring sound. The section fell in on itself leaving a hole. Before either of the other two could protest Clark reached inside. A bright yellow light streamed out and Clark's eyes glazed over as Lex had only seen when they began their separate investigations of the caves a year ago—when he'd found Clark passed out on the cave floor. Lex stiffened prepared to catch his friend if necessary. A moment later the light faded and Clark pulled back his hand. Jonathan and Lex exchanged a worried glance.

"Clark? Clark!" Each man said his name, and grabbed a shoulder in support, and to catch his attention. Clark shook and his breaths were ragged. Lex looked down into the younger Kent's palm which revealed the shining metal from the police sketch.

"What is that?" Jonathan asked in worry.

"Clark, found the medallion." Lex responded needlessly. He reached to touch the surface, but Clark's fingers closed over it. "Clark?" His eyes met the green ones that were focused on their surroundings.

"I don't know what it would do to you." Clark whispered.

**CK/LL-CS/LL-CK/LL-CS/LL**

Clark walked alongside Pete down Main Street later that day. It was the usual rush for midday and the sidewalks were crowded. Cars passed on the narrow street threading past those that were parked on both sides.

Clark continued their conversation. "The images I saw must have been from the past."

Pete looked over at his best friend. "Clark, you really need to lay off the late night television."

"I'm not kidding Pete." Two jersey clad guys pushed passed them. "I had all these flashes, but they went by so fast I really couldn't make since of them." Clark rested his hand on the blue mailbox.

_He stood on Main Street, but the cars that lined it were older models in pastels and white. The crowds that passed him wore nicer clothes. He started out from the mailbox and at Fordman's Department Store he paused surveying the crowd. Across the street the Talon advertised movies instead of drink specials. _

"_Give it over!" A man with a Scottish accent approached a woman in front of the Talon. _

"_Get away from me!" The dark haired woman struggled against the purse snatcher. _

_The man pushed her down. "Give me your money! I know you have it!" _

_A burst of speed brought Clark right behind the man, and he tossed him against a light pole. A siren wailed and the cruiser halted within inches of the thief on the street. _

_Clark bent to pull the woman to her feet. The matching tan blouse and skirt, dark hair cut into a bob that framed her face, and heavier makeup made her look different—but she still looked like Lana._

"_My hero," she stared—there was no other word for it—adoringly up at him._

"_You don't strike me as someone who usually needs saving." Clark's mouth formed the words, but he hadn't made the decision to speak. It was like his body followed a script his brain didn't remember. _

"_Thank you," she answered. He bent to retrieve her magazine. He placed the glossy pages back into her hand, and her eye's never strayed from him. _

_In the street the officer had managed to cuff the Scotsman. "Did you see that? He could have killed me!" _

"_Tell it to the judge." The officer dismissed him as he wrestled him to the car. _

_Oblivious to the scene beside them the Lana-look-alike continued their conversation. "I'm Louise." _

_Clark supplied his line on cue. "You can call me Joe." He wanted to see the action beside him, but it seamed his part in this bizarre play couldn't look away from her face. _

_Louise smiled. "Well Joe, you're the most excitement we've seen all year." She demurely dipped her head, but brought her eyes up to his face again. _

_The officer shut his prisoner away and approached the pair on the sidewalk. "Well I guess we owe you our gratitude." Louise's gaze shifted to the man briefly. "Hi, I'm Sheriff Billy Tate—those some reflexes you've got there." He extended his hand to the stranger. _

_Clark looked down at the hand before accepting it. "They kind of surprised me too." He turned his face back to Louise who still watched him. _

"_Haven't seen you around Smallville before." The Sheriff's tone tried to capture his attention._

_Clark felt his body work hard to turn back to the authority figure beside him. "I'm just passing through on my way home." _

_Louise called his notice back "—Lucky you." _

"_Forgive Louise—she's got stars in her eyes—always has." A fondness entered the officer's voice, but Clark couldn't turn to see the man's face._

"_There's nothing wrong with that." He answered, and the trio lapsed into silence. _

_A car pulled up beside the cruiser, and the driver stepped out; his voice quavered in concern as he called. "Louise?" She turned first her head, and then her body to face him, "everything alright?" _

_The officer advised her. "You go on home Louise. I know how Dex hates to miss his bridge game." She glanced at him. "I'll drop by and get your statement." _

_She turned deliberately back to the stranger. "See you around." With her magazine held close to her she crossed the street. Then she turned to face the sidewalk, and Clark felt his feet carry him to the edge. After a moment she got into the car and it drove away._

_Clark, or rather Joe, could feel the Sheriff's gaze on him. "I appreciate your help." The man put a hand on his shoulder. _

Clark blinked, and he was back in the 21st century with Pete shaking his shoulder. "Clark, what's going on?"

"It's like I was back in the fifties." Clark looked at his hand as he pulled it away from the mailbox. "I was standing right here where Joe was."

"Joe?" Pete tilted his head with the question.

"It's the name of the drifter." Clark turned back the way they had come, and pulled the medallion from his pocket. "Pete, do you remember when I was in the cave, and got all those flashes."

"Nah, considering I wasn't there, but what's your point?" Pete smiled tolerantly waiting for Clark to finish.

"I think this medallion downloaded me with all his memories, and when I touch something of his it triggers one." Clark looked across the street at the current Talon.

"Right," Pete prompted his tone unbelieving.

"No, Louise was here too. The drifter—he saved her."

"Well of course he did!" Pete raised his arms in mock excitement. "Clark, back here in the 21st century—we call that a daydream."

Clark looked from his friend to the shiny shape and back. "There's got to be a way to prove if what I've seen is real."

"I have an answer for you there." Pete clapped his friend on the shoulder. "Where there's a mystery there's always Chloe, and if there's proof she'll find it."

**CK/LL-CS/LL-CK/LL-CS/LL**

Later at school Clark walked down the hall lost in his musings about the vision. A folder was shoved into his hands; he blew dust from the cover, and looked up unsurprised to see Chloe's triumphant grin.

"I'm glad you decided to help."

"Since when can you take police records out of city hall?" He asked with a grin.

She smirked and tilted her head at the paperwork. "Since I caught the clerk and his girlfriend playing cops and robbers on the job."

Clark nodded already turning pages. "Well the robbery should be around June 1961—that's when the movie was playing at the Talon."

"Ok, Clark—you know I want to solve this for Lana—so I don't wanna give you the third degree. How are you coming up with all these—"

"Chloe," he warned. "I told you it was just a hunch the drifter was there."

"I get that, but" she opened the door to the _Torch _office. "It's the robbery outside the Talon with the Natalie Wood movie playing that's a little more detailed than your average hunch."

Clark followed her inside and sat on a rolling chair. "Well, as Curator of the Wall of Weird just go with me on this one." He opened the file to the page he'd been searching for. "There are some pages missing—all from the day of Louise's murder."

"Someone gets a D in subtlety." Chloe came around to look over his shoulder.

"Well, here's the robbery."

"Do you see our heroic drifter anywhere?"

"No," Clark pointed, "but look at the name of the robber."

"Lauchlan Luthor, that's Lex's grandpa." Clark glared up at her. "Oh, come on! I had a three mega-bite file on Lex. I know his favorite cereal." She grabbed Clark's shoulder. "Maybe he knows something."

"Well you're gunna have to go ask him yourself." Clark got to his feet.

She held up her hands. "This is where I'm going to have to bail. The last time I researched the Luthors Lex almost got killed, and something tells me you personally would hold me responsible."

"Chloe, you're going to have to deal with him sooner or later. Trust me he doesn't hold what happened with Van against you." He pushed the door open and went out into the hall. "Nell found some of Louise's stuff in her attic. I'm going to meet Lana."

"Clark, that's not—" the door closed behind him "—fair."

**CK/LL-CS/LL-CK/LL-CS/LL**

Fifteen minuets later Chloe found herself pulling up to the Kent farm. She'd been told by the guard at the castle's gate to look for him here. She walked up to the screen door and paused before she could knock. Lex sat at the table with his laptop in front of him, and Claire strapped to a sling across his chest. He glanced up from the bottle he supported with his right hand.

"Chloe, I wasn't expecting to see you here."

She took that as her invitation to come inside. "I could say the same, Lex." She smiled with a shake of her head. "How's the domestic bliss?"

Lex's mouth twitched into a smile before he returned his gaze to the baby. "A lot better than corporate warfare—I'd take diaper duty over dealing with my father any day." He lifted his eyebrows. "However, I'd appreciate it if that particular remark stayed between us."

She nodded taking a seat beside him. "You know—I never noticed—she has the most beautiful green eyes." She watched his features harden as he met her gaze. "I'm sorry Lex. I'm not trying to pry."

"Why did you come, Chloe?"

The blonde sighed and pulled the file-folder from her bag. "I've been looking into the murder of Lana's great aunt Louise McCalum. Clark and I found this in the police records." She pointed to the section on the robbery, and Lex took it from her.

He propped it on his laptop screen and held it open with his free hand. "I always assumed my father's knack for taking people's money was inherited, but I hardly think petty crime runs in the family."

Chloe raked her fingers through her hair. She rested her elbow on the table and supported her forehead on her palm. "Lex, Smallville isn't exactly teaming with Lauchlan Luthors; your grandfather has to be the one who was arrested."

Lex closed the file and slid it back to her. "Chloe, as far as I know, no one in my family, set foot in Smallville, until my father bought the cream corn factory. Then again, it's not like my family sat around at Thanksgiving and shared old crime stories."

"You're family's not exactly a Norman Rockwell painting." His silence plainly said 'tell me something I don't know'. "Look Lex. Lana's really worried about her uncle Dex, and—"

"Lana isn't why you came to find me." Lex closed his laptop, and pushed away from the table. "Chloe, I wish I could be of more help, but I honestly don't know any more than you do." He walked over to the sink where he left the empty bottle. "Before you start digging I suggest you leave this line of investigation here. I'll pass along anything of relevance through Clark."

"I guess we're through then." She grabbed the folder and stalked out of the kitchen. The door slammed as she made her way down the steps. Lana waved as she pulled a large box from her car.

"Chloe!" The brunette jogged over and wrapped her unburdened arm around her girlfriend. "I brought these things from Nell's place in Metropolis. Do you want to look through them with me, and Clark?"

Chloe took a deep breath to calm herself from her confrontation with Lex. "I don't think he wanted me there."

Lana frowned and narrowed her hazel eyes. "Why would you think that? Come on, Chloe. I can't do this without you." She began to steer Chloe to the barn.

"You wouldn't be able to do this without Clark." Chloe corrected hanging her head.

"Chloe, what's wrong?" Lana whispered as they came to a stop before they entered the barn.

"Don't worry about it—let's go wait for Clark." Chloe grabbed Lana's hand and pulled her toward the stairs to the loft.

**CK/LL-CS/LL-CK/LL-CS/LL**

Clark arrived at his parents' farm to see a full driveway. Lex's silver Porsche had become a semi-permanent fixture, but Lana's SUV and Chloe's red convertible BMW stood out beside his parents' battered red truck. The screen door opened, and Lex came down the steps.

"Your public awaits in the fortress." He adjusted his laptop case.

Martha came out onto the porch. "Clark, I'm about to start cooking. Do you know if everyone is staying for dinner?"

"I'm not sure." Clark called to her, "but I can ask in a minute."

"I'm afraid I won't be enjoying the benefits of Kent cuisine, Mrs. Kent."

"Well, that's a shame. You'll be missed, Lex." She flashed him a smile before turning back inside. "Don't forget to ask the girls, Clark."

He nodded, but focused on Lex. "You usually have dinner with us—why the sudden change of plans?"

Lex unlocked the passenger door of his car before answering. "I have business in Metropolis with my father tomorrow morning. I want to try to do some fact checking before I have to deal with him." He put the computer bag in the seat and closed the door.

Clark dipped his head. "Mom's right, you will be missed."

Lex took a step closer and gripped Clark's arms. "So will you," he whispered. "How are you feeling since our little excursion to the caves?"

Clark smiled at the thought that Lex would miss him. "I'm fine—except I've been seeing flashes from 1961—and"

Lex frowned. "I take it you saw my grandfather try to snatch Lana's aunt's purse."

"Yeah, Chloe's already talked to you then?"

Lex nodded and slid his hands down Clark's arms before dropping them to his sides. "Tell her I said what I did out of concern for her safety." Lex walked around to the driver's side. "Good luck with your mystery Mr. Holms, and let me know if you find other scandals buried in my ancestry."

Clark chuckled. "I will Dr. Watson, and I hope your visit doesn't keep you long. The flat is rather boring without you."

"I much prefer present company—but society is a necessary evil." Lex got into his car and drove away.

**CK/LL-CS/LL-CK/LL-CS/LL**

"Hey, you two, Chloe—whatever Lex said—he's only worried about keeping you safe, and it was wrong of me to force you to talk to him like that." He turned to his own apology. "Lana—look I'm really sorry about being so defensive this morning."

"You don't have to apologize, to me, and you shouldn't do it for Lex. I kind of dumped a lot on you at once, and he should make his own apology." She pulled her arms around Chloe protectively.

Chloe turned around in her embrace. She raised her eyebrows for emphasis. "Just like Lex can't expect Clark to fight his battles I need you to let me handle this on my own, ok?" Chloe threaded her fingers through Lana's brunette curtain, and pressed her lips lightly to Lana's.

"Yeah, ok." Lana blushed when she noticed Clark's smile. "Sorry about that, Clark."

"No it's fine. I'm just glad you're comfortable enough around me to do that." He gestured vaguely between them. "Back to what I was saying; when you're adopted you dream about where you came from, and what your birth parents were like. Your biggest nightmare is that they were criminals."

"Clark, I'm the girl growing up with her dad because her mom ran away." Chloe patted Clark's arm. "Believe me, I know what you mean."

"Yeah," Lana took a step closer. "Look at all the strange surprises I've had in my family. I think we know a little bit what it's like."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Lana turned and headed for the couch where her box rested on a crate. "Now, Nell only had a few of Louise's things, but I'm hoping we'll be able to find something."

The other two sat, on either side of her, and the box was opened. Clark extracted a pile of black and white photos and flipped through them. After a momentary search Chloe pulled out a folded piece of paper.

"It's a love letter." She exclaimed passing it along to Lana.

A smile spread across Lana's face. "Dexter must have written this." A flush colored her cheeks as she read. "Wow—who knew he could be so—"

"Passionate?" Chloe supplied with a grin as she pecked Lana's cheek. She ran her fingers over the bottom right corner of the page. "Huh, it's only signed with an initial."

"Weird," Lana agreed. She reached into the box again, and pulled out a classic string of white pearls.

"Here," Clark offered. "Let me help you with those."

"Thanks Clark, but I was about to ask Chloe." She glanced at her girlfriend.

Chloe smiled and wiggled her fingers. "You know I'm all thumbs when it comes to those old-fashioned clasps. Let Clark help you."

"Alright," Lana held the necklace out to him, and turned. Chloe lent forward and pulled Lana's hair out of the way. Clark threaded the string around Lana's neck and delicately gripped the fastenings.

_In a flash Chloe was gone, the necklace was fastened, and the dark hair barely met the pale skin of the woman's neck. Clark found himself drawn to the side of her throat and he kissed the smooth skin twice. _

_The woman spun and locked their gazes. Clark felt an energy surge through his body stronger than last week's solar flares. Somehow he managed to stay still, and allow her to take his hand. She pulled him along in her dancing wake, and glanced over her shoulder. _

"_I couldn't stop thinking about you all day." _

_After a few more steps he gently pulled her back into his arms. Their lips met in what Clark's body recognized as a familiar yet entirely new routine. Where they touched a hungry fire seared his lips, tongue, and fingertips. After a few moments they pulled apart far enough to let panting breaths fall between them. _

_Clark followed his lines. "I've never felt this way about anyone before." He took another breath. "All I know is that I wanna be with you." _

_They resumed kissing with more frenzied hast. He felt Louise's hands caress his face again and again. She pulled back, her eyes bright, and linked her fingers with his again. He followed her to the hay, but pressed her gently against a support beam of the barn where they stood. _

_Her hands moved to his shirt undoing the buttons. Once she was done his hands released her long enough to discard the over-shirt and return to her arms. His lips found her neck and they both panted as he kissed her. She managed to slip out of her white blouse leaving only a white camisole between his hands and her skin. He pulled her away from the post, and somewhere between that and the hay he lost his undershirt. _

_She landed on top of him, and her red skirt flowed to either side of him. Her hands ran up his bare chest and into his hair. Their bodies pressed together as he turned them over. He felt the chain of the medallion around his neck as it suspended between their locked gazes. He felt her hands pressed into his back, and his arms went under her pressing their bodies together. He lent down for another kiss. _

Clark opened his eyes to find his hands on Lana's shoulders. Chloe peered around Lana to stare at him. Lana turned and he jumped up to get some space between them. He could still feel the emotions from Jor-El's memories, and he didn't want to give Lana—or her girlfriend, his best friend—the wrong impression.

"Clark?" Lana asked

"You ok?" Chloe finished the thought when he didn't answer.

"Guys, I don't think that love letter was from her husband." Clark swallowed and took a steadying breath. "It's from the drifter; they were in love."

Lana and Chloe exchanged a surprised glance before their attention returned to him. Neither of them could speak yet, but the question in their eyes was enough. _'Clark, how do you know this?' _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So what did you think? I hope it wasn't confusing when I moved into Jor-El's flashbacks. I used the _italics _to try to make that clear. I just didn't think it needed my usual scene break. Oh, and I wasn't expecting our main four to bicker quite so much. It just kind of happened so I went with it.


	15. Motives and Murder

**A/N: **Hey guys I know it's been far too long, but a collection of computer problems have kept me from updating. I won't be able to add the next chapter for a week since FFNet doesn't play nice with Apple. I hope you like this chapter, and I'll have the conclusion to "Relic" when my fiancee gets back from an interview.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Motives and Murder<strong>

Two Luthors crossed the executive floor from a conference room the next day. The cool professionalism was mirrored by the glass and metal architecture, and the two suit clad men. A rare hint of pride entered Lionel's voice as he addressed his son.

"That was a great presentation, complete smoke and mirrors, but the Board was impressed." Lionel led the way into his office.

"What can I say? I guess the art of deception runs in the family." Lex strolled over to the bar where his father stood. He watched Lionel select a fresh bottle of expensive bubbly.

"And the day was off to such a sweet start." Lionel deftly uncorked the bottle. "Deception, huh—you think I've been deceiving you about something?" He turned to offer his son a flute.

"You tell me. You've always described grandfather Lauchlan as a hardworking entrepreneur who came from Scottish nobility." Lex examined his half full glass as he spoke.

Lionel poured his own. "What are you driving at son?"

"Maybe you can explain why a Lachlan Luthor was arrested in 1961 for petty robbery—in Smallville."

Lionel sipped, "Not all entrepreneurs can have the luxury of being both successful and honest."

"Why would you go to such lengths to hide our past?" Lex gestured vaguely with his flute. He kept his suspicion from his voice or expression. _What else are you hiding, Dad? _

Lionel offered a rueful grin. "When I was young—trying to get a foothold in the world of over achieving ivy leaguers—I quickly found that confessing to the fact that I was born and breed in a place like Suicide Slums wasn't going to win anybody over at a cocktail party." He sank onto the leather cushions of his couch.

"So you took the liberty of rewriting our family history?" He raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

The elder Luthor lifted his chin defensively."That's right. Why should I have to pay for the sins of my father?"

"Sounds familiar," Lex muttered and joined his father on the couch. "Is the memorial on our family plot even real, or do I have grandparents wandering around Suicide Slum?"

Lionel's voice hushed; his earlier confidence dropped a notch."No, no—they both died—in a tenement fire. The only reason I'm alive is that I was moonlighting—at the—at a print shop when it happened. Ever since then I've buried myself in work—consciously."

A frown turned down the corners of Lex's mouth as he listened to his father. _What is he trying to accomplish with this? _He stared down at his own laced fingers. "Dad, I was wondering about the research."

Lionel clapped a hand over his son's shoulder. "All in good time, Lex. Patience is something you'll have to cultivate as a parent." Lionel reached for his bottle of champaign. "Would you like another?"

"No, I plan to be back home by lunch." He smiled as he turned to exit the automatic doors.. Lionel cleared his throat and Lex turned to face him again.

"Enjoy your time in Smallville, but this is your home, Lex." Lionel returned to his place behind his desk.

"Metropolis stopped being my home a long time ago."

Lex kept a confident stride until he entered his own car. His hand retrieved a picture from his suit pocket. Martha had insisted on taking the picture a few weeks ago. 'Who doesn't have pictures of their first grandchild?' she'd said. He and Clark sat on the porch steps with Claire in his arms.

"This is home, Dad."

**CK/LL-CS/LL-CK/LL-CS/LL**

Clark's gaze swept the dusty space. It was bathed in sunlight like the first vision of the place from the pearls. He hoped it could offer moor clues. Not much had changed since Jor-El's time, and this was his best chance to find answers.

"This is the barn where Louise was shot." Clark entered the seldom used building.

"Clark what I don't get is why you drug me out here instead of Lana or Chloe." Pete complained as he followed.

"Because Pete, the only thing that saved me from their questions last night was Mom calling us down for dinner, and—"

"—You can't tell them the truth. I know, I get that, but then why come looking for more clues you can't explain?"

Clark spotted an old tarp covering what looked like a car. "I want to help clear Mr. McCallum, but I need to know if Jor-El shot her." He pulled back the tarp and slowly brought his hand down on it.

_Cool night air surrounded him, and his hand slid away from the car to caress Louise's cheek. She held herself on tiptoe to kiss him, and then turned and a giggle passed her lips. He bent down to meet her mouth again and kissed before he pulled back, and met her spellbound hazel eyes. He felt his body sigh in preparation of what had to be said._

"_I have to leave, tonight." _

"_I'm leaving with you." _

_He pursed his lips and minutely shook his head. "Louise, I told you that's not possible." He took a step back from her. _

_She reached out both hands to him. "I can't stay with Dex anymore—I don't love him—it's you I wanna be with." _

"_Where I'm from we wouldn't be accepted." _

_She dropped her hand and shook her head. "I don't care what people think. I never have—Dex says that's my curse." _

_His feet carried him forward, closing the space between them, and he looked down into her loving gaze. "No Louise, that's a gift." _

"_We're not that different, Joe." She whispered. "I'm willing to try."_

_He couldn't say what had to be said while he looked at her. He forced his feet to pass her. "This wasn't supposed to happen. I have to return home alone." _

_He kept his back to her, but he felt her turn to face him. "Why?"_

_He turned. "Because its my destiny, and I can't change it." Her eyes dropped but he saw the pain in them. His body was drawn back to her. "Louise, as much as I want this I can't have it." His hands fluttered over her shoulders, not sure where would be safe to touch while he was this upset. "My father told me that some day I'd understand—that my actions have consequences. I guess this is what he meant." His voice dropped to an anguished hush. _

_Her fingers crawled up his shirt and clasped around the medallion. It clinked faintly as she spoke. "It's not fair—we should be together." _

_He wrapped his arms around her and rested his head against her hair. He rocked gently from side to side holding her as tight as was safe. Footsteps drew his eyes to the door of the barn, and the thief—that Clark recognized as Lex's grandfather—Lachlan Luthor held a gun at his side. The hammer was clicked into place, and the weapon raised._

"_Louise!" _

_It was the only warning Joe gave before he shoved the woman out of harm's way. The gunman opened fire—no less than six projectiles hit his chest, but didn't penetrate any further. Joe's hands came up to inspect his torso and Luthor dropped his weapon and ran._

"_Joe." Louise breathed his name quieter than a whisper. _

_He whipped his head in her direction. His eyes followed her gaze down her white blouse. A single river of crimson flowed down from a ragged hole in the fabric. _

_He rushed to her side and caught her slumped form. "No!" He felt her shallow breaths as he knelt with her. "Louise?" He shook his head in denial of what he saw. "Don't leave me." _

"_I'll never leave." Her voice wavered. "I love…" _

"_Louise?" Her body stilled. "No, Louise!" He cradled her to his chest. His voice broke. "Louise…" _

Clark staggered back inhaling the dusty air. Sunlight struck his fear widened eyes. He turned to the motion beside him. Pete stood to his right with raised eyebrows. "Clark, man, you ok?"

"I know who killed her."

;[[[**CK/LL-CS/LL-CK/LL-CS/LL**

"The Edge-Cliff Condos—they're owned by LuthorCorp—but I'm missing the connection to my grandparents." Lex examined the image of the posh apartment building the old detective handed him.

"Well before the condos and the coffee-houses this was the worst part of Suicide Slums." The two men stopped walking and faced one another. "That high-rise stands on the site of the tenement your grandparents died in."

Lex sighed. "So my father's story is true." He looked down at the picture again. "They died in a fire."

The old man managed a slight chuckle. "Well if you call an explosion that blows the windows out on two city blocks a fire then yeah."

Lex met the man's gaze. "Sounds like you have your doubts."

"I was a detective in that precinct. Back in those days when they told you to drop a case you did it—the slum lords controlled city hall. Well I'm retired now it doesn't really matter." He tossed a legal sized envelope into Lex's hands. "I think you'll find my original report enlightening."

He scanned the document, and the words **ammonium nitrate present **stood out to him. _So, this wasn't an accident. _Footsteps in the hall drew his attention from the pages. Clark appeared in the doorway. He looked dazed as his eyes wandered from the detective to Lex. The billionaire closed the report and pushed it back into the envelope. He nodded to the other man in dismissal.

"I'll be around Mr. Luthor." The man by passed Clark in the doorway as if he hadn't seen him.

"Clark, shouldn't you be in class?" Lex tucked the file under his arm as he approached his friend.

"Lunch break," Clark's voice wavered and as Lex got closer he noticed the younger man trembled.

"Clark? What's wrong?" Lex's free hand passed over Clark's shoulder and wrapped around the back of his neck. He looked up into the pained green eyes.

"Your—your grandfather…" Clark took a deep breath. "H—he shot… Louise."

Lex dropped his hand back to his side and took a step back. "You're sure?"

Clark nodded. "I saw it happen."

Lex sighed. "Well, if you're looking for revenge someone beat you to it." He indicated the yellow envelope. "I just found out my grandparents were murdered."

Clark's mouth opened and his eyes flew wide. "I'm sorry Lex." Clark shook his head. "That's not why I came. I just needed to tell someone—who believes me."

Lex gripped the envelope tight in his hand at the defeated tone of Clark's voice. "I'll always believe you, Clark." He grasped his fingers around Clark's arm. "Let's go talk in the study. I'll have some food prepared for us."

"Sounds nice," Clark tried to smile.

"Have you told Lana and Chloe yet?" Lex asked as they entered the spacious room, and Lex deposited the file on his desk.

"No," Clark sat on the leather couch near the fireplace. "I don't know how to tell them."

Lex approached the couch undoing his tie in the process. "Why not the truth?"

Clark looked up surprised. "What? That I'm an alien and I'm re-living my biological father's passionate youth from 1961?"

Lex sat down beside him and rested his hand on Clark's back. "No, that you're experiencing déjà vu, and maybe that the article triggered it." Lex smiled and rubbed his friend's back soothingly. "I'm sure Ms. Sullivan will have her own theories as to why."

**CK/LL-CS/LL-CK/LL-CS/LL**

Chloe shook her head as the three friends walked to the _Torch_ office after school. "I don't mean to rain on your parade Clark, but Lachlan Luthor was in the jail at the time of Louise's murder."

"I know he shot her."

Lana furrowed her brows as she looked up at him. "How? You can't keep expecting us to follow these weird hunches without telling us what's going on."

"It's crazy," Clark hesitated with his hand on the office door.

"You passed crazy four random clues ago." Chloe countered resting her hands on her hips.

_Here goes nothing Lex. _"Clark took a breath. "Ever since I've read that newspaper article I've been having memories from 1961." The girls shared a stunned glance, and he bolted into the room.

Lana was the first to recover. "What?"

"It's like some weird déjà vu thing." He ran a nervous hand along the filing cabinets as he passed.

Chloe approached her desk. "Could it be like reincarnation—you know—like passed lives?" She glanced back at her girlfriend.

"Chloe," Lana's dark eyebrows arched in skepticism.

The blond spun with arms open in her enthusiasm, "or genetic memory. Science has theorized that we store our ancestors memories in our DNA." When her statements were met with silence Chloe walked over to her computer. She opened a message. "Well wherever your hunches are coming from they're eerily accurate. Look at this—I asked the _Ledger _to send me their police blotter from the date that was missing in the logbook." Both of the other teens moved in and peered over her shoulders.

"Lachlan Luthor was released from jail the morning of the day Louise was murdered." Clark confirmed.

Lana lent forward in disbelief. "He only spent a few nights in jail for armed robbery?"

"Yeah," Chloe dashed from her computer to a filing cabinet. "Look at the name of the deputy who released him."

"Billy Tate," Clark read.

Chloe pulled a page and slammed the drawer. "He's more affectionately known now as our honorable Mayor Billy Tate." She held the image out for the others to see.

**CK/LL-CS/LL-CK/LL-CS/LL**

"Dex and Louise were my best friends. Arresting him was the hardest thing I ever had to do." The mayor looked up from the sepia tone photograph of Louise's wedding. He shifted it to one hand, and reached with his other wrinkled fingers. "You bare a striking resemblance to your great aunt. Has anyone ever told you that?"

Chloe quickly wedged her shoulder between them. "Mayor Tate, do you remember arresting a Lachlan Luthor? He was released the same day Louise was killed."

The old man's lined face turned up in a smile. "It's hard to keep track of all the arrests that I've made." He turned from them to replace the picture among others behind his desk.

Lana squeezed Chloe's hand to reassure her as she stepped around the blonde. "We think your friend Dexter is innocent."

The man released a light chuckle. "Trust me—of all people I wanted to believe that more than anyone. Finally, I had to admit there was no drifter; he made up the story to cover up his own guilt."

Clark had hung back from the conversation, and now he turned to survey the room. He looked over the awards and mementos for something Jor-El may have touched. In his search he came across the framed document which stated:

**William Tate**

_**to public service in the**_

_**Smallville Town Office**_

_**as the**_

**Mayor of Smallville**

_**on this date**_

**12.06.02**

The mayor's signature is what caught his eye. Specifically the "T" of Tate—it reminded him of the initial signed at the bottom of Louise McCallum's love letter. Clark pulled his hand back and stiffened as someone came up behind him.

"Be careful with that young man." The mayor's hand dropped onto his shoulder.

_He sat in a car at night facing Louise. She wore a lavender dress, and the pearls around her neck. Their gazes were locked, and his hand was on her cheek. A hand clasped his shoulder from outside the car._

"_Hey, you two love birds—" The Sheriff spoke. Joe turned to look at him in surprise at being interrupted. He saw recognition and then anger cross the man's face. _

"_Billy, it's not what it looks like." Louise defended them from behind Joe._

"_Sure," replied the law man with controlled fury in his voice. He summoned with a hand as he stepped away from the window. "Ok, big shot, out of the car." _

_Joe reached down and pulled the leaver. With a groan the door swung open. He unfolded himself from the driver's seat. Joe's mouth moved without Clark's permission. "I don't know what business this is of yours." _

_The officer grabbed his shirt with both fists. "I think you've overstayed your welcome. You better move along before you cause anymore trouble." _

_Louise climbed out the still open driver's door. "Billy!" She forced her way between them, and the Sheriff backed off in the wake of her anger. "He was just taking me home." _

"_You better make sure this is what you want Louise—because I think you're making a huge mistake." He turned and got back into his cruiser, and drove away from their car._

_He was scarcely gone when Louise turned back to Joe. "I never wanted to marry Dexter. Don't get me wrong he's a nice man—he's just—safe." Emotion trembled in her voice, but Joe's face was blank as he listened. "I made the mistake of telling my father my dreams. 'I wanna go to Hollywood—become a star.' Next thing I know he's putting me together with Dex, and saying 'what a good wife' I'd make." She turned away and her volume dropped. "I finally gave in, and here I am." _

_After a beat of silence Joe's body shifted to lean against the car as he began to speak. "I think our father's would get along. See I'm not what you'd call a model son. My father sent me here as sort of a lesson. I didn't wanna come here. Now, I'd give anything to stay." Louise turned to face him as he finished. "I can't." _

_She stepped forward and looked up into his face. "Then take me with you." She took his hand pulled him with her as she swept into the beam of the headlights. "We'll be like James Dean and Nattily Wood in "Rebel Without a Cause"—it will be romantic." She smiled. _

_Joe's features remained neutral. "I don't think you understand; when I said I wasn't from around here—I wasn't talking about Smallville." He waited a moment, but when her smile didn't fade he elaborated. "Where I'm from we have colors you've never seen, our moons are so close they fill up half the sky, we have sunsets that last for hours." _

_Her smile only grew as she shook her head. "You almost had me there." He blinked trying to understand her words. "For a second I was actually believing you." _

_He advanced slowly, and lifted her up into his arms. A weightlessness spread through his body, familiar to Joe, but not to Clark. He kept his gaze on Louise's smiling face, and couldn't help but smile back. _

_After a moment she looked down. "Oh my God!" she exclaimed. Then she looked from the car and field far below to him, and a radiant grin shone with the light of the moon in front of them. She was the happiest Clark, or Joe, had ever seen her._

**CK/LL-CS/LL-CK/LL-CS/LL**

Lana and Chloe followed Sheriff Addams out of the Talon as they finished making their case. The officer carried her cappuccino in one hand and a copy of the police log in the other. She looked from one girl to the other, but she focused on Clark waiting for them.

"So you three want me to dredge up an investigation that was put to bed forty years ago?"

Clark stepped forward to join them since the Sheriff's skeptical gaze included him. "The Mayor knows more than he's telling."

"Oh yes-that mysterious drifter of yours."

Clark ignored her sarcastic quip. "We think that Mayor Tate made a deal to drop the charges on Lachlan Luthor if he killed the drifter. They were going to pin the whole think on Dexter."

"Well-you make a great storyteller Mr. Kent, but not much of a detective. See I will need two small things like evidence and motive before I haul the leader of our community off to jail." She handed the paper to Clark without looking at it, and headed for her cruiser.

Chloe shook her head and darted in front of the woman unfolding Louise's love letter. "Sheriff, look at this. The handwriting on the police log matches this love letter-it's the same signature."

"He was in love with her as well," Lana supplied from beside Chloe. "With the drifter dead and Dexter in jail for his murder; Mayor Tate could have Louise all to himself."

Sheriff Addams looked from one determined face to the others. "I don't know if you kids could hear yourselves, but you might want to be careful about who you're pointing fingers at." She started to walk away. "If you'll excuse me I have a few cases in this century to attend to." The three teens exchanged worried glances.

Chloe crossed her arms in frustration. "I can't believe she just did that. What is it with you and her, anyway?" She looked at Clark in irritation. "When she saw you it was like anything we said didn't matter."

Clark sighed, "she thinks I'm a trouble maker, and that's all we're trying to do."

"She's right about one thing," Lana said. "If we want people to believe us we need to find more proof."

Chloe nodded, "I'm going back to the _Torch_ to see what I can dig up from the archives." She squeezed Lana's hand as she passed her.

"Right, I have to actually go check in at the Talon, but I'll join you, and I'll bring your usual." Lana smiled then looked at Clark to see it he'd come along

"Sorry, girls, but I have to go back to the farm for a bit." A fond smile spread across his face. "My parents could probably use a break from Claire Bear."

Lana shook her head with a smile, "Go on then."

Chloe looked back at the brunette as Clark left them. "The way he is with her... I'm sure Clark would be a great brother, but it's almost like she's his daughter not Lex's." Then she kissed Lana's cheek when no one was looking, and headed for her car.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you for those who are following this story. I'm glad you're reading. It would be nice to get some more reviews along the way.


	16. One Case Closed and Another Opened

**A/N:** Thank you FFNet! I can now update my stories without railroading my fiancee's computer. Well this is the end to "Relic" (Season 3 Episode 6).

**Chapter 16:**

"Martha, we can't even tell if these visions are for real. I mean for all we know they might be just another test from Jor-El." Jonathan set down the freshly seald jars of peaches.

Martha looked over at her husband. "Jonathan, when have you seen Clark this determined for no reason?" She sighed, and shook her copper tresses from her face. "I know this is hard, but we can't blame him for wanting to know his birth parents."

"Every time I hear the name Jor-El..." Jonathan frowned, "all I can think is that we aren't his real birth parents; we're just the people who were lucky enough to find him."

"Right now he's here with us." The door opened. "Clark, have you had anymore of the visions?"

Clark look from one expectant face to the other, "No."

Jonathan stepped closer, "Listen, son. I'm sorry I doubted you. If you'd like we could go over to the McCallum's barn, and see if you and Pete missed anything."

Clark opened his mouth to answer, but something caught his eye. Martha and Jonathan turned to examine the wall. Martha looked back at her son.

"What is it?"

Clark answered, "that's Grandpa's gun." Clark led his parents. "I saw it in the cave when I had my first vision." Jonathan brought the shotgun down, and offered it to him. Clark gripped the stock of the weapon.

_The hot night air surrounds him. Joe bent over the bucket of water intent on washing Louise's blood from his hands. A heavy thud against his shoulder makes him look up, but a second blow across his back forces him to wrench the weapon from the man's hands. Joe shoves the farmer away, and holds the gun in his shaking grasp. _

_"I don't want any trouble," Clark felt the panic rush through him. "I'm just cutting through your field."_

_The man on the ground held out a hand. "Easy there son. You've already got one murder on your hands if you're the one the whole town's looking for."_

_"I didn't do it," he passed the gun back. "I'm not a killer. I loved her... I'd never hurt her... You've got to trust me." He shifts from foot to foot as the farmer considers him._

_Finally he stands, lowers his rifle, and offers his hand. "I'm Hiram, Hiram Kent."_  
><em>Joe accepted the man's handshake.<em>

Clark blinked and found himself staring at his father's anxious expression. "The drifter was here. He was on the farm with Grandpa Kent."

His parents exchanged a glance. Martha said, "Hiram was a pretty good judge of character Jonathan. I don't think he'd help a guilty man."

"I agree," Lex spoke from the doorway of the kitchen. "While I don't know the elder Mr. Kent personally; that integrity is something I value about this family."

Jonathan nodded. "I think I have something that might help."

He led the way outside to the barn. When everyone was assembled he went to the back of the building where he retrieved a small chest. The handles clinked as he placed it before them. Martha knelt on the ground beside her husband, but Lex held back perceiving this to be a family moment. Clark looked up with a slight frown and summoned him closer. Lex sank into a crouch resting his elbows on his knees.

Once they were settled Jonathan spoke. "I haven't opened this since... since the day my father passed away."

Lex noticed the hesitance; the reverence Jonathan used with the term father. This man would never have hidden his roots. His own father would have called it the pride of the poor, but hadn't Lionel once been part of that demographic himself? It was clear that Jonathan Kent loved and respected his father, as he'd taught Clark to do; in a way that Lionel and Lex himself lacked.

"Maybe something in here will trigger another memory." Martha's words were the encouragement her husband needed to lift the latch.

Jonathan lifted a weathered leather belt, and offered it to his son. "Clark, your grandfather wore this old thing every single day of his life." Clark carefully took it and ran his fingers over the rough surface, "It was his favorite belt."

"I wish you could have met him." Martha lay a hand on Lex's arm to let him know she was addressing him as well as her own son.

He nodded, still feeling like an intruder, but voiced his question anyway. "Do you recognize anything from your visions?"

Clark reached out both hands to pull a brown leather jacket from the cedar box.

_He was standing in the kitchen again, and someone was helping him put on a denim jacket. He turned to face the man he knew was his grandfather, and a blond woman he assumed was his grandmother. She stepped forward to straighten his coller, and he noticed she was pregnant from the bulge in her yellow dress. _

_"At least you won't stand out as much if they stop you." He could see the worry in her eyes for this stranger._

_Hiram walked to the door as he spoke. "I know all the back roads we'll take them."_

_"I appreciate your help, but I'll find my way on my own."_

_The farmer turned back to him. "I'm not sending you alone. Now, you're sure these friends of yours are going to show up?"_

_"I'll be fine." Joe headed for the door and opened it before the farmer spoke again._

_"You're welcome to stay. We can try to clear this thing up." _

_The drifter turned back to the couple. "I have no reason to stay anymore." _

_Mrs. Kent looked at her husband, "be careful." _

_He looked at his wife, and rested a hand on her stomach. "Goodbye Jean." _  
><em>She lay her hand over his. "His name is Jonathan."<em>

_Hiram turned back to their guest still in the doorway. "We're still deciding." Then he kissed his wife, and put a hand on the drifter's shoulder. "Come on, let's go."_

_Joe paused before following. He addressed the woman. "Thank you," and passed his brown jacket into her hands._

Clark stood with the jacket in his hands, and looked around at his parents and Lex. "Mom, you were right, Grandpa helped him escape."

"Look, I'd like to believe you Clark-"

"He wanted to name you Jean." Clark quickly offered as proof.

Jonathan's surprise turned to a slight smile, "after Jean Audrey. Dad had all his old records, but Mom finally won out." Jonathan sighed holding the jacket at arms length, "but I don't think an old bomber jacket is going to prove anything."

"I'm not too sure about that." Clark's smiled, "but I'm going to need your help."

**CK/LL-CS/LL-CK/LL-CS/LL**

The Mayor sat in his office reading. A breeze shifted through the room, and suddenly his fireplace was filled with flames. He stood and cautiously approached. Papers on his desk lazily flipped as if they were being turned by an invisible hand. The old man turned to stare at the sight, and a figure stepped from the shadows.

"Sheriff Tate," the voice called.

The older man spun, "Mr. Kent, I'm not sure how you got in here, but I don't find this very amusing."

"I think you've got me confused with someone else." Clark was confident in his disguise. He wore the drifter's original jacket. his mother had slicked his hair into the style he remembered from the visions, but the key piece suspended from a new chain around his neck.

"The police are on their way." The man turned his back, but Clark appeared in front of him. The old Sheriff spotted the medallion. "Where did you get that?"

"I knew you'd remember me."

"This can't be real!"

"You've done a pretty good job of hiding what's real. I know you made a deal with Lachlan to kill me." Clark advanced on the man careful not to make contact. "How did you feel when you found out he'd killed Louise instead?"

Tate fled to his desk. "It was supposed to be you!" He grabbed a handgun from a drawar and fired with the steady aim of the officer he once was. Clark dodged the bullets with ease. Each of the projectiles passed him to inflict their damage on the office. Then Clark froze and taunted the man with a grin.

"You can't kill me. I'm already dead."

"Dear God!"

"If you ever want another day of peace you'll confess what you've done to the Sheriff."

"No, I'm not going to jail." The Mayor lifted his weapon again, but it was aimed at his own temple. A new round clicked into the chamber, but Clark shifted forward grabbing the gun.

"You're not taking the easy way out."

Then the office door opened, and Clark zipped passed the Sheriff and a deputy on their way inside.

"Mayor Tate, are you ok? We got the silent alarm." The woman scanned the room for assailants as she spoke.

The man stood frozen at his desk. "He's trying to kill me!"

"Who?"

He watched them check the empty room again. "Lachlan was supposed to kill the drifter. I never meant to hurt Louise... I loved her."

Clark nodded to himself from the next room and disappeared in a rush of air.

**CK/LL-CS/LL-CK/LL-CS/LL**

The next day Clark stared at the medallion in the loft. He ran his finger over the Kryptonian symbol. _I know Dexter is free, but something is missing, something about Jor-El's story. It isn't finished._ He heard footsteps in the barn, and turned his head toward the sound.

"Clark?"

He shoved the metal object into the pocket of his blue and black flannel shirt. "Chloe, where's Lana, and how's Dexter?"

The blonde appeared on the steps. "She's still with him, and I think he's just relieved that his name has finally been cleared."

"Personally, I'd be more relieved that I wasn't getting locked up again."

"I think we all have you to thank for Dexter's freedom." Chloe raised her eyebrows in hopes of an explanation.

"Lana's the one who believed in him, and you believed in her."  
>"If you say so," Chloe plopped onto his old couch. "We were wrong about the drifter though."<p>

Clark walked over to join her. "I'm not so sure—nothing wouldn't have happened to Louise if she hadn't fallen in love with him."

"I don't buy that." Chloe bit her lip. "Mayor Tate—I mean look at the way he was looking at Lana. I think he would have tried to get Louise away from Dexter another way."

"Maybe so, but what if the drifter never showed interest in Louise. Mayor Tate might just see her as unattainable. They would have continued as things should be." Clark fought to keep his voice neutral.

"Clark, listen to yourself—'as they should be'? Louise would be in a loveless relationship, and Tate would be pining for what he couldn't have, and Dex may have been abandoned down the road anyway." Chloe shifted closer to Clark, and raised her chin to look him in the eye. "No matter how short-lived it was Louise was lucky—she knew what it felt like to really be in love. Everyone deserves that Clark—even you—even L—"

Clark cut her off. "It's too bad it couldn't last."

Chloe wrapped her arms around herself. "What if that's not the point? Maybe you have to be grateful for the time you have together." Chloe slumped back into the cushions and fought off the moisture in her eyes.

"Hey, Chlo, what's wrong?" Clark's arm settled around her shoulders.

"Just something Dexter said—about me and Lana." She ran her free hand across her eyesClark hugged her closer. "Hey, he's from a different time—"

Chloe shook her head. "No, it was more about him and Louise. I—I just kind of saw it with me and Lana in mind."

Clark frowned. "What did he say?"

Her shoulders sagged with a sigh. "Not to let love blind you to the fact that the other person doesn't feel the same—not to hold on too long." She worked her lip between her teeth again. "I didn't want to say it in front of you because you're already blind to love that is right in front of you."

"Chloe," Clark warned. "Why don't we stick to you and Lana."

"Fine," she yanked her hand from his and crossed her arms. "I feel like Lana doesn't love me enough to be open about her feelings—like I'm more committed to us than she is."

Clark closed his eyes and slowly shook his head. "Chloe, you need to give her time. This is Smallville, and people already judge her—"

"—because of what happened to her parents." Chloe finished for him. "I know she tells me every time we have this argument."

Clark held up his hands. "Ok, so maybe time's not the answer." He looked around the loft for inspiration, and a picture caught his eye. It was his parents and him as a kid at the fair. "Why don't you try going on a date?"

"What?"

"Yeah, don't hide that it's a date, but don't advertise." He shrugged, "just see what comes of it. If people don't notice go from there, and if they do then deal with it."

Chloe threw her arms around him. "Lana may go for that—especially if I tell her it was your idea." She stood and clapped her hands together. "Ok, I'm going home to wait for Lana so I can tell her. Did you have somewhere in mind?"

"Yeah, actually, I did." He pointed at the picture. "The county fair—it comes around in a couple of weeks."

Chloe nodded already on her way to the stairs. She paused and looked over her shoulder. "Hey, Clark?"

He grinned, "Yes Chloe?"

"You should try taking your own advice sometime." Then she ran down the stairs before he had a chance to work out what she'd said.

**CK/LL-CS/LL-CK/LL-CS/LL**

The darkness of the caves was a drastic change from the afternoon sun when Clark and Jonathan stepped inside. The pair looked around, but unlike last time Clark knew where he was headed. Clark stopped in front of the symbol Lex had found, and looked down at the matching one engraved on the metal shape in his palm.

After a moment Jonathan asked, "What is it Clark? What are we doing here?"

"I'm not sure." Clark stretched out his hand toward the image; his fingers connected with the rough stone.

_Joe stood with the same object pinched between his thumb and fingers. The wall in front of him was blank, but he could still since a second person behind him, and all else about the cave was the same._

_"What are you gunna do with that thing?" Hiram asked adjusting the beam of his flashlight._

_Joe turned, "I'm supposed to return it to my father, but there's too many bad memories attached... Thank you Hiram."_

_"I can usually tell an honest man when I see one, and I'm sorry you ran into trouble here; plenty of good folk in Smallville."_

_"I'll remember that... Congratulations on the baby. He's lucky to have you as parents."_

_The two men shook hands. "If there's anything you ever need you know where to find me." Then Hiram Kent turned and left the cave._

_When he was gone Joe turned back to the wall. He pulled a key identical to the one that opened Clark's ship from his pocket. For a moment nothing happened, but then the outlines of the image flowed into existence onto the stone. The symbol faded into darkness as the opening appeared. Joe took the familliar charm and placed it inside. The same yellow light pulsed from the vacent space, he pulled his arm free, and with a sound like a lock the symbol set into its place. Then Joe touched the surface one last time._

Clark turned from the wall and stepped down to stand beside Jonathan.

"What did you see son?"

"He burried this here because he didn't want his father to have it." Clark held the warm metal in his fist. "It acts as some sort of journal. I think Jor-El was sent here assome kind of right of passage." He turned to face his father."Grandpa Kent was down here too. He told Joe if there was anything he needed..." Clark's brows furrowed. _I couldn't have gone to better people, but to think that he had; that he's had that much control..._

"What is it?"

"I don't think you and Mom found me on accident. I think you were chosen."

**CK/LL-CS/LL-CK/LL-CS/LL**

Lex faced his father in the halflight of the fire. "The explosion originated in your family's apartment. There were traces of ammonium nitrate, Dad, your parents' death was no accident."

"I've always suspected this." Lionel sinks into the leather couch. "I knew my father had enemies, but—" He trailed off.

Lex looked down at his steepled fingers. "That's not what you told the police."

Lionel looked over at his son. "I was young, but never naïve. I knew automatically that whoever did it would be watching me."

Lex rose to his feet and began to pace. "So you knew they'd been murdered. It's not like you to pass up a chance at revenge."

"I had no resources—couldn't pursue it."

"Then, but what about the last thirty years?"

"I couldn't bring them back. There was nothing I could do—so I chose to move on—forget about it."

Lex advanced on where his father still sat, "but you can't can you?"

"No," Lionel stood close to Lex. "I owe you a thank you, son." His hands grip Lex's shoulders. "Your grandparents were murdered; they deserve justice." Lionel's forehead creased. "I was such a fool. I always thought their murder could be buried in the past."

Lex put his hands on his father's shoulders. "We both know—that's not going to happen—until we find out who did this."

The office doors opened, and the Luthor men turned. Clark hesitated in the entrance, but Lex was quick to welcome him. "Clark, give me another moment with my father, and I'll be right with you."

"Nonsense, don't send the boy away on my account. I was just leaving." Then Lionel walked to the door, but he grasped Clark's arm. "I trust that the youngest Kent is doing well."

"She is." Clark and Lex watched as Lionel made his exit.

Lex sighed and went to sit on the couches near the fire. "I'm glad something good came from this mess. The right man is in jail for one crime, but another is unknown." Lex sat back and contemplated the fireplace. "There is a certain symmetry to this situation; Lachlan Luthor kills an innocent woman, and he in turn is killed ten years later."

Clark sat on the opposite couch listening to Lex's musings. That was how their relationship worked; in a balance. After a moment of silence elapsed Clark began his side of the talking.

"Dad and I went back to the caves. I had another vision."

Lex cracked a smile. "anymore news about my family's criminal past?"

"No, but I did learn something important. I think Jor-El chose my family before he sent me here."

"Not to sound like a shrink, but how does that make you feel?" Lex sat forward looking steadily into Clark's green eyes.

The younger man dipped his head. "I don't know; my parents have always been the part of me that's separate from Jor-El. Now, I find out he hand picked them; another part of my life for him to control."

Lex stood and walked around the coffee table. He sat down beside his only friend and lay his hand on the strong shoulder. "The essential question you need to ask yourself is wether your feelings towards them have changed. Are Jonathan and Martha Kent still the people who raised you?"

"Yeah."

"Are they still your family... your parents?"

Clark nodded, "Yes."

Lex squeezed Clark's deltoid muscle. "Do you still love them?"

Clark's eyes widened in surprise. "Of course!"

Lex let out a small sigh. "Then nothing else matters. They still fight with you against Jor-El. They still give you food and shelter. They still support you despite the obvious challenges of raising an alien son, and now granddaughter." Clark's mood didn't improve with the mention of the burden he was to his parents. Lex reached up and ran a hand through Clark's dark curls. "They're still the same people; Jor-El may have sent you to them, but it was their choice to keep you."

Clark closed his eyes and tilted his head into Lex's touch, "Thank you."  
>Lex chuckled, "Would that be for the pep talk or the massage?" The pads of his fingers rub circles onto Clark's scalp.<br>Clark opened his eyes briefly, "Both?"

"Hmm..." Lex continued working his fingers through the dense forest of ebony waves. Clark's eyes drifted closed, and the pair lapsed into a comfortable silence again.

**CK/LL-CS/LL-CK/LL-CS/LL**

Lionel sat in his limo. He inhaled the rich scent of leather and sighed. A series of beeps filled the space as he punched in a familiar number. The phone rang several times until an automatic recorded message declared the caller unavailable.

"Morgan, you know who this is, we need to talk." The CEO snapped the phone shut.

**A/N: **Ok, so editing with the cut/paste feature is a real pain. It has taken me several tedious read throughs to fix my formatting. At least I can FINALLY leave this episode in the past. "Magnetic" is up next, and the first chapter is almost ready to be published. :)


	17. Not Taken Seriously

**A/N:** I hope this was worth the wait. Thank you to all my followers and favorites, but please remember to review.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Not Taken Seriously <strong>

Excited screams rumble overhead from the rides on the last day of the Lowell County Fair. Snatches of a cover from a local band are drowned by the crowds milling about the fairground. Colored flags flap in the autumn breeze; which carries the aroma of kettle corn, cotton candy, and corn-dogs. Venders offer food, entertainment, and other merchandise to pedestrians.

Lana approached a stand with a strange snow-globe on display. She lifted the heavy nicknack and shook it. A flurry of green specks swirled around the fluid-filled glass. She felt a hand grasp her free one, and looked up to see Chloe beside her. The blonde raised curious eyebrows.

"How tasteless is this? I think they even used real meteor rock." Lana put the offensive object in it's place. It hadn't been all that long ago that her past with the green stones was resurrected; not something she wanted to revisit.

Chloe adjusted her red coat and shrugged. "The American version of closure. You can only get over your grief when you figure out how to merchandize your tragedy." Noticing the somber look in beloved hazel eyes the reporter cast about for a change of subject. She spotted pink fluffy sugar on sticks. "Yum, cotton candy!"

With a fond smile Lana followed in Chloe's wake. "Have you ever considered just getting away from all this? Maybe Clark had the right idea last summer."

Chloe popped a chunk of the treat into Lana's mouth. Then she glanced over at the farm-boy in question. Clark stood with a huge stuffed cow under one arm, and the baby securely strapped to his chest. Lex stood back with a camera in his hands. The billionaire looked at ease, and a genuine smile graced his lips.

Chloe offered her own grin. "It doesn't look like he's leaving again anytime soon."

Lana laughed, "You're right, and I don't think I've ever seen Lex that happy, or Clark as carefree."

Chloe sighed, and rested her head on Lana's denim-clad shoulder. "Do you think they know?"

Lana examined a pinch of pink sweetness between her fingers. "What do you mean, Chloe?"

"That they're in love." Chloe's green eyes met Lana's, and the brunette searched her face for the admission of her own feelings. She knew that Clark and Lex's attraction, which was obvious to anyone who cared to look, had evolved into a deeper connection._ Is it love? Is that the giddy warmth I feel every time Chloe smiles, or looks at me like now? Can I say it out loud?_

"Hey, Lana Lang!" The two girls turned to see a fellow classmate wearing the black pans, white shirt, and red vest of the carnival uniform. A nervous tremor crept into his sales pitch, "do you want to show off your arm... amaze and astound your friends?"

Lana looked to Chloe who shrugged. "Sure, why not?" The two girls turned to approach the booth.

"I'll let you in on a little secret too." The teen dropped his voice conspiratorially. "The game is rigged... magnets. Just get it close, and I'll slip you a prize."

Lana furrowed her brows, "won't you get in trouble for that?"

"Oh, no, it's the last day of the fair." He shrugged, "what are you going to do?" Then he stepped away to monitor another patron of the game.

Chloe sank onto the low counter that had separated them from the boy. "He's totally flirting with you." Her tone was not amused.

"Seth's just my lab partner," Lana tried to reassure her.

Chloe poked at their snack morosely, "and he's had a crush on you for forever." The blond looked up, and a pained smile lifted the corners of her mouth. "Isn't he the one who used to spell your name with spaghetti letters?"

"That was in sixth grade." Lana dropped an arm around Chloe's shoulders, and pulled her in to kiss the top of her head. "Now, he's into race cars, comics, and GameCubes. We don't have anything in common."

Chloe shook her head, "I'm sorry to be like this on our first date. I don't actually like being jealousy personified."

"Hey, I'm the one being flirted with by a random male classmate. I feel like I should be the one apologizing."

Chloe sighed, "Just go play the game."

Lana laced her fingers with Chloe's. The stickiness from the spun sugar gluing them together for a moment. Chloe grinned again and got off the ledge so Lana could play. Seth returned to watch as a multicolored ball floated in a stream of air. Lana picked up the metal disks for knocking it free.

She missed, "Oh-oh."

The second flew by the ball. "Aim, Lana!" Chloe giggled.

"I am aiming!" Lana grinned at the girl beside her.

She threw her final disc, and after it missed, her hands up in defeat. "I give up!"

Seth crossed to the prizes. "Here," he picked up an exact double of the globe the couple had examined. "For a fine effort."

The trinket was forced into her hands, and Seth's fingers lingered a moment on her skin. His pale blue eyes hopeful beneath dark locks. Lana's mouth formed an 'O' as she tried to figure out how to let him down easy. She could feel eyes on her, and assumed Chloe was watching.

"Oh, Seth, I."

"You don't like it?" Crestfallen didn't begin to describe the rejection in the boy's eyes.

Lana looked up as she felt someone beside her. A tall man with a blond ponytail, muscular arms, and a scowl stood between her and Chloe. The man turned his head to Seth; a demand hidden behind a pleasant tone.

"I'll take it."

"Uh, sorry sir. You have to win first." Seth fidgeted under the man's gaze.

"Oh, yeah? Like her?" The long-haired man nodded in Lana's direction. The girls exchanged worried glances around the stranger's bulk.

Seth stuttered, "Um, I think you... I think you should leave."

The trouble-maker stepped over the low counter, "Yeah?" He landed with a thud beside the frightened high-schooler. "I'd like to see you make me."

Anger flashed in Lana's eyes. _I know what it's like to be threatened at work._ She offered the snow-globe. "Just take it and leave him alone."

It was snatched from her hand, and the big man taunted, "You gunna make a chick do your fighting for you?" He hefted the prize in his right hand. "Punk, wa'cha got?"

Seth's face had set into hard lines, and he shoved the man back into the other prizes. Then he vaulted over the barrier and fled. His adversary came out of a tangle still clutching the globe. He darted after Seth.

"I'll tare you apart!"

Lana turned to follow, but Chloe caught her hand, "Lana, be careful."

The raven-haired girl nodded. "I will, Chloe, go get security."

Lana's gaze darted around the sea of people. She followed the haphazard trail made by Seth and his assailant. The music swelled in volume as the chase neared the stage. The jumble of bodies cleared for a moment, and the big man shoved between Clark and Lex. Lana rushed through the gap he'd made.

"Lana, what's going on?" Clark asked shielding Claire with his arms.

"No time; that guy's after Seth." Lana kept moving, but she'd seen Lex's hand reach out to stop Clark from following. Then the billionaire was searching the crowd with her.

"Any idea where they went?"

"No, and I don't see..." her statement was cut short by the shattering of glass. The crowd gasped, and music stopped. Lana darted into the gap to see Seth on the ground. He bled from a gash across his forehead, and the remains of the snow-globe spread around him. The bits of green glimmered.

"Clark, keep Claire back." Lex called over the heads of some onlookers.

Lana looked up at him, "Lex, call an ambulance." She knelt beside her fallen lab partner. "Seth?" she questioned, but his head fell back amid the water and glass.

**CK/LL-CS/LL-CK/LL-CS/LL**

The hospital buzzed with activity around the waiting area. Chloe slipped her hand into Lana's. She could feel the worry through her girlfriend's return grip. Alarms started to go off in another part of the building. Several medical personnel rushed in that direction.

Chloe let go of Lana's hand and stood, "I'll go see what's going on, and if Seth can have visitors yet." Lana stood as if to follow.

"Where's that coming from?" asked a nearby candy-striper.

A doctor rushed toward the source. "I think it's the MRI machine."

_Isn't that where they took Seth?_ Lana rushed forward into the hall where the doctor had gone. She stopped outside a room where the sound blared.

"I need a nurse in here, NOW!" The same doctor fled the room in search of help, and Lana slipped inside.

The dark-haired boy lay on the table of the apparatus in only his boxers. When he lifted his head she saw the long gash above his terror-filled eyes.

Lana rested her hand on the rail of the table, "Seth, what happened?"

His hand clutched hers, and unknown to the girl green sparks traveled between them. A smile spread over Lana's face, "Chloe was right; you do like me."

**CK/LL-CS/LL-CK/LL-CS/LL**

Lex's enthusasim fell as he looked over the papers the detective delivered. He could hear the old man a step behind on the floors of the castle. He hefted the file in his hand.

"TB records? I'm a little confused. I asked you to look into the tenement fire that killed my grandparents, but you brought me the history of my father's childhood inoculations." Lex dropped the file onto his desk and threw his weight into the chair.

"Hey these things take time."

Lex scoffed, "especially when you're billing by the hour."

"It's not the records I pulled that's important. It's the list of individuals who've accessed them. It turns out I'm not the only one looking into the Luthor family history."

With a frown Lex flipped to a list of names, and near the bottom he found it.

**_Chloe Sullivan_**

"I warned you Chloe," with a heavy sigh the bald man sat back. "Alright, Mason, you have another assignment. I want you to find out what Chloe Sullivan knows, and if the implacable editor discovers you I want you to convince her that further research is a bad idea."

The old man nodded, "I understand Mr. Luthor."

"Good," When the man was almost to the office door Lex looked up again. "I shouldn't have to tell you this, but consider Ms. Sullivan under my personal protection. Scare her if necessary, but do not harm her."

"Of course, sir." The doors clicked shut behind him.

**CK/LL-CS/LL-CK/LL-CS/LL**

Lana and Chloe peered into the room where Seth had been moved. A tray of food sat in front of the patient. The gash across his forehead had been cleaned and stitched. A look of comic surprise gripped his features. The girls exchanged smiles before Lana entered first.

"Hi, well either you're really excited about your jello, or you're feeling a lot better."

A wide grin replaced his earlier expression. "I'm feeling great actually."

"Yeah," Lana gestured to the boy's head. "Your cut looks amazing."

Chloe tucked some golden strands behind her ear. "You should see the MRI machine.; it's totaled."

Lana glanced back at the reporter with a smile, and asked Chloe's next question for her. "Do they know what happened?"

Seth shrugged, "I guess something interfered with the magnetic field. It may have just been an old machine." He unwillingly glanced from Lana to Chloe. "I'm sorry for ruining your day at the fare. Thanks for bringing me to the hospital." He met Lana's eyes as he finished.

She smile politely, "Happy to help."

The boy shifted in the bed, and took a deep breath, "I'd really like to make it up to you, maybe take you out sometime."

Chloe didn't move; her eyes fixed on Lana's face.

"Seth, I really..." His fingers wrapped around hers. "Ok, how about tonight?"

Chloe stalked out of the room, and into a solid wall of red plaid. Arms sprang out to catch her, "Chloe, what's the rush?"

She averted her filled eyes from the concerned green gaze. "It's nothing, Clark. I just really want to get out of here."

"You're not upset that Seth asked me out, Chloe?" Lana stood behind her.

The petite figure jerked to face the newcomer, and Clark dropped his arms uncertainly.

"No, he's been drooling over you all day. What upsets me is that you agreed to it."

Lana shook her head, "Chloe it's one date to say thank you for bringing him to the hospital."

Chloe threw out her hands. "Well if that's all why doesn't he take us both out considering we both brought him. He might even enjoy having Lana's little secret girlfriend on the side. I'm glad I make you more interesting."

"Chloe," Lana used that tale-tale skeptical tone; the one that pulled her back from her crazier ideas. "You're taking this way too seriously."

Chloe's face scrunched in pain. "That's because I took us seriously, but obviously I was the only one." She ran down the hallway and disappeared around a corner.

Clark turned from the vacant place where Chloe had been to Lana, "Why would you do that to her? You guys were happy today."

"I don't have to explain my decisions to you. Not everyone can be 'just friends' like Clark and Lex". She stalked away before Clark could find his voice.

**CK/LL-CS/LL-CK/LL-CS/LL**

Martha lifted her granddaughter into her arms, and slowly pried the metal spoon from her small fist. She looked up as her son entered the kitchen, and headed directly for the refrigerator.

"Claire's feeling better. Her strength has returned after the Kryptonite exposure this morning."

"That's good," Clark murmured as he examined the shelves.

The door opened and Jonathan walked over to his wife. "Hello Sweetheart, Claire Bear." He kissed each as he addressed them.

Clark closed the appliance empty handed.

"There must be something wrong if he stuck his head in the refrigerator and didn't take the last piece of cherry pie."

"It's nothing," Clark crossed his arms. "It's Lana... Seth Nelson asked her out today,"

Martha frowned, "What did she say?"

"Yes."

Jonathan sighed, "How did Chloe take it?"

"Chloe was there when he asked, by the time I got there she was leaving, and pretty upset. I find it hard to believe that Lana would ignore her feelings like that."

Jonathan ran a hand over the stubble on his chin, "From what I understand this relationship is new for Lana. Maybe she's just trying to figure out if it's what she really wants."

Martha nodded and dropped the twisted spoon into a pile of things that needed to be re-shaped. "You and Chloe are just going to have to accept that and give her time."

**CK/LL-CS/LL-CK/LL-CS/LL**

The lit surface of her layout screen blurred and Chloe scrubbed her eyes with the heal of her hand. The sound of the door behind her made her stiffen.

"I don't want to talk about it, Clark; unless you managed to write your article faster than Clark-time."

The smooth voice was familiar, but unexpected, "I'm sorry to disappoint you."

She put on a smile for her guest, "Hi Lex, sorry Clark's not here, obviously." Chloe turned back to her work, and dropped the fragile expression.

"Actually, I'm here to see you." Lex studied the petite blonde. He'd noticed the tremor in her voice and smile. A pile of tissues beside her papers didn't escape his notice. "Chloe, is something wrong?"

"Nothing," she lifted a Talon cup, but she removed it without drinking. The caffeine junkie slid the container as far from her as she could. "What did you want to see me about?"

The businessman sighed, but allowed the change of subject, "It's come to my attention that you've been checking into my father." He strode around the desk to face her. "I saw your name on a metropolis County medical records log."

Chloe closed her eyes and bit her lower lip, "I don't suppose I can convince you that it was for a story."

"I'd appreciate the modicum of respect to both our intelligence if you didn't waste our time with such lies." He began to pace around the brightly lit room. His eyes landed on a copy of the Daily Planet on her cluttered desk. Lex stretched out a hand to flip through it until he found her name; then walked back to her with the publication in hand. "I expect that thorough research is one of the reasons my father pulled strings to make you the youngest columnist in the history of the Daily Planet."

"What do you want, Lex?"

He returned the paper to it's place, "To warn you that my father doesn't take kindly to those who bite the hand that feed them; especially if he's the one throwing bones."

"You could ask him yourself, but that would be admitting that I'm not the only one digging. The only way you could have found out about those records is if you were looking into them yourself."

Lex paused on his way to the exit, "At least I'm prepared for what I might find. I'm not so sure that you realize what you've gotten yourself into." Then he closed the door between them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I hope there isn't too much in this chapter, but I didn't like the length when I split it.


End file.
